VAMPIRE AND WITCH
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: COMPLETA Resumo: Ele foi mordido, transformado mais não perdeu seu alto controle e com a ajuda de algo que ninguém nunca descobriu consegui controla também sua cede, com a ajuda de seu meioirmão e um amigo, tem uma vontade enorme de matar quem
1. Quando eu te vi

Oie gente mais uma fic que eu espero que vcs gostem.

Avisinho basico esse primeiro cap ficou sendo como um resumo da historia os outros cap seram maiores.

Novamente espero que gostem e tenham uma boa leitura.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**Resumo:**_ Ele foi mordido, transformado mais não perdeu seu alto controle e com a ajuda de algo que ninguém nunca descobriu consegui controla também sua cede, com a ajuda de seu meio-irmão e um amigo, tem uma vontade enorme de matar quem lhe transformou no que ele é.

Ela pode não parecer mais é bem diferente de tudo e de todos e seu segredo só sabem sua prima e sua amiga que também tem os seus segredos.

Entre segredos e descoberta seis pessoas podem encontrar a sonhada paz?

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Caminhava pela rua na escuridão mais mesmo assim sua beleza se ressaltava, seus cabelos longos e prateados uma tonalidade não muito comum, assim como seus olhos que eram dourados e no topo de sua cabeça podia-se ver orelhas de cachorro que no momento mexiam-se mostrando o incomodo que sentia no momento em que passava ali em uma rua onde a iluminação quase sumia completamente, parou ao ouvir um barulho olhou para trás e nada viu mais ficou surpreso ao voltar a olhar para frente e ver uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos lisos e longo e um vestido extremamente sensual tentando de algum modo dar mais atenção ao corpo sem muitas curvas_**[nessa eu quis ser malvada acho até que da pra imaginar o por que.**_ mais o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi seus olhos avermelhados e frios e nesse momento sentiu-se hipnotizado e só despertou após sentir uma dor imensa em seu pescoço, seu corpo demonstrava que tinha muita força mais no momento esta parecia ter sumido._

_Acordou no dia seguinte com uma dor imensa em seu pescoço chegando a sua casa certificou-se de que tudo que havia acontecido noite passada era a pura realidade._

Seu corpo suava e sua respiração era ofegante, nunca se esqueceria no dia em que se tornou uma completa aberração como se já não bastasse ser um hanyou "imundo" como ouvia os humanos dizerem pensando que ele não ouviria pobre tolos que se esqueciam de suas orelhas de cachorro, esfregou os olhos e esticou os braços na tentativa de relaxar os músculos.

--Acorda dorminhoco. ----ouviu do outro lado da porta de seu quarto.

--Já to acordado imbecil, agora me deixa em paz. ----disse mal humorado.

--Ta, ta só não se atrasa senão o Sesshy vai ficar irritado. ----disse ainda na porta.

--NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM DE NOVO HENTAI. ----pode-se ouvir o grito lá de baixo.

--Atrasado? Atrasado pra que? ----perguntou ainda sonolento.

--Pro treino. ----disse como se fosse obvio.

--Droga. ----praguejou baixinho. ----Já estou indo. ----disse se levantando indo na direção do banheiro cuidando da sua higiene pessoal.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Bom dia. ----disse quando entrou na cozinha alguns minutos depois encontrando um rapaz de cabelos prateados e lisos e olhos dourados e uma meia lua no meio da testa, seu olhar era frio e seus gestos eram calmos e outro tinha cabelos negros amarrados em um pequeno rabo de cavalo baixo e os olhos azuis como o mar ele era homem mais podia dizer que outros dois tinham um corpo musculoso.

--Bom dia. ----o moreno respondeu alegremente enquanto o que se parecia com ele simplesmente o olhou severamente pelo pequeno atraso.

--Estamos atrasados irmãozinho. ----o outro disse se levantando.

--Então vamos. ----disse enquanto pegava uma torrada e colocava quase completamente na boca.

--É sempre assim. ----o moreno disse seguindo os outros dois.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Enfim chegamos a republica. ----uma moça de cabelos castanhos, assim como os olhos e um belo corpo disse recebendo dois olhares questionadores, uma de cabelos negros e olhos azuis e outra de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos.

--É tão ruim assim ficar com a gente? ----a morena disse se fazendo de magoada.

--Pare com isso, sabe que só estava ansiosa para saber onde eu iria morar com duas doidas. ----disse debochada.

--Não se preocupe comigo qualquer coisa eu ligo para o hospício para ele trazer os remédios de vcs, se não for o caso de levá-las é claro. ----a morena retrucou e as três gargalharam com as loucuras que falavam.

--Eu não vivo sem vcs. ----a de cabelos castanhos escuros se pronunciou pela primeira vez e as outras duas simplesmente concordaram.

--Bom chegamos. ----a morena disse e as outras se viraram para ver uma bela casa de dois andares.

--É lindo. ----as outras duas disseram.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--MIROKU PASSA A BOLA EU TO LIVRE. ----gritou para o moreno que corria lado a lado com ele, este olhou para ele e passou a bola e este chutou imediatamente para o gol, mais o goleiro espalmou e por ter sido um chute forte esta foi para bem longe.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--CUIDADO! ----a morena ouviu enquanto carregava uma caixa consideravelmente pesada, olhou na direção em que vinha o grito e viu uma bola vinda na sua direção e num ato inesperado deu um mortal chutando a bola e voltando a cair de pé ainda segurando a caixa **[cabulosa** e para a surpresa de todos, ela por coincidência acertou o gol sem chance de defesa para o goleiro; após o chute ela ajeitou o cabelo em um coque frouxo só com uma mão e olhou para onde havia chutado e suas bochechas tomaram uma cor avermelhada, pois tinha dois times inteiros olhando para ela com cara de taxo.

--Foi sorte?! ----disse num tom incerto e com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado na face.

--Boa gênio. ----ouviu a de olhos cor de chocolate dizer enquanto a puxava pelo braço em direção a casa sendo seguida pela outra.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--É INCRIVEL COMO EM UM TREINO INTEIRO MEUS JOGADORES DIGAMOS "PROFICIONAIS" NÃO FIZERAM NENHUM GOL, AÍ CHEGA UMA ESTRANHA "GAROTA" QUE POR "SORTE" FAZ UM DOS MAIS BELOS GOLS QUE EU JÁ VI NA VIDA. ----ouviram o treinador gritar fazendo varias vezes aspas com as mãos dando ênfase em algumas palavras, mais um certo hanyou parecia não presta atenção, aquela morena de olhos azuis e que usava uma blusinha de alça, com uma bermuda todo na cor branca lhe chamou muita atenção. ----INUYASHA. ----acordou ao ouvir a voz de seu técnico chamá-lo.

--Hai. ----disse voltando sua atenção para o mesmo.

--Foi um bom chute, mais da próxima vez acerte o gol. ----disse já com a voz mais calma. ----E Miroku. ----chamou o moreno de olhos azuis ao lado do hanyou.

--Un. ----este disse olhando para o técnico.

--Belo passe. ----disse e viu o próprio estufar o peito em sinal de orgulho. ----E bela defesa Kouga. ----disse olhando para o youkai lobo de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto que sorriu orgulhoso.

--Feh. ----foi tudo que Inuyasha fez virando a cara.

--Acho que por hoje é só foi uma boa partida e aquela garota mereceria um 10 pelo gol, espero poder dizer isso a um de vcs no próximo jogo. ----disse vendo todos indo para suas respectivas casas.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Foi um belo gol. ----a de cabelos castanhos escuros disse para a morena jogada no sofá, conseguiram fazer toda a mudança sem chamar a atenção de ninguém ai vem na ultima caixa aquilo acontece.

--Obrigada Rin. ----disse a morena de olhos azuis.

--Não seja modesta Kagome vc joga muito bem. ----a de olhos chocolates disse se jogando no mesmo sofá que Kagome esta simplesmente colocou as pernas em cima dela.

--E vc Sango também joga muito bem, alias vc e a Rin. ----Kagome disse e as outras simplesmente riram.

--Mais agora que tal arrumarmos isso? ----Rin disse simplesmente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Aquele gol não foi sorte. ----Sesshoumaru disse pensativo.

--Vc ainda ta pensando nisso? ----Miroku disse com os olhos brilhando.

--E vc no que esta pensando? ----Inuyasha perguntou sorrindo levemente já imaginando a resposta.

--Aquelas três garotas são muito gatas. ----Miroku disse e recebeu dois cascudos.

--Sabia. ----Inuyasha disse indo um pouco mais a frente.

--Hentai. ----Sesshoumaru suspirou.

--Mais até que dessa vez da pra concorda com ele. ----Inuyasha disse pensativo.

--Aff tenho que concorda. ----Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_


	2. Se conhecendo melhor

**btgir** _Que bom que vc esta gostando e eu passei para ler suas fics elas sao legais, mais me responde so uma coisinha quais sao os casais das duas? E que eu me confundi um pouco com isso mais elas estao otimas continua, espero que continue gostando da minha fic e vc tbm pode da uma olhada nas outras e dizer o que acha, bom mais uma vez obrigado._

**Huntress Angel** _Valeu, to continuando e espero que esteja ao seu gosto e espero mais visitas suas, muito obrigada por esta acompanhando essa fic e pelo reviews e sempre bom sabe que as pessoas estao gostando._

**Juju **_Oie aqui esta o outro cap. espero que goste desse cap._

Bom galerinha agora vamos a fic, novamente boa leitura.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

--Tudo pronto. ----Kagome disse vendo a casa em perfeito estado. ----E agora quem vai levar o caminhão de volta? ----perguntou se lembrando que elas quiseram trazer a própria mudança, Kagome olhou para as outras duas e estas apontavam para ela deu um longo suspiro sobrou pra ela. ----Ta eu vou. ----disse se levantando e pegando a chave do caminhão, ainda vestia a mesma roupa de quando chegou mais ainda devia ser uma 9:00 ainda e tinham arrumado tudo tão rápido graças a alguns truques sorriu enquanto saia de sua nova casa, olhava em volta distraída era um belo lugar para se morar, bem localizada perto da faculdade e parecia também ter boa vizinhança. Estava chegando perto de onde havia estacionado o caminhão já que ela era que vinha dirigindo mais trombou em algo e acabou se desequilibrando e caiu de bunda no chão, olhou para cima e surpreendeu-se ao ver que não havia batido em algo mais sim em alguém e este estava de costas para ela e podia-se ver somente os cabelos prateados.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Estava olhando curiosamente para aquele caminhão de mudança que ainda estava ali mesmo depois de vazio, até onde sabia quando era descarregado o caminhão ia embora mais este continuava ai, desviou a sua atenção quando sentiu algo batendo em si mais logo notou que havia sido alguém e então resolveu se virar para ver se a pessoa havia se machucado e quão não foi sua surpresa ao ver que quem havia esbarrado nele era a mesma moça que fizera o gol por "sorte".

--Daijobu? ----perguntou rapidamente estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

--Hai, eu estou bem. ----respondeu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. ----Gomen estava distraída por isso acabei esbarrando em vc. ----disse meio sem graça.

--Não tem problema, eu também tava parado aqui que nem poste. ----disse com um sorriso sedutor.

--Por que vc esta parado ai? ----quis saber vendo que não havia nada de interessante.

--Esse caminhão de mudança é seu? ----perguntou naturalmente.

--Iie, estou indo devolvê-lo. ----respondeu não dando à mínima para a curiosidade do rapaz.

--Por que resolveu trazer sua própria mudança? ----perguntou novamente a garota não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável perto dele.

--Se quebrar alguma coisa a culpa vai ser única e exclusivamente minha. ----disse simplesmente e ficaram em silencio olhando o caminhão na frente deles, Kagome deu um suspiro e foi na direção do próprio e abriu a porta do motorista começando a entrar.

--Espere. ----ouviu o homem de cabelos prateados chamá-la então olhou para ele.

--Un. ----disse parando de entra no caminhão.

--Eu não sei seu nome. ----disse novamente com o sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

--Por que eu não falei. ----disse sorrindo novamente.

--Vc pretende me falar? ----disse mantendo o sorriso vendo-a fazer que estava pensando.

--Hai, me chamo Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. ----disse olhando-o como se esperasse algo. ----E vc como se chama? ----perguntou naturalmente.

--Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho. ----respondeu vendo que ela não ficara nem um pouco nervosa perto dele diferente das outras garotas que faltavam se arrastar aos pés dele para chamar sua atenção.

--Hajimemashite. ----disse com um sorriso angelical acabando de entrar no caminhão e começou a dirigir.

--Hajimemashite. ----sussurrou para o vento vendo-a sumir no horizonte, ficou mais um tempo ali até se virar e ir para sua casa.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Como foi sua conversa com a vizinha? ----Miroku perguntou assim que Inuyasha entrou em casa.

--Hum... interessante. ----respondeu com um pequeno sorriso misterioso.

--Pela sua cara eu diria que foi mais do que isso. ----Sesshoumaru disse aparecendo na sala.

--Ela não me parece tímida, conversou comigo naturalmente, mais algo me chamou atenção e quero que vc Houshi pesquise para mim. ----disse apontando para o próprio.

--E o que eu tenho que pesquisar? ----perguntou curioso era difícil uma mulher chamar tanto a atenção do amigo.

--O sobrenome dela. ----respondeu se sentando ao lado do amigo.

--E qual é o sobrenome dela? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou se juntando a eles no sofá.

--Higurashi. ----disse e viu os outros se entreolharem.

--Realmente é familiar. ----Miroku disse pesquisando no laptop que passava o dia inteiro em cima daquela mesa de centro ligado para necessidades.

--Un... familiar. ----Sesshoumaru sussurrou levemente.

--Achei! ----Miroku exclamou rapidamente depois de um tempo quase derrubando os outros dois do sofá.

--Uff tem motivos para te chamar de hacker. ----Sesshoumaru falou cruzando os braços.

--O que vc achou? ----Inuyasha perguntou após endireitar-se no sofá.

--Aqui nesse site diz que a família Higurashi e a família mais temida entre os vampiros, pois é a família que teve mais sucesso em caçar vampiros.

--Quer disse que nossa bela vizinha vem se uma família de caça vampiros? ----Sesshoumaru disse parecendo bem interessado no assunto.

--Aqui também diz que a mãe dela morreu de modo misterioso há dez anos atrás, diz que em seu corpo não se encontrou sangue algum. ----continuou Miroku. ----E diz também que ela foi encontrada sobre o corpo.

--Ela nesse momento teria todos os motivos para seguir os passos de seus antecedentes. ----disse Inuyasha pensativo.

--Sim e o ultimo caçador de sua família que se tem noticia e ainda acho eu esta vivo é seu pai que sumiu dois anos depois da morte da esposa. ----disse e sentiu pena da jovem sua nova vizinha.

--O que esta pensando irmãozinho? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou.

--Que vampiros não deixam fios soltos. ----disse e os outros souberam o que ele pretendia.

--A de olhos cor de chocolate é minha. ----Miroku disse animado.

--Ecchi. ----os outros dois disseram ao mesmo tempo balançando a cabeça levemente negando.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O almoço ta pronto? ----Kagome perguntou quando ainda estava fora da casa.

--A cozinha ta te esperando. ----ouviu a voz de Sango do segundo andar.

--Ótimo. ----disse de bom humor amava cozinhar era bom para tirar o estress e daqui a uma semana começava as aulas na faculdade e ela tava uma pilha.

--Quer dizer que vc gosta de cozinhar? ----ouviu alguém dizer bem atrás dela o que a fez se assustar.

--Ai... é vc Inuyasha, ta querendo me matar do coração? ----perguntou com a mão no peito e a respiração ofegante "talvez a pesquisa esteja errada e ela não seja uma Higurashi" Inuyasha pensava ela parecia gentil demais para ser capaz de matar qualquer bichinho.

--Sou tão feio assim? ----perguntou se fingindo de triste.

--Não me use para aumentar seu ego senhor Taisho. ----disse apontando para ele o olhando de modo acusador.

--Assim vc me magoa. ----disse passando-se por magoado.

--Não nos apresenta? ----Kagome perguntou e ele notou que havia se esquecido que estava com seu meio irmão e seu amigo.

--A sim me perdoe pela falta de atenção. ----ele disse de modo educado. ----Este é Sesshoumaru meu meio irmão e aquele é meu melhor amigo Miroku. ----disse apontando para cada um deles.

--Hajimemashite. ----Kagome respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

--Vc é muito mais bonita de perto. ----Miroku disse enquanto depositava um beijo delicado nas costas da mão dela mais sua outra mão procurava por lugares inapropriados.

--Desça mais essa mão e ao proximo amanhecer não passara de cinzas. ----Kagome sussurrou alto o suficiente para Miroku ouvir este imediatamente afastou-se com um sorriso temeroso nos lábios. "Agora ela parece uma caça-vampiros."

--Gomen eu... ----começou a falar sendo interrompido por ele mesmo que quase babou com o que viu.

--Por que esta demorando tanto? ----uma moça de cabelos e olhos chocolates saiu da casa acompanhada por outra de cabelos castanhos escuros, viu a de olhos castanhos chocolates corar com o olhar intenso que ele lançava a ela.

--Essas são Rin e Sango minhas companheiras de republica. ----Kagome disse e quando viu Miroku estava fazendo o mesmo que havia feito com ela em Sango, esta estava mais corada com o ato.

--Vc é uma moça muito bonita, será que poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta? ----falou ainda segurando-a pela mão.

--Un. ----Sango sussurrou levemente ainda corada.

--Vc aceita ter um filho meu? ----perguntou simplesmente a face de Sango mudou de constrangida, para surpresa e enfim para irritada.

PAFT

--Isso sempre acontece? ----Kagome sussurrou para Inuyasha que já estava ao seu lado.

--Sempre. ----Inuyasha disse enquanto fazia movimentos negativos com a cabeça assim como Sesshoumaru.

--Hei como vcs se chamam? ----Rin perguntou ao lado de Sesshoumaru este a olhou diretamente nos olhos.

--Me chamo Sesshoumaru, o ecchi é Miroku e este aqui é o Inuyasha. ----respondeu com a voz fria mais quem o conhecia pode notar que sua voz estava mais... doce?

--Hajimemashite. ----disse com um de seus melhores sorrisos.

--Diga isso por vc. ----Sango disse de braços cruzados e cara emburrada dando olhares assassinos para Miroku que continuava ao seu lado.

--Vcs aceitam almoçar? ----Kagome perguntou após um tempo de silencio.

--Acho que quem faz isso deve ser o homem. ----Inuyasha falou para ela de modo divertido.

--Que coisa mais retro. ----Kagome disse sorrindo. ----Também não to chamando nenhum de vcs para um encontro, ta mais para almoço entre vizinhos que na verdade deveria ser proposto por vcs. ----disse com um sorrisinho infantil "Como pode essa mudança de humor tão repentina?" Inuyasha se perguntava olhando para ela meio confuso.

--A gente topa. ----Miroku disse rapidamente.

--Vcs esperam eu preparar o almoço aqui em casa ou na casa de vcs? ----Kagome perguntou já se dirigindo para dentro de casa sem esperar resposta.

--Nos esperamos aqui mesmo. ----Inuyasha disse começando a acompanhá-la.

Todos entraram e se acomodaram na sala menos Kagome que foi para cozinha preparar o almoço **[Kagome sabe cozinhar.**, Inuyasha olhou em volta e viu tudo bem organizado e arrumado para sua surpresa já que elas haviam se mudado hoje e já tinham conseguido arrumar tudo, olhou em volta novamente e viu que tava sobrando Miroku havia se desculpado e agora conversavam animadamente assim como Rin e Sesshoumaru e Rin falava mais, afinal Sesshoumaru era muito na dele mais estava conversando mais que o normal, se levantou e foi na direção da cozinha encontrando Kagome que ficou assustada ao vê-lo.

--Vc tem que parar de me assustar assim. ----disse voltando a fazer o que fazia antes, estava cortando algumas verduras e parecia ter muita habilidade na cozinha se encostou ao balcão cruzando os braços olhando-a preparar o almoço. ----O que faz aqui? ----perguntou sem olhá-lo.

--Tava sobrando na sala, então vim aqui. ----disse simplesmente, vendo-a sorrir.

--Assim me decepciona pensei que tinha vindo aqui para conversa comigo. ----disse se fingindo de magoada e dessa vez foi ele quem riu.

--Vc é diferente de todas as garotas que eu já conheci. ----soltou de repente vendo-a olhar para ele mais sem parar de cortar e por incrível que pareça não se cortou de modo algum.

--Por que diz isso? ----perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

--Vc é muito bonita, bonita demais só que age como se não fosse. ----disse e viu-a sorrir abertamente.

--Agradeço pelo elogio Inuyasha mais não vejo nada de mais em mim. ----disse ficando de costas mexendo em alguma panela no fogão.

--Vc por acaso já foi feia? ----perguntou antes de segurar algo que ela havia jogado em sua direção, ao abrir a mão viu que era uma maça.

--Já fui gordinha, isso serve? ----falou indo na direção da pia.

--É meio difícil acreditar. ----disse olhando-a dos pés a cabeça. ----Tem como provar? ----perguntou mordendo mais um pedaço da maça.

Kagome se virou para ele e ficou escorada na pia, a cozinha era grande e arejada a pia ficava em uma espécie de balcão que separava a cozinha da sala de jantar, no lado esquerdo ficava o fogão junto a mais um balcão ao lado desses na outra parede ficava somente a geladeira e ao lado desta ficava os armários que também tinha uma espécie de balcão onde Inuyasha estava que ficava bem ao lado da porta.

--Sim... ----começou e olhou-o nos olhos. ----... mais não significa que eu vá comprovar. ----disse sorrindo e voltando ao fogão. ----E vc? ----perguntou de repente voltando a encará-lo.

--O que, que tem? ----perguntou sorrindo levemente.

--Ora vc é um homem bonito, ou como as meninas dizem gostoso... ----disse se virando para o fogão novamente. ----... mais isso só experimentando pra saber. ----disse por cima do ombro com um sorriso mais largo ao vê-lo corado. ----Vc fica uma graça corado. ----disse virando-se novamente se encostando na mesa de mármore que se encontrava no meio da cozinha.

--Feh. ----disse depois de jogar a fruta fora e cruzando os braços e virando o rosto ela realmente a havia deixado corado e não gostava disso nenhuma mulher o fazia ficar assim.

--Feh? Isso é resposta? ----perguntou sorrindo levemente.

--Vc não se sente nem um pouco desconfortável perto de mim? ----perguntou olhando para o chão.

--Por que deveria? ----perguntou confusa olhando-o.

--Por eu ser o que sou. ----disse voltando a olhá-la.

--E o que vc é? Deveria odiá-lo por ser um hanyou? ----disse novamente virando de costas. ----Ou então por ser um vampiro? ----perguntou quando não ouviu resposta.

--Então vc sabe? ----perguntou surpreso.

--Hai. ----respondeu como se não se importasse. ----Assim como deve saber algo sobre mim, não é mesmo? ----perguntou virando-se e se surpreendendo ao vê-lo bem a sua frente.

--Hai. ----sussurrou.

--Mais vejo em seus olhos que não sabe tanto quanto gostaria. ----disse se afastando novamente.

--O que mais pode ver nos meus olhos? ----perguntou voltando para o lugar onde estava antes.

Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha parecendo examiná-lo por um momento.

--Mistério, esta em busca de algo, liberdade talvez, mais também parece fugir de algo, mais apesar de tudo é alegre e confiável. ----Kagome falou e ao terminar já estava frente a frente com ele.

--Ótimo vc leva aquele ditado a serio. ----disse sorrindo levemente.

--Qual ditado? ----perguntou pegando algo no armário atrás dele fazendo seus corpos roçarem levemente e Inuyasha se arrepiar.

--"Os olhos são a janela da alma" ----disse de maneira engraçada tentando tirar a tensão dos músculos que ficou após o simples toque entre eles.

--Hahahaha talvez eu leve esse ditado a serio. ----disse dando de ombros.

--Mais vc esta certa. ----disse se aproximando quando ela fez um sinal com a mão chamando-o.

--E vc o que sabe sobre mim? ----perguntou quando ele estava ao seu lado.

--Vc vem de uma família de caça vampiros. ----disse simplesmente afirmando.

--Un. ----concordou virando para ele. ----Experimente. ----pediu lhe estendendo uma colher com algo que parecia um molho.

--Por quê? ----perguntou sentindo o cheiro bom que aquilo tinha.

--Vc tem cara de quem gosta de massa. ----disse sorrindo.

--Ta tão na cara assim? ----perguntou sorrindo levemente.

--Esta, agora experimenta que só falta isso para o almoço ficar pronto. ----disse com uma cara engraçada.

--Ok. ----disse experimentando o molho e estava delicioso. ----Esta ótimo. ----disse simplesmente.

Inuyasha viu Kagome colocar tudo em vasilhas em cima da mesa de mármore ao terminar viu tudo que ela havia preparado arroz, macarrão, lasanha e salada, estava parecendo tudo muito apetitoso na opinião dele.

--Depois conversamos sobre nossas vidas. ----disse calmamente. ----Chame os outros eu vou colocar a mesa. ----disse não esperando resposta.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

PAFT

Ouviu antes de chegar na sala e balançou a cabeça negativamente já sabendo o que era.

--SEU HENTAI EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VC FEZ DE NOVO. ----Sango gritou para Miroku que já estava encolhido no sofá com a mão no rosto onde se podia ver uma marca de uma mão.

--Sango acho que ele já entendeu. ----Inuyasha ouviu a voz de Kagome e esta já estava ao seu lado.

--Espero que sim. ----disse entre dentes.

--Que tal irmos almoçar? ----perguntou e todos concordaram indo para a sala de jantar.

O almoço ocorreu de forma animada, Miroku levou mais uns quatro tapas por ter escolhido se sentar ao lado de Sango, Rin fez Sesshoumaru rir muito com a trapalhada que fez enquanto comia macarrão, Inuyasha e Kagome só sorria das trapalhadas na mesa enquanto se conheciam melhor acabaram gostando do almoço estava tudo muito bom e no final Kagome acabou recebendo muitos elogios pela comida que no caso não sobrou nada.

--Esteve tudo perfeito. ----Inuyasha disse enquanto estava na porta, todos os outros já haviam ido para casa e o único que sobrara foi Inuyasha que estava na porta e as outras meninas estava nos seus quartos.

--Obrigada. ----disse e surpreendeu-se com o beijo estalado na bochecha que Inuyasha lhe dera antes de ir embora.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Inuyasha era um hanyou-vampiro de 22 anos muito bonito e que atraia a atenção de todas as mulheres da faculdade, era jogador de futebol, capitão e também era um dos melhores alunos de lá.

--Vc ta gostando dela. ----Sesshoumaru afirmou assim que ele entrou em casa.

--Não fale besteira não fui eu que fiquei mais doce após encontrar uma garota. ----disse zombeteiro.

Sesshoumaru era um youkai de 26 anos muito bonito e frio, também era jogador, atacante e também muito inteligente. Juntou-se a Inuyasha por ser sua única família restante e querê-lo ajudar depois da descoberta de que o mais novo era vampiro.

--Tome cuidado com o que diz irmãozinho. ----Sesshoumaru disse com os punhos fechados.

--Ora parem de esconder que se sentiram atraídos por elas. ----Miroku disse jogando no sofá recebendo dois olhares assassinos.

--E vc pervertido? ----Sesshoumaru falou se aproximando.

Miroku é um vampiro de 22 anos também sua beleza é comparada a dos outros dois, jogava no meio de campo e também estava entre os melhores alunos da faculdade apesar de não parecer levar nada a serio. Inuyasha conhecerá Miroku mais ou menos um mês depois de ser transformado esse o ajudou a entender sobre sua novas habilidades e tinha também uma grande vontade de ter uma vida normal, Miroku já nascera vampiro diferente de Inuyasha.

--Eu não vou negar que estou muito atraído por ela e vcs deveriam fazer o mesmo. ----disse como se fosse um sábio.

--Feh. ----foi tudo que Inuyasha disse se virando e saindo da sala enquanto o outro nem isso fez deixaram Miroku sozinho na sala com um sorriso bobo.

Claro que ninguém sabia sobre dois deles serem vampiros e ninguém necessitava saber disso já que não atavam ninguém para saciar sua cede, pois não precisavam disso haviam achado uma jóia milenar que encontraram após fazerem muitas pesquisas, mais essa jóia continha muitos mistérios que não conseguiam desvendar.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Vizinhos legais, né? ----Sango perguntou encostada no batente da porta de seu quarto Kagome fez o mesmo no seu quarto.

--Sim são muito legais. ----respondeu não demonstrando muito interesse pelo assunto.

--Estou com uma duvida e acho que vc pode me responder. ----disse Sango chamando mais atenção de Kagome.

--Pergunte se eu souber responderei. ----disse Kagome com seus olhos encarando diretamente Sango.

--Senti algo diferente por Miroku, por quê? ----perguntou direta e viu um pequeno sorriso travesso nascer nos lábios de Kagome, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

--Além de esta atraída por ele... ----começou vendo a face de Sango ficar meio corada. ----... vc sentiu que ele é um vampiro. ----Kagome finalizou vendo a cara de Sango ficar completamente pálida.

--Vampiro? Quer dizer que ele se alimenta de sangue? ----perguntou boquiaberta.

--Sim ele é um vampiro e não ele não se alimenta de sangue assim como vc. ----Kagome disse pensativa.

--C-como assim? ----Sango perguntou nervosa realmente se sentira atraída por Miroku.

--Não faço idéia mais ele não me parece sedento como os outros vampiros. ----disse ainda mais pensativa. ----Tenho que conversa com ele. ----disse se esquecendo de Sango.

--Falar o que? E com quem? ----Sango perguntou confusa.

--Não é nada. ----disse naturalmente.

--Ok, vou tomar meu banho. ----Sango disse entrando em seu quarto e Kagome fez o mesmo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Já era noite e Inuyasha estava em seu banho e ela não saia de sua cabeça parecia q algo o atraia para ela e não sabia explicar nunca sentira isso era mais forte do que o que sentira antes de ser mordido pela vampira e ele chama carinhosamente de vam-vaca pela maneira como ela se vestia, agora pensando bem Kagome tinha alguns traços dela mais sua aparecia era muito mais jovem e angelical e seu corpo era muito belo e cheio de curvas se Kagome usasse uma roupa parecida com a daquela vam-vaca ele teria um enfarte por que aquele sim é um corpo para se andar vestida daquele jeito, então notou que estava ficando excitado e ligou o chuveiro na água gelada para acalmar os nervos. Algum tempo depois saiu do banho notou que as portas da varanda do seu quarto estavam abertas e ele não as havia deixado assim farejou no ar e sentiu um cheiro familiar então sorriu.

--Por que entrou pela varanda? Era mais fácil ter batido na porta. ----disse sorrindo zombeteiramente se virando e vendo a pessoa sentada na sua cama.

--Não gosto de chamar atenção. ----respondeu sorrindo.

--Então, o que quer aqui Kagome? ----perguntou vendo-a usar uma camisola de um tecido leve mais não transparente a não se que molhe, pensando nisso Inuyasha sorriu afinal ele tava meio molhado, a camisola batia acima do joelho, era decotado e marcava levemente suas curvas realmente ela era uma tentação.

--Eu não tava conseguindo dormir. ----disse sorrindo não parecendo dar a mínima para a questão de ele esta só de toalha na sua frente.

--Por que acha que eu vou consegui resolver isso? ----perguntou com um sorriso sedutor.

--Queria respostas. ----falou sorrindo vendo o dele sumir.

--Espera eu me trocar? ----perguntou serio.

--Claro se vc se sentir melhor sem essa toalha. ----disse ainda sorrindo.

--Tome cuidado com frases de duplo sentido eu posso levá-las a serio. ----disse lançando um olhar lascivo para ela que simplesmente sorriu e piscou para ele "Ela realmente gosta de brincar com fogo" pensou enquanto entrava no banheiro, saiu algum tempo depois usando uma calça de moletom meio larga e bem confortável. ----Antes de tudo também tenho perguntas e também quero respostas. ----disse pegando uma cadeira e se sentando de frente para ela fazendo suas pernas quase se tocarem.

--Façamos o seguinte então eu pergunto e vc responde e depois invertemos o que acha? ----disse sem parar de encará-lo fazendo-o aquecer com aquele olhar dela onde ele poderia mergulhar ate o fim de sua vida.

--Ótimo. ----respondeu e eles caíram em um silencio reconfortante. ----Então, pergunte. ----Inuyasha disse suavemente ainda sem desviar o olhar.

--Vc não tem cede por quê? ----perguntou diretamente.

--Como sabe disso? ----perguntou aproximando os rostos se inclinando para frente.

--Responda minha pergunta primeiro Inuyasha, depois respondo a sua. ----disse com um leve sorriso.

--É por causa de uma jóia **[que não é a Shikon no Tama. **que eu encontrei e descobri rapidamente sua utilidade para mim como vampiro, mais só achei metade dela e reparti em duas uma parte para mim e a outra parte para Miroku. ----explicou ainda encarando-a.

--A Constelação? ----sussurrou pensativa mais Inuyasha ouviu perfeitamente.

--Sim esse é o nome da jóia mais como sabe sobre ela? ----perguntou e Kagome voltou a encará-lo diretamente já que enquanto pensava seu olhar ficou perdido.

--É uma lenda que passa entre minha família, fala que ela deveria proteger metade dessa jóia mais ela se perdeu e nunca mais foi vista e achei melhor não procurá-la, pois ela pode tanto servi para o bem quanto para o mal por isso resolvi deixar para lá seguindo o conselho de minha mãe que temia por minha vida. ----disse tranquilamente. ----Como achou essa metade de jóia? ----perguntou suspeitando de algo.

--Ela já estava na minha família a gerações estava com Sesshoumaru ele me contou a historia dela e depois me entregou. ----respondeu naturalmente. ----Agora me responda como sabia que não bebia sangue? ----perguntou vendo-a ficar pensativa sobre se devia falar ou não.

--Bom se vc pesquisou sabe que minha mãe foi morta por vampiros, certo? ----falou olhando-o diretamente vendo-o concordar. ----Mais o que não sabem é que ela era uma vampira, foi mordia antes que eu nascesse na realidade foi no dia em que estava nascendo, eu já seria uma meio-vampira por ser filha de um vampiro mais esse ato dele mudou um pouco as coisas. ----disse de cabeça baixa.

--O que houve? ----perguntou preocupado pelo silencio repentino dela.

--Eu tenho todas as habilidades de vampiro mais não tenho nenhuma fraqueza. ----disse voltando a olhá-lo.

--Tipo o Blade? ----perguntou sarcástico.

--É tipo isso mais também não tenho a cede. ----respondeu sorrindo.

--Certo. ----concordou também sorrindo. ----Mais então qual o lado da sua família que é caça vampiros? ----perguntou curioso.

--A família da minha mãe. ----respondeu vendo-o abrir a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa. ----Foi mordido por um vampiro ou vampira? ----perguntou cortando-o.

--Vampira. ----respondeu meio que com nojo. ----Me conte algum segredo seu que vc sabe que vai me surpreender. ----disse sorrindo isso não era uma pergunta mais mesmo assim ela teria que responder.

--Qual a outra coisa que vampiros consideram seus inimigos alem dos caça vampiros é claro? ----perguntou repentinamente após um tempo de silencio.

--Acho que são bruxas. ----Inuyasha respondeu incerto.

--Certo, acredita que exista bruxas? ----perguntou parecendo que necessitava da resposta certa.

--Acredito em tudo que possa ver. ----respondeu dando de ombros.

--Acreditaria se eu dissesse que eu sou uma bruxa? ----perguntou e ele viu um brilho diferente nos olhos dela.

--Pode provar? ----perguntou sorrindo levemente mais sentiu um arrepio quando aquele brilho nos olhos dela aumentou.

--Ok. ----disse sorrindo então sentiu uma forte energia empurrando-o e então foi para na área da varanda. ----É prova suficiente para vc? ----perguntou colocando uma mão em cada lado da cadeira cercando-o e o impedindo de levantar.

--Sim. ----Respondeu surpreso vendo o brilho dos olhos dela sumir.

--Sou bem diferente, não acha? ----perguntou meio triste e ele notou isso se sentando ao lado dela na sua cama.

--Sabia que era diferente e eu gosto disso em vc. ----respondeu vendo-a voltar a encará-lo com um sorriso radiante.

--Rin é minha prima e também é bruxa e Sango é vampira e aprendiz de bruxa. ----Kagome falou normalmente.

--Rin não é vampira? ----Inuyasha perguntou.

--Sim ela foi mordida muito recentemente. ----respondeu.

--Vc eu entendo não ter cede mais e elas eu não consigo entender. ----disse e em seguida Kagome estendeu um braço onde havia uma espécie de faixa ele olhou-a confuso então segurou e tirou a faixa revelando marcas de caninos neste o que o surpreendeu. ----Vc as alimenta com seu próprio sangue? ----perguntou muito surpreso pela descoberta.

--Elas não precisão de muito e meu sangue as sustentam por mais de um mês. ----disse naturalmente.

--Isso não lhe afeta? ----perguntou meio preocupado.

--Iie a não ser por uma leve tontura momentânea. ----disse tranqüila pegando a faixa da mão dele e colocando-a de volta.

Conversaram sobre muitas coisas e com um tempo pareciam não terem nenhum segredo para falarem, então começaram com as piadas e surgiram leves brigas também logo estavam parecendo amigos de infância.

--Tenho que ir. ----Kagome disse quando todos os assuntos acabaram e estavam em silencio por um tempo, nem notará como acabou deitada ao lado de Inuyasha que a abraçava pela cintura, Kagome olhou para o relógio e viu que já se passavam das duas da madrugada.

--Eu nem vi as horas passarem. ----Inuyasha disse se levantando e trazendo consigo a moça em seus braços.

--Até outra hora Inuyasha. ----disse indo para a varanda.

--Oyasumi Nasai. ----Inuyasha disse sorrindo.

--Oyasumi Nasai. ---Kagome respondeu antes de em um picar de olhos da parte de Inuyasha sumir, este simplesmente sorriu com o ato da garota.

Seu resto de noite foi agitado ainda não conseguia tirar Kagome da cabeça tudo que ela lhe contara foi um sinal de confiança e daria muito valor a isso seria um bom amigo para ela.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Em outro quarto uma moça passava a noite do mesmo jeito, Inuyasha era um bom homem diferente de todos que já conhecerá gostava de ter poderes sobre as mulheres mais não usava isso para te-las em sua cama e também dera um grande sinal de confiança ao contar toda sua vida para ela seria uma boa amiga para ele.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Descobriram onde essa maldita jóia esta? ----um homem de cabelos negros e longos e olhos vermelhos sangue.

--Ainda não temos dicas de onde possam estar senhor mais todos estão à procura. ----disse uma mulher de olhos iguais aos dele e cabelos presos em um coque.

--EU QUERO RESULTADOS E QUERO RAPIDO. ----gritou fazendo a mulher se encolher com isso.

--Sim senhor Naraku. ----a mulher disse antes de sair da sala.

--Não gaste tanta energia à toa querido. ----disse uma mulher na cama.

--Irei gastar minhas energias em coisas mais úteis. ----voltando para cama com um sorriso malicioso sendo correspondido pela mulher.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Kagome Higurashi 21 anos com uma aparência jovem e angelical, sua beleza e estonteante e invejada pelas mulheres e desejada pelos homens, uma garota cheia de mistérios para os outros por parte de mãe é bruxa e por parte de pai vampira uma mistura odiada pelos dois lados, foi criada pelo avô paterno que mostrava constantemente seu desprezo e morreu há quatro anos atrás.

--Bom dia. ----Rin falou entrando na cozinha e encontrando a mesa de café posta.

--Bom dia. ----Kagome respondeu sorrindo.

Rin Higurashi também 21 anos também muito bela, sua face infantil entra em contraste com o corpo de mulher, prima de Kagome vinda do lado dos bruxos da família Rin nunca a condenou como os outros de sua família, recentemente mordida por Kagome em um ato de salvar sua vida e a pedido da mesma é claro.

--O temos para o café da manhã? ----Sango apareceu ainda de pijama igualmente as outras duas.

--Veja por vc mesma. ----Rin respondeu já da mesa.

Sango igualmente as outras duas tinha 21 anos e era de uma beleza extraordinária assim como as outras, desde de pequena tinha um fascínio estranho por criaturas assombradas e sempre soube de seus segredos e sempre perguntava sobre essas coisas para Rin e Kagome sobre essas coisas até que um dia cansadas de tantas perguntas elas a chamaram para se torna aprendiz de feiticeira e após alguns anos acabou sendo atacada por um vampiro e acabou se tornando uma para a felicidade dela.

--Ótimo eu to faminta. ----disse se sentando à mesa e começando a servi.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Mais um dia. ----Inuyasha disse se espreguiçando e olhando para o criado mudo onde tinha um relógio mostrando que era 08:00 da manhã.

--Irmãozinho ta na hora de acorda. ----ouviu Sesshoumaru dizer.

--Já to acordado. ----respondeu e de algum modo se sentia estranhamente feliz e bem humorado.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Senhor recebemos informações sobre o que pediu. ----disse a mulher de olhos vermelhos.

--Essa é uma ótima noticia Kagura. ----o outro disse sorrindo.

--Sabia que iria gostar. ----disse com um sorriso como o do outro.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**Tradução:**

Daijobu? – Vc está bem?

Hajimemashite – Prazer em conhecê-lo ou conhecê-la

Gomen – Desculpa

Ecchi – Tarado

Oyasumi Nasai – Boa Noite

Acho que é só se surgir palavras que eu não tenha traduzido e vcs não saibam avisem para que eu possa botar a tradução.

Espero que tenham gosta ah e deixe uma autora feliz deixem reviews.

Kissus

Ja ne


	3. Apenas amigos?

**Lory Higurashi** _Ola e muito bom te-la acompanhando mais uma de minhas fics e que esteja gostando, espero que continue assim e muito obrigada._

**cris** _E ai como vai? Muito bom saber que esta achando essa historia legal espero que continue gostando valeu._

**Agome chan** _OIE menina mais uma vez estou lhe agradecendo pelo reviews e principalmente por acompanhar a minha mais nova historia espero que este cap. estaja tao bom quanto os outros brigadao._

Kissus

Boa leitura.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Havia chegado o primeiro dia de faculdade após uma semana naquela republica já dera para conhecer muito bem a vizinhança onde grande parte eram alunos em busca de maior proximidade e menos gastos. Kagome aquele dia acordara no mesmo horário de sempre já era estranho uma vampira ter sono à noite, já preparara o café da manhã e todas já tomavam o café da manhã. Kagome vestia uma calça jeans branca que marcava todas as suas curvas e uma blusa azul escura com uma trançada em Y, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma folgada e em seus pés usava uma delicada sandália rasteira preta mostrando seus belos e bem cuidados pés. Rin usava uma baby look que deixava um pouco sua barriga definida amostra na cor branca e uma corsário bege com uma sandália com um pequeno salto também branca e seus cabelos encontravam-se soltos. Sango vestia uma camisa de botões num tom de rosa bem claro com os três primeiros botões abertos dando uma bela visão do vale de seus seios e uma calça de lycra preta com um tênis cinza com detalhes em rosa e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, naquela cidade o clima não era frio e nem era quente podiam usar qualquer tipo de roupa e a faculdade não tinha exigência de roupa. Haviam combinado com os meninos de irem mais cedo para eles mostrarem a faculdade já que eram veteranos e pelo que eles disseram eram populares, coisa que elas não davam a mínima mais significava que tinham privilégios por lá; elas em todos os lugares em que estudaram ou morava tentavam não chamar muita atenção mais era meio difícil já que eram três garotas que todos diziam ser belas e alem de tudo eram simpáticas e educadas com todos, também não eram metidas o que chamava mais atenção por ser algo pouco comum.

--Acho que já esta na hora, não é mesmo? ----Kagome disse enquanto se levantava e tirava sua parte na mesa, era um costume cada uma ter sua parte em cada coisa pra evitar confusão nas coisas de casa.

--Hai. ----responderam as outras duas terminando e fazendo o mesmo que ela colocando tudo na pia indo na direção da porta.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Com certeza havia acordado mais cedo que o normal alem da faculdade tinham que acompanhar suas novas amiga no primeiro dia de faculdade já que Miroku havia proposto isso a elas que aceitaram, Miroku havia proposto isso para agradecer ao delicioso almoço que elas lhe ofereceram quando chegaram, Inuyasha não se negou afinal amava a companhia de Kagome apesar de viver negando isso aos seus amigos, Sesshoumaru também se negava a dizer que era mais gentil com Rin do que era com os outros e Miroku falava abertamente que estava apaixonado por sua "deusa de olhos chocolates" o modo como começou a se referir a ela quando conversavam sobre elas e parecia que isso a cada dia se tornava mais comum entre eles falar delas. Inuyasha vestia uma calça jeans largada e uma camisa branca mostrando seus músculos, pois alem de moldar perfeitamente em seu corpo as mangas eram dobradas ate o cotovelo e também deixava alguns botões abertos mostrando seu peitoral e nos pés usava um all star preto. Sesshoumaru usava um visual igual ao do irmão somente mudando a cor da camisa que era azul e seu tênis era menos despojado. Miroku usava uma camiseta vermelha e uma calça também jeans e assim como Inuyasha usava um all star, com certeza eram homens para fazer o trânsito parar com tanta beleza.

Já se encontravam na frente da casa esperando as meninas e quando viu essas saindo podia jurar que estavam com a boca seca com uma visão tão digamos... tentador. Mais eles não eram os únicos a estarem fascinados, pois aos olhos das moças eles eram como deuses visitando a terra.

--Ohayou. ----disseram a meninas com grandes sorrisos, o que sempre impressionava Inuyasha afinal sabia que elas já haviam sofrido muito, mais nada contou aos outros já que prometera segredo para Kagome.

--Ohayou. ----disseram os três juntos mais o único que recebeu um beijo estalado na bochecha fora Inuyasha que também foi o único que corou com o ato vindo de Kagome.

--Vamos. ----esta chamou sem se importar com a cara dos outros, na verdade Inuyasha sabia por que ela tinha feito aquilo afinal fez o mesmo depois que se despediram após o almoço.

Todos estavam indo a caminho da faculdade que não era longe mais nesse curto tempo que não durou nem 15 minutos todos puderam perceber que Inuyasha e Kagome pareciam amigos de infância pela maneira que conversavam e a proximidade.

--Bem sejam bem-vindas. ----Inuyasha disse enquanto abraçava Kagome pela cintura em um ato protetor como de um irmão mais velho a trazendo para mais perto de si.

--Obrigada. ----Kagome disse enquanto olhava para Inuyasha com um sorriso amigável colocando sua mão por cima da mão que se encontrava em sua cintura afagando levemente em sinal de agradecimento, Kagome não dizia mais por algum motivo gostava da maneira possessiva de Inuyasha parecia um irmão mais velho "Mais eu queria que ele fosse mais" assustou-se com esse pensamento mais não demonstrou e deixou-se ser guiada por Inuyasha e todos que viam a cena pensavam que eram namorados e Inuyasha gostava dessa sensação. Conseguiram mostra a faculdade para elas e Inuyasha e Kagome continuaram da mesma maneira de antes e neste momento poderia dizer que muita gente tava decepcionada com o "namoro" dos dois.

--Sua aula é aqui. ----Inuyasha disse, era engraçado como nesse primeiro horário todos tiveram aulas separadas mais já tinham combinado de se encontrarem na hora que tivesse um intervalo em um local calmo que os rapazes mostraram.

--Obrigada novamente. ----disse se virando para ficarem frente a frente a mão de Inuyasha simplesmente parou do outros lado de seu corpo por causa da volta que ela fez, depois deu um outro beijo em sua bochecha em seguida dando uma piscadela se soltando dele. ----Ja ne. ----sussurrou antes de entrar na sala.

--Ja ne. ----disse com um sorriso discreto, era incrível como esta perto dela sempre o fazia sorrir a toa balançou a cabeça e entrou na sua sala pouco depois bateu o sinal é mais um ano havia começado e este prometia grandes coisas.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Domo. ----ouviu alguém dizer bem perto de si e virou-se bruscamente dando de cara com profundos olhos azuis, estava no local combinado era onde havia uma espécie de jardim secreto onde ninguém ia a não ser eles e agora suas novas amigas, sentiu suas mãos automaticamente segura-la pela cintura a puxando para mais perto vendo a confusão nos olhos da moça em seus braços mais essa não demonstrava nenhuma rejeição ao que pretendia fazer, seus olhos focaram-se nos lábios dela e no momento pareciam muito convidativos e já conseguia sentir a respiração dela em seu rosto assim como a sua deveria esta no dela, mais no ultimo instante suas orelhas caninas começaram a se mexer e pode identificar que alguém se aproximava, então gentilmente a afastou vendo mais confusão nos olhos dela.

--Domo. ----sussurrou se sentando escorado numa arvore puxando-a para sentar ao seu lado esta ficou mais tranqüila apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto sentia-o abraçá-la novamente **[como fez ao chegarem à faculdade só que agora a abraçava pelo ombro.** trazendo-a para mais perto. ----Como foi suas primeiras aulas? ----perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

--Existem muitas pessoas metidas, todas as aulas até agora conseguiram me deixar mais do que entediada já que os professores não passaram nada e eu tive que passar as aulas todas ouvindo como foram as férias maravilhosas das paty's. ----disse com os olhos fechados e sorrindo, uma grande vontade de beijá-la voltou com tudo e teve que se segurar para não fazer isso.

--Vc se acostuma. ----ouviram a voz de Miroku e logo todos apareceram, mais Inuyasha e Kagome nem se mexeram da posição em que se encontravam.

--Ah mais eu espero que isso aconteça antes que eu de uns supapos na cara de umas paty's. ----Sango disse emburrada Miroku estava ao seu lado e se aproveitou da falta de atenção de Sango esta que estava de braços cruzados e com a cara fechada assustou-se um pouco mais logo começou a ficar vermelha de raiva e...

PAFT

--E ele fez de novo. ----Rin sussurrou ao lado de Sesshoumaru que simplesmente concordou vendo uma Sango furiosa se sentar ao lado de Kagome que ainda continuava sendo abraçada por Inuyasha enquanto os dois riam levemente da cena.

--E como foi seu primeiro dia na escola? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou para Rin e todos ficaram calados esperando a resposta de Rin, esta estava corada com a repentina atenção dirigida a ela por parte de Sesshoumaru.

--Eu diria que foi igual ao de Kagome e Sango o mais profundo tédio. ----respondeu Rin suspirando realmente fora bem cansativo e só havia tido metade das aulas.

--Quero ver vcs reclamarem de tédio quando as aulas realmente começarem. ----Miroku disse ainda massageando a face e finalmente se sentando ao lado de Sango, esta simplesmente lhe dirigiu um olhar assassino. A ordem ficou Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku, estes passaram o intervalo conversando sobre assuntos diversos. No ultimo horário Kagome e Inuyasha tiveram juntos e no final acabaram saindo primeiro que os outros ficaram esperando os outros na portão.

--Oi gatinha, não acha deveria andar em melhor companhia? ----Kagome e Inuyasha ouviram alguém falar atrás dela e viu Inuyasha rosnar de leve, Kagome se virou e deu de cara com um youkai lobo de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos olhando-a de modo malicioso.

--E o que seria uma companhia considerada melhor? ----perguntou com um sorriso falso na cara.

--Eu. ----disse como se fosse algo obvio, Kagome simplesmente gargalhou e andou para trás ate sentir que estava escorada em Inuyasha que automaticamente enlaçou sua cintura aproximando mais os corpos e sorriu ao sentir o corpo de Kagome estremecer.

--Fique longe dela lobo fedido. ----disse Inuyasha de maneira ameaçadora mais o outro nem ligou muito para isso.

--Ou vai fazer o que cara de cachorro? -----perguntou zombeteiro.

--Oh cara vê se se enxerga ta legal vc não é melhor do que ninguém aqui. ----Kagome disse estourando por existir tanta arrogância em uma pessoa só, mais sentiu Inuyasha apertar mais sua cintura em um pedido mudo para que se acalmasse, podiam se conhecer a pouco tempo mais conheciam a linguagem do corpo e do olhar um do outro, Kagome respirou fundo tentando se acalma.

--Gostei de vc garota vai ser legal te domar. ----disse antes de sair e deixando uma Kagome super irritada e um hanyou se segurando para não soltar um rosnado, mais sorriu quando ouviu um rosnado vindo da garota a qual ainda pemanecia enlaçando sua cintura.

--Acalme-se. ----sussurrou em seu ouvido vendo-a se arrepiar e relaxar rapidamente em seus braços.

--Interrompemos? ----Sango e Rin perguntaram rindo maliciosamente assim como Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

--Não, não interropem na verdade agradeceria se tivessem aparecido antes. ----Kagome disse e saiu andando um pouco emburrada se libertando dos braços do hanyou.

--E eu que tinha conseguido fazer-la relaxar. ----disse Inuyasha começando a andar.

--O que houve? ----Miroku perguntou curioso.

--O lobo fedido deu em cima dela. ----respondeu levemente.

--E isso deixou ela assim, estranho normalmente uma mulher cai aos pés de Kouga. ----Miroku disse pensativo.

--Eu não sou qualquer mulher e não é qualquer idiota metido a besta que vai me conquistar. ----Kagome disse já mais calma se existia alguma coisa que odiava muito era gente metida e racista não gostara nada da maneira como Kouga falara e seu primeiro ato foi de assegurar a Inuyasha que preferia ele, na primeira vez que conversou com Inuyasha achou que ele seria esse tipo de pessoa mais se enganou completamente. Mais ela não sabia era que Inuyasha pensou o mesmo que ela quando a conheceu e não sabe o alivio que o fez sentir quando se aproximou dele mostrando claramente sua preferência e gostou muita da maneira como ela falou com ele, realmente Kagome parecia uma mulher perfeita para ele, ao notar tal pensamento balançou a cabeça "pare de besteira ela é só sua amiga" se censurou enquanto apresava o passo para ficar lado a lado com Kagome esta simplesmente lhe sorriu mostrando que não estava mais emburrada. Estavam mais atrás dos outros e esses chegaram primeiro se despediram e foram para sua respectivas casas sobrando apenas Kagome e Inuyasha na rua.

--Mata ashita. ----Kagome disse depois deu um beijo em sua bochecha se virando em seguida para ir embora.

--Matte. ----Inuyasha disse calmamente segurando o pulso puxando-a de volta.

--Nani? ----perguntou confusa olhando para ele.

--Vc gostaria de dar uma volta comigo essa noite? ----perguntou sorrindo, era estranha a sensação que sentia quando estava perto dela lhe dava mais segurança ao mesmo tempo que o deixava mais inseguro.

--Hai. ----respondeu quase que imediatamente ainda mantendo seu sorriso. ----Que horas? ----perguntou não se importando por Inuyasha ainda segura-la pelo pulso.

--Te pego as 07:00. ----disse só então soltou o pulso dela.

--A gente se encontra aqui as 07:00. ----ela corrigiu sem dar chance de responde-la foi para sua casa, Inuyasha suspirou ela sempre dava o assunto por encerrado e o deixava com cara de bobo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Hum... olha quem vai para um encontro. ----Sango disse maliciosamente.

--Chame como vc bem entender Sango. ----Kagome disse desistindo de convencer a amiga de que não era um encontro, esta vestia um leve vestido azul com traços de azul mais claros e no decote havia duas fitas da mesma cor do vestido que era amarrado e que caia ate abaixo da cintura que também era apertado ate chegar nesta e abaixo era solto seus cabelos encontravam-se metade presos por uma presilha também azul e em seus pés usava uma sandália branca rasteira.

--O que vcs vão fazer? ----Rin perguntou aparecendo na sala.

--Não faço a mínima idéia. ----Kagome disse antes de sair.

--To curiosa. ----Sango disse.

--Eu também. ----Rin disse e então se olharam e viram que pensavam a mesma coisa.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Domo. ----Inuyasha disse, este vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa social por fora da calça e como sempre alguns botões abertos.

--Domo. ----Kagome respondeu sorrindo e alem da roupa usava uma leve maquiagem que compunha de uma lápis de olho e uma sombra leve prateada e um brilho labial transparente.

--Vamos? ----Inuyasha disse sorrindo.

--Para onde vamos? ----perguntou curiosa.

--Que tal uma volta antes do jantar? ----sugeriu começando a puxá-la delicadamente pela cintura.

--Por mim tudo bem. ----disse sorrindo aceitando a mão dele em sua cintura algo que parecia estar se tornando um habito.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Vamos segui-los logo antes de os perdemos de vista. ----disse Sango.

--Estávamos pensando a mesma coisa. ----ouviram Miroku dizer e ao seu lado pode-se ver Sesshoumaru, elas apenas concordaram e começaram a seguir o "casal" à frente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Finalmente chegamos a essa cidade. ----Kagura disse se jogando no sofá.

--Não reclame Kagura, estamos aqui por um objetivo não se desvie. ----Naraku disse grosso.

--Ta eu já sei. ----disse com desdém.

--Não se esqueça eu sou seu chefe. ----disse irritado.

--Sim senhor. ----disse antes que visse Naraku sair da sala.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Andavam já fazia umas duas horas e conversavam sobre coisas variadas e se divertiam muito com a companhia um do outro.

--Algo errado? ----Kagome perguntou notando que Inuyasha ficara serio de repente, este parou e olhou para ela pensando se diria ou não para ela.

--Eu só estava pensando em como é difícil alguém como eu encontrar pessoas que não me temem. ----disse dando um suspiro desanimado voltando a andar.

--Mais vc tem ao Miroku e ao Sesshoumaru e... ----disse e então Inuyasha sentiu algo quente em sua mão, olhou e viu que Kagome segurava sua mão e lhe sorria levemente. ----tem a mim também. ----completou.

--Não preciso que sinta pena de mim. ----disse virando o rosto mais não liberando sua mão da dela.

--Não tenho pena. ----Kagome disse meio zangada com o comentário dele parando e como segurava a mão dele o fez parar também. ----Por que isso agora? Já não dei todos os sinais bastantes para mostrar que não o temo e que confio em vc? ----Kagome disse, soltou sua mão e sem olhar para trás começou a se afastar completamente irritada.

--Kagome espere. ----Inuyasha chamou após algum tempo quando ela já estava meio longe suspirou quando ela não parou então deu um salto.

--Idiota. ----Kagome disse parando ao notar Inuyasha pousando na sua frente.

--Tenho que concordar com isso. ----disse com as orelhas baixas em sinal de arrependimento. ----Gomen. ----disse ainda do mesmo jeito.

--Vc tem muita sorte de eu gostar de vc caso contrario... ----não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois fora abraçada por Inuyasha e foi um sensação ótima sentir o calor do corpo dele e após a surpresa correspondeu ao abraço e ficaram assim por um tempo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Bom ta na cara que eles estão namorando. ----Miroku disse para os outros.

--Se tivessem teria sentido pelo cheiro deles. ----Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

--Mais eles são tão Kawaii juntos. ----Rin disse com um brilho nos olhos.

--Realmente eu tenho que concorda. ----Sango disse sorrindo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Arigatou. ----ouviu Inuyasha sussurrar após um tempo, Kagome sorriu e se afastou um pouco.

--Não precisa agradecer é só não fazer de novo. ----disse e então olhou para o lado e viu um simples restaurante.

--Certo. ----disse e olhou para o mesmo local que ela olhava. ----Mais agora que tal jantarmos? ----perguntou sorrindo.

--Pra mim ta ótimo. ----disse e sentiu Inuyasha a levá-la pela mão até o restaurante.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Já descobriu onde a constelação se encontra? ----Naraku disse sentado na poltrona.

--Bom metade da jóia esta sendo usada por um vampiro senhor. ----Kagura respondeu temerosa.

--O QUE? ----alguém perguntou com espanto.

--Mais parece que é para aplacar sua cede e não aumentar seu poder. ----Kagura finalizou vendo Naraku confirmar com a cabeça.

--Isso pode ser ótimo para nossos planos. ----disse com um sorriso maléfico. ----Enquanto a outra metade? ----perguntou se apoiando na mesa com os cotovelos mostrando interesse.

--Não se tem noticia sobre esta. ----disse simplesmente.

--E o que ainda faz aqui vá descobri sobre a outra metade agora. ----ordenou e viu a outra concordar e se retirar da sala. ----E vc quero que conquiste aquele vampiro. ----disse para a outra pessoa na sala.

--Sim senhor. ----disse também se retirando.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Por que não tem namorado? ----a pergunta surgiu de repente assustando tanto Kagome quanto a pessoa que fez esta.

--Acho que ninguém realmente já gostou de mim como eu realmente sou se é que me entende? ----respondeu após pensar um pouco sobre o assunto.

--Sei o que quer dizer. ----disse após um suspiro.

--Esse assunto é estranhamente constrangedor. ----Kagome disse sorrindo levemente embaraçada.

--Hahaha isso é verdade. ----disse do mesmo modo que Kagome continuaram a conversar sobre vários assuntos se divertindo muito com a presença um do outro.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Enquanto isso lá fora dois casais observavam entediados pelo o jeito sem sal do casal no simples restaurante.

--Pensei que ia rolar algo interessante mais não houve nada demais. ----Miroku disse frustrado.

--Eles realmente só são amigos. ----Sango disse do mesmo modo que Miroku.

--É o que parece. ----Rin disse não tão desapontada era legal ver Kagome tão animada com um garoto mesmo que fosse só como amigo.

--É bem interessante. ----Sesshoumaru disse naturalmente se virando para ir embora os outros vendo isso fizeram o mesmo já que não ocorria nada interessante mesmo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ora não seja boba mulher, não sou do tipo mulherengo e não diga que sou arrogante. ----disse e em seguida ficou com cara emburrada enquanto Kagome a sua frente ria pra caramba da maneira infantil de Inuyasha, este simplesmente emburrou mais ainda.

--Vamos Inuyasha vai dizer que vc estava sendo sedutor comigo antes de realmente me conhecer por cortesia, faça-me um favor né. ----Kagome disse ainda debochando.

--Ta eu confesso eu achei vc muito bonita. ----disse ainda emburrado. ----Mais metade daquele time pensou o mesmo após o gol "acidental". ----disse agora olhando diretamente para ela que corou levemente com o comentário o que fez Inuyasha sorrir levemente sabia que o gol não tivera nada de acidental por isso disse essa parte com ironia.

--Também achei vc bem bonito, mais não faz meu tipo bancar uma de sedutora. ----disse ainda constrangida e contrariada.

--Como se vc precisasse bancar a sedutora. ----Inuyasha deixou escapar.

--O que quer dizer com isso? ----perguntou inquiridora.

--Não disse nada. ----rebateu meio nervoso.

--Vou fingir que acredito. ----disse voltando a comer antes que esfriasse.

--Keh. ----foi tudo que Inuyasha disse antes de fazer o mesmo que Kagome o resto do jantar foi feito em completo silencio.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Caminhavam silenciosamente a noite estava bela e muitos namorados eram visto por estes, o que não colaborava em nada para o casal que cada vez mais ficavam constrangidos, Inuyasha andava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça olhando para os lados não querendo encontrar o olhar de Kagome que estava começando a ficar emburrada com toda aquela situação.

--Isto realmente esta ridículo Inuyasha. ----Kagome disse quando estavam quase chegando na rua deles.

--Concordo. ----disse com um leve sorriso. ----Afinal não a motivo para estamos constrangidos na presença um do outro, não é mesmo? ----disse mais próximo de Kagome.

--Hai. ----Kagome respondeu sorrindo e olhando para a casa onde morava e ao se virar se deparou com belos olhos dourados a encarando de um modo profundo se pegou de repente fitando os belos lábios dele que ao notar isso sorriu levemente malicioso enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais mostrando que iria beijá-la e esta novamente não demonstrou sinal algum de que iria resistir a isso e novamente uma felicidade estranha o dominou e se aproximou mais um pouco quase sentindo aqueles lábios juntos aos seus.

--Ora se não é o cara de cachorro. ----ouviram e logo se afastaram com o susto e olharam para o youkais lobo que sorria desdenhosamente para o hanyou que soltou um fraco rosnado.

--O que quer lobo fedido? ----perguntou grosso se esquecendo que Kagome estava ali e dando um passo a frente fazendo Kagome ficar atrás de si.

--Vim ver se a gatinha estava em casa. ----respondeu olhando para um ponto atrás de Inuyasha onde Kagome se encontrava.

--Fique longe dela lobo fedido. ----Inuyasha disse ameaçadoramente.

--Ora cachorrinho sei que não a nada entre vcs. ----Kouga disse sorrindo de modo vitorioso. ----Meu faro não me engana. ----disse apontando para o nariz.

--Não ouse chegar a um metro de distancia dela e eu te mato. ----rosnou Inuyasha.

--Então venha. ----Kouga disse e Inuyasha já estava pronto para avançar.

--CHEGA. ----Kagome gritou alto o suficiente para Inuyasha encolher as orelhas e o outro cobrir as suas. ----NÃO VOU SER MOTIVO PARA DOIS YOUKAIS BAKAS BRIGAREM COMO SE FOSSE UM BRINDE PARA QUEM GANHAR, ENTÃO SE MATEM MAIS NÃO ME USEM COMO MOTIVO PARA ISSO. ----terminou de "dizer" e foi para sua casa pisando duro deixando dois homens assustados com isso.

--Até outra hora cara de cachorra há sua hora ainda não chegou. ----Kouga disse depois de se recuperar do choque e foi embora, Inuyasha olhou mais uma vez na direção em que uma irritada garota fora e suspirou indo na direção da sua.

--Já esta virando costume brigarmos. ----comentou enquanto mais uma vez suspirava.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--E então como foi à noite? ----perguntou Sango após ver a amiga entrar em casa.

--Começou ótima e terminou péssima. ----disse bufando.

--Nossa o que houve? ----Rin perguntou entrando na sala.

Kagome contou tudo sem se esquecer de nenhum detalhe.

--Vcs quase se beijaram de novo? ----Rin perguntou surpresa.

--Sabia que a gente ia perder alguma coisa interessante. ----Sango deixou escapar. ----Itai. ----Sango disse após levar uma cotovelada de Rin.

--Não se preocupe Rin sabia que estavam lá. ----Kagome respondeu sorrindo.

--Por que não gosta do Kouga? ----Rin perguntou após lembra desse detalhe.

--Ele é um vampiro maligno. ----Kagome respondeu simplesmente se levantando e indo na direção das escadas. ----Oyasumi Nasai. ----disse enquanto subia as escadas.

--Oyasumi Nasai. ----as outras duas responderam sorrindo levemente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Em outra republica a situação era a mesma para um certo hanyou que por muita insistência e chateação narrou tudo o que houve na noite em que saiu com sua "amiga" e que acabou se tornando um pesadelo com a aparição do youkai lobo que estragou completamente o clima e que deixou uma moça bem irritada com ambos pela mania de competição que tinham. Inuyasha conhece Kouga a três anos e quando descobriram que eram vampiros entraram em pé de guerra um com o outro, Kouga para deixar o hanyou irritado gostava de seduzir suas ficantes ou até mesmo namoradas com o seu poder de vampiro para raiva de Inuyasha e assim a guerra entre os dois começou e agora Kagome foi pega entre eles.

--Nossa não me surpreendo que ela tenha se irritado. ----Miroku disse meio risonho por causa da história.

--Quer dizer que vcs quase se beijaram "de novo"? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou inquiridor afinal o irmão não se sentia tão abalado assim por uma mulher tão facilmente e agora parecia um adolescente apaixonado e tímido.

--Hai. ----vendo um olhá-lo maliciosamente e o outro o olhar com estranha surpresa. ----Eu sei é estranho e nem eu mesmo consigo entender o que esta havendo comigo eu só... gosto e... quero ficar perto... dela. ----disse a ultima parte em um sussurro, mais que os dois puderam ouvir. ----Oyasumi Nasai já esta tarde. ----disse subindo as escadas para ir para o quarto.

--Oyasumi Nasai. ----simplesmente Miroku disse e Inuyasha não deu a mínima já estava acostumado.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ohayou. ----Inuyasha disse na porta de suas visinhas, este vestia uma calça bege e uma camisa pólo branca. Rin vestia uma bermuda um pouco apertada no corpo da cor preta e uma camisa de alças amarelada. Sango usava uma saia prega roxa acima do joelho e uma camisa que amarava nas costas realçando os seios da mesma.

--Ohayou. ----Rin respondeu sorrindo, Sesshoumaru também estava presente este usava uma camisa de botões cinza e uma calça jeans colada azul.

--Ohayou. ----Sango disse e esta admirava Miroku que usava uma calça jeans larga azul e uma camiseta vermelha.

--Inuyasha se vc véu busca a Kagome ela saiu mais cedo hoje disse que tinha que resolver algo. ----Rin disse enquanto saia de casa acompanhada de Sango que fechava a porta.

--Tudo bem eu falo com ela depois. ----Inuyasha disse seguindo os outros na direção da faculdade.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Por que vc me ligou tão cedo? ----Kagome perguntou mal humorada ainda lembrava perfeitamente da quase perfeita noite passada.

--Calma ai queridinha, só queria avisar pra tomar cuidado ele esta na cidade. ----um homem disse tranquilamente algo que a garota não estranhou afinal ele sempre era calmo e engraçado, lembrava ate um pouco Miroku por isso simpatizará com o mesmo assim que o viu.

--Que coisa ótima. ----ironizou Kagome cruzando os braços.

--Quero que se cuide Kagome, leve a serio. ----disse novamente um pouco mais apreensivo.

--Tomarei cuidado. ----disse se virando para ir embora, mais voltou-se para ele lhe dando um grande abraço de urso. ----Senti muito a sua falta. ----disse sendo correspondida pelo outro. ----Obrigada pelo aviso. ----disse enquanto abria a porta e saia por essa.

--Espero que se cuide não quero que ocorra nada com vc. ----disse para si mesmo enquanto voltava ao seu trabalho em seu escritório.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Estava indo tudo tão bem. ----suspirou frustrada.

--O que houve princesa? ----ouviu a voz que muito a irritava.

--Me deixa em paz Kouga, não precisa fingir agora o Inuyasha não esta aqui. ----disse sem olhá-lo, estava quase nos portões da faculdade.

--Não estou fingindo eu realmente sinto algo por vc. ----Kouga disse fingindo-se de magoado pelo que ela disse.

--Pois então sinta algo bem longe de mim. ----Kagome disse olhando-o nos olhos que o fez se arrepiar pelo fogo que esses continham. ----E pela ultima vez me deixa em paz. ----disse se virando e entrando na faculdade deixando Kouga para trás.

--Nenhuma garota me ignora eu ainda nem comecei gatinha. ----Kouga sussurrou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto fazia o mesmo que Kagome.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Kagome. ----ouviu seu nome e suspirou tudo isso a estava irritando.

--Hai. ----disse se virando e não se mostrando nem um pouco animada mesmo depois de ver que era Inuyasha.

--Precisamos conversar. ----disse meio assustado com a maneira da garota no momento tinha medo de se aproximar e ser atacado por esta.

--Fale. ----respondeu respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar um pouco.

--Por que vc esta tão irritada? ----perguntou mais se arrependeu quase que imediatamente ao ver que ela voltou a se irritar bastante.

--Por que vc e aquele youkai lobo estragaram um final de noite que poderia ser perfeito se não tivessem que mostrar quem era mais macho. ----disse em um fôlego só enquanto o outro se encolhia.

--Acha que eu gostei de aquele lobo fedido ter atrapalhado uma noite perfeita? ----perguntou se aproximando mais.

--Mais não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a brigar com aquele lobo como se estivesse defendendo o seu "território". ----disse fazendo aspas com a mão ao mencionar a palavra "território" andando alguns passos na direção de Inuyasha que apesar da cara irritada dela não se mexeu nenhum passo para trás aquela conversa estava começando a irritá-lo.

--Se vc quer ficar com ele eu não interrompo da próxima vez. ----disse mais irritado e mais próximo.

--Eu não gosto daquele lobo. ----respondeu entre dentes.

--Ótimo. ----Inuyasha disse sem prestar muita atenção.

--Ótimo. ----Kagome disse o mesmo e do mesmo modo.

Não repararam mais eram os únicos naquele corredor e no momento estavam bem próximos só era preciso ela olhar para cima e ele para baixo para que seus lábios se encontrassem. Inuyasha olhou para baixo e finalmente notou a proximidade entre eles, notando o olhar sobre si Kagome olhou para cima e novamente deu de cara com aqueles olhos dourados que a olhavam fixamente e desta vez diferente das outras ela quem começou a se aproximar para a surpresa do hanyou mais esse nada fez a não ser esperar pelo beijo.

TRIIIII

O sinal anunciando o inicio das aulas o que fez os dois se afastarem enquanto o corredor começava a encher de alunos a procura de suas salas.

--Maldição. ----Inuyasha suspirou e Kagome sorriu.

--Ja ne. ----disse sorrindo e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do hanyou e em seguida indo embora deixando o hanyou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

O sinal do intervalo acabara de bater mais um casal parecia não se importar, pois não haviam tido o terceiro horário e acabaram se encontrando e acabou rolar um clima entre eles e agora estavam sentados na grama dando os maiores amassos na grama fofa, mais algumas vezes se separavam para que a moça desse um tapa pela mão boba do garoto.

--Humm atrapalhamos? ----uma voz foi-se ouvida e ao se separarem deram de cara com uma garota que sorria maliciosamente e um youkai que tinha um brilho malicioso nos olhos a garota ficou vermelha enquanto o outro apenas sorria da tímides da outra.

--Acho que atrapalhamos, não é mesmo Rin? ----o youkai de cabelos prateados disse frio olhando para a humana ao seu lado.

--Realmente acho que sim Sesshoumaru. ----Rin disse com um sorriso maior.

--Pare com isso Rin. ----a moça ainda vermelha disse.

--Ora desculpe Sango. ----Rin disse sem muita sinceridade na voz ainda risonha.

--Vamos Sango não é para tanto. ----o outro disse ainda sorrindo.

--Cale-se Miroku. ----Sango disse entre dentes o outro apenas balançou as mãos na frente do rosto em defesa. ----Rin só não conte para a Kagome ainda. ----Sango pediu para a outra sabia o motivo do pedido afinal fizeram uma aposta e se Kagome descobrisse ela ganharia a primeira parte.

--Ok não digo nada por enquanto mais cuidado não vai conseguir enganá-la por muito tempo. ----Rin alertou e a outra apenas concordou sorrindo.

--Enganar quem? ----Inuyasha perguntou ao aparecer no local de encontro deles na hora do intervalo.

--A Kagome. ----Sango respondeu.

--Oro? ----perguntou confuso e Rin narrou toda a historia e este sorriu ao terminar de ouvir toda a historia. ----Bom sugiro que os dois limpem a boca da para notar o brilho labial da Sango todo borrado e a boca de Miroku estava do mesmo modo. ----Inuyasha alertou ao final da historia vendo os dois fazerem o que ele disse e logo Kagome apareceu e todos se calaram.

--O que esta havendo aqui? ----perguntou já desconfiada.

--Nada. ----todos disseram juntos o que fez Kagome arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

--Sei vou fingir que acredito. ----respondeu e olhou diretamente para Sango e esta gelou passou um tempo parecendo examiná-la com os olhos cerrados, mais depois sorriu e se sentou e Sango suspirou aliviada assim como os outros, passaram o resto do intervalo conversado sobre coisa fúteis e logo o sinal bateu e todos voltaram para as aulas.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Já arrumou um jeito de se aproximar do vampiro? ----perguntou o homem de olhos vermelhos.

--Já descobri tudo sobre ele e um jeito de me aproximar também. ----disse a mulher de olhos castanhos.

--Ótimo faça isso o quanto antes. ----disse vendo a outra apenas acenar com a cabeça e demonstrando que iria embora. -----Ainda necessito de vc para mais uma coisa. ----disse sorrindo maliciosamente a outra se virou e ao ver seu sorriso, sorriu do mesmo modo se aproximando.

--Será um prazer. ----disse antes de dar-lhe um beijo cheio de luxuria.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

"O que esta havendo comigo? O que esta havendo com ela? Se o sinal não tivesse tocado ela teria me beijado. E por que eu queria tanto que isso acontecesse?" perguntas e mais perguntas rodeavam a mente do hanyou que não prestava a mínima atenção na aula. "Será que...? Não ela é só minha amiga, não é mesmo?" Não sabia o que era mais sabia que tava ferrado.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**Tradução:**

Ohayou: Bom dia.

Ja ne: Até mais.

Domo: Oi.

Mata ashita: Até amanhã.

Matte: Espere.

Nani? : Que?

Kawaii: Fofo (a).

Arigatou: Obrigado (a).

Itai: Dói.

Oro? : O que?

**2101tat-chan**

**_Ja ne_**


	4. amigos um engano?

**cris** _Eu adiantei alguns cap. por isso ficaram grandes, mais como meu computador deu uns probleminhas talvez mais para frente os cap. fiquem menores ou ate demore um pouco para atualizar se isso acontecer eu aviso, pois e o beijo esta demorando mais vai rolar logo e espero que goste, bom e isso mais um cap._

**Agome chan** _Bom Kouga e Kikyo so servem para isso mesmo mais logo eles resolvem isso, pois e Kagome e uma bruxa na realidade e uma mistura entre vamp. e bruxas e se ta ansiosa pelo beijo acho que vai gostar desse cap.eu escolhi esse tema por que tambem acho realmente muito interessante eu so estava esperando formar uma ideia para escreve-la entao esta rolando isso, ja imaginei algo para o final mais isso depende do caminhar que a historia vai levar entao pode rolar surpresa entao e isso._

Kissus

Boa leitura

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Dois homens andavam pela rua em um silêncio ao qual nenhum dos dois se importavam só resolveram sair, pois estavam em pleno sábado e não queriam ficar em casa.

--O que esta havendo com vc irmãozinho? ----o youkai perguntou ao outro sem ao menos olhá-lo.

--Não esta havendo nada comigo. Por que a pergunta Sesshoumaru? ----perguntou o hanyou do mesmo modo que o outro.

--Vc anda mais desligado que o normal. ----o outro comentou simplesmente e o hanyou o olhou com raiva pronto para responder mais este parou de repente então fez o mesmo e olhou na direção que o outro olhava encontrando em uma sorveteria uma jovem de cabelos negros. ----Aquela é a Kagome? ----o youkai perguntou vendo-a junto a um rapaz belo de cabelos e olhos da mesma cor e porte atlético razoável, mais a moça parecia ponto de quere pular de um prédio ou de empurrá-lo na frente do primeiro automóvel que passasse pela rua, já o hanyou sentiu uma raiva surgi de repente e começou a se aproximar com cara de quem iria matar um o outro o seguiu não querendo ver seu irmão fazer uma besteira.

--Domo. ----Inuyasha conseguiu dizer quase naturalmente, viu a humana sorrir ao vê-lo ali e se levantou o abraçando fazendo este se acalmar e retribuir o abraço.

--Domo Inuyasha, domo Sesshoumaru. ----disse Kagome se separando do abraço.

--Domo. ----Sesshoumaru respondeu não muito interessado já estava acostumado a demonstração de afeto entre os "amigos", mais um cheiro estava chamando muito a sua atenção e logo soube o porque.

--Olá meninos. ----disse uma sorridente Rin aparecendo com três sovertes em uma bandeja.

--Olá Rin. ----Inuyasha respondeu primeiro cumprimentando a outra com um costumeiro beijo na bochecha.

--Olá. ----Sesshoumaru disse com o seu costumeiro tom, mais que na opinião de Inuyasha não era nada comum normalmente ele nem responde.

--Não nos apresenta? ----o garoto perguntou fazendo com que fosse notado.

--Ah sim, estes são Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru e este é Kohaku o irmão mais novo de Sango, que eu vou matar quando descobrir onde ela esta. ----Kagome disse sussurrando a ultima parte e só o youkai e o hanyou ouviram "se bem que faço até idéia de onde ela esta e com quem." Pensou com um sorrisinho meio malicioso esquecendo momentaneamente da presença dos outros. ----Nos fazem companhia? ----perguntou meio corada quando notou que todos a estavam olhando.

--Hai. ----Inuyasha respondeu sem dar chance para o irmão mais velho responder este foi arrastado por Rin que o fez sentar.

--Sesshoumaru vc gosta de qual sabor de sorvete? ----Rin perguntou após se sentar ao lado deste.

--Qualquer um. ----respondeu sem se importar muito.

--Ótimo ele fica com o meu e ai eu e o Inuyasha vamos pegar outra. ----Kagome disse já arrastando um hanyou confuso para dentro da sorveteria deixando três pessoas com gotas.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

-O que foi aquilo? ----Inuyasha perguntou quando estavam sentados no balcão esperando para serem atendidos.

--Aquilo o que? ----Kagome perguntou desinteressante.

--Não se faça de desentendida senhorita Kagome. ----respondeu estreitando os olhos para ela.

--Ah ta aquilo. ----ela começou a contar. ----Kohaku esta a fim da Rin a algum tempo mais ele é mais novo e um pouco infantil, Rin o considera como um irmão pra tristeza dele, mais até que ele é bem conformado com relação isso. ----terminou como se fosse algo natural.

--Pesei que ele fosse a fim de vc. ----Inuyasha deixou escapar.

--Por isso vc parecia tão irritado quando chegou? ----perguntou olhando-o de lado com um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios.

--É. ----respondeu sem pensar vendo-a rir abertamente com a confissão, ao notar isso ficou corado. ----Hei. ----disse exasperado.

--Não precisa menti eu sei que vc morre de ciúmes de mim. ----disse presunçosa.

--E vc tem de mim, então estamos quites. ----disse sorrindo e fazendo o sorriso dela sumir.

--Baka. ----sussurrou ela.

--Bruxa. ----disse mais alto sorrindo da cara que ela fez.

--Hei. ----foi à vez dela dizer.

--Por que ficou assim? Afinal eu só disse a verdade. ----sussurrou de modo sedutor próximo a ela que sentiu um leve arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha com a maneira que ele falou e pela proximidade, mais parecia que havia um imã entre eles fazendo com que se aproximassem mais e logo poderam sentir a respiração um do outro e os narizes já estavam juntos.

--Qual é o pedidos de vcs? ----uma garçonete perguntou aparecendo ao lado deles fazendo os dois se afastarem um pouco ofegantes olhando para a mulher, Inuyasha apertou as mãos mais sentiu algo quente em uma de suas mãos e soube que era a de Kagome lhe passando tranqüilidade este respirou fundo e sorriu.

--Dois sorvetes um de chocolate e flocos e o outro de... ----Kagome disse mais parou e então olhou para Inuyasha.

--E o outro de flocos e morango. ----disse olhando para a garçonete.

--Logo trarei seus pedidos. ----disse indo embora e só então notaram que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, Kagome largou a mão dele sem nenhuma presa estava muito frustrada "esse beijo parece que nunca vai acontecer" pensou olhando para a porta da sorveteria.

Logo chegou os pedidos e foram se encontrar com os outros lá fora, mais para a surpresa deles não encontraram Kohaku ali e sim Rin e Sesshoumaru se beijando o que realmente era surpreendente, pois Sesshoumaru era extremamente frio e Rin extremamente feliz e isso era o mais impressionante.

--Ótimo até eles já se beijaram. ----Inuyasha sussurrou para si.

--Oro? ----Kagome perguntou, pois estava ao seu lado.

--Nada. ----disse meio corado desviando o olhar.

--Ei vcs dois vão para um quarto. ----Kagome disse sorrindo ao vê-los se separar rapidamente.

--Ah oi Kagome. ----Rin disse super vermelha.

--Não vou ficar de vela já paguei meu sorvete e vou andando bye. ----disse já se afastando.

--Eu é que não vou ficar aqui. ----Inuyasha disse indo acompanhar Kagome.

Rin estava sorrindo e Sesshoumaru olhava para ela demonstrando fascinação queria beijá-la novamente e ia fazer isso.

--RIN A GENTE CONVERSA DEPOIS. ----Kagome gritou de longe e Rin gelou mais deixou-se ser beijada novamente por Sesshoumaru.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O que vc quis dizer com aquilo? ----Inuyasha quis saber quando estavam mais distante.

--Nada demais. ----respondeu sorrindo e parecendo misteriosa e caminhando mais a frente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Até quando vamos ter que ficar assim Sangorzinha? ----Miroku perguntou para a garota em seus braços ao qual a abraçava pelas costas.

--Só mais alguns dias. ----Sango disse virando para o namorado, sim namorado já estava assim a mais ou menos um mês e por Kagome não saber do relacionamento deles ficavam meio escondidos.

--Já ouvi isso antes. ----disse com um sorriso fraco.

--Só mais alguns dias, é serio. ----Sango disse fazendo bico.

--Eu te amo Sango mais não entendo o motivo pelo qual vc ainda insiste nisso. ----Miroku disse um pouco mais serio.

--Só preciso falar com a Kagome farei isso hoje. ----disse suspirando.

--Ok. ----disse beijando a namorada.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

TRIM TRIM

Um toque de celular foi-se ouvido entre duas pessoas que conversavam animadamente.

--É o meu. ----Kagome disse enquanto sorria de algo que Inuyasha falará. ----Moshi moshi. ----Kagome atendeu sem olhar quem era e ainda sorrindo.

--_Olá princesa, como vai?_ ----ouviu isso e seu sorriso sumiu.

--Vou bem e vc? ----Kagome disse seria.

--_Estou ótimo._ ----disse do outro lado da linha do mesmo modo que Kagome.

--E ai o que vc quer? ----perguntou meio entediada.

--_Quero que teste algo para mim._ ----disse direto.

--Serio? ----perguntou mais animada.

--_Serio, pode vim aqui ainda hoje?_ ---disse sorrindo internamente era sempre a mesma coisa.

--Que hora? ----perguntou ainda animada.

--_Tenho uma reunião as 21:00 com uns velhos aqui e sabe como eles enrolam..._ ----falava em um só fôlego.

--23:00 ta bom? ----cortou suspirando em tédio.

--_Ta ótimo._ ----respondeu sorrindo com a impaciência da garota.

--E o que é que eu preciso testar? ----perguntou curiosa e Inuyasha a viu parecendo uma criança preste a receber um presente por bom comportamento.

--_Surpresa._ ----disse e desligou na cara dela o que a fez fazer bico.

--A que bunitinha parece uma criança. ----Inuyasha disse apertando as bochechas dela ganhando um tapa no braço por causa da piadinha. ----Mais mudando de assunto... ----disse ele serio, mais parou ao ganhar um selinho de Kagome que riu da cara de surpresa dele e voltou a andar sorridente enquanto Inuyasha ficou paralisado sentindo seu coração palpitar mais rápido. ----Ótimo to parecendo um bobo apaixonado. ----sussurrou ainda parado.

--Hei Inuyasha vc não vem? ----perguntou Kagome de longe o fazendo despertar de seus devaneios.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--E então já se passara um mês e ainda não vi nenhum resultado. ----disse o homem meio irritado.

--Já tenho tudo planejado Naraku, irei colocar em pratica logo. ----a mulher disse entediada.

--Espero que seja logo não teste minha paciência. ----Naraku disse serio e a viu afirma levemente com a cabeça ante de sair.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

23:00 e Kagome estava lá na frente da porta de um escritório, esta se encontrava fechada e quando ia bater foi aberta vagarosamente.

--Entre princesa sabe que vc não precisa bater. ----ouviu-se uma voz risonha do lado de dentro.

--Vc e essa mania de me chamar assim. ----disse já dentro da sala iluminada somente pela lua. ----Por que sempre deixa as luzes apagadas? ----perguntou enquanto caminhava até o interrupitor acendendo a luz iluminando uma bela sala de um escritório clássico e ao mesmo tempo moderno.

--É só pra dar um ar de mistério. ----respondeu o outro sorrindo e levantando de sua poltrona que se encontrava atrás da mesa de mármore. ----Venha. ----chamou não mudando o sorriso sarcástico.

--Baka. ----sussurrou para si.

--Eu ouvi isso mais respeito, ouviu princesa? ----disse sorrindo e parando em frente a uma estante.

--Sim senhor. ----Kagome disse zombeteira batendo continência e indo até ele em seguida.

--Vamos. ----disse puxando um livro revelando uma sala secreta bem ampla e com muito computadores de ultima geração assim como o resto dos equipamentos, entraram e Kagome parou perto dos computadores enquanto o outro continuava indo na direção do armário o abrindo e pegando algo e trazendo consigo.

--O que tem pra mim dessa vez? ----perguntou indo na direção da mesa central onde o outro se encontrava.

--Isso. ----respondeu abrindo uma maleta revelando pulseiras de varia cores, modelos e tamanho diferentes.

--Oh assim eu vou me torna uma paty e devo agradecer a vc. ----disse sorrindo sarcasticamente.

--São armas princesa só que disfarçadas. ----esclareceu o outro. ----Vamos me de seus braços. ----pediu estendendo a mão esta atendeu e ele colocou um conjunto de pulseiras brancas e se afastou um pouco. ----Agora mentalize qualquer arma que quiser. ----ordenou indo na direção do computador.

--Ok. ----esta fechou os olhos e fez o que lhe foi ordenado e sentiu algo metálico em suas mãos e ao abri os olhos encontrou duas armas de fogo nas mãos para a sua surpresa. ----Isso é maravilhoso. ----Kagome disse com os olhos brilhando.

--Teste. ----o outro disse sorrindo com o encantamento da mulher.

--Será um prazer. ----Kagome disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Não acredito que estamos aqui em uma noite de pijama. ----Inuyasha sussurrou meio contrariado.

--Pare de reclamar Inuyasha. ----Miroku ralhou para o outro.

--Keh. ----foi tudo que Inuyasha disse.

--Parem os dois. ----Sesshoumaru falou ao notar as meninas chegando.

--Algo errado? ----Rin perguntou sentando perto de Sesshoumaru.

--Não a nada errado. ----Miroku respondeu enquanto Sango sentava ao seu lado.

Ficaram conversando sobre varias coisas ate ouvirem a porta sendo destrancada e por ela entrar Kagome, esta vestia uma calça de coro preta e uma bota de cano longo da mesma cor com um sobretudo também negro e carregava uma mala moderna e no relógio marcava 00:30.

--Ah... oi. ----Kagome disse após notar a presença de todos.

--Nossa pronta pra matar. ----Miroku comentou recebendo um leve soco de Sango.

--Obrigada eu acho. ----Kagome disse pendurando a mala em um cabide ao lado da porta e caminhando até onde todos estavam sentados no chão.

--Se divertiu priminha? ----Rin perguntou maliciosa.

--Que pergunta Rin isso ta na cara. ----Sango disse do mesmo modo que Rin.

--Vcs duas tão me devendo e vc Sango paga o dobro por omissão. ----Kagome disse sorrindo de lado.

--Vc sabia? ----Sango perguntou surpresa vendo à outra afirma com a cabeça. ----Desde quando? ----perguntou exasperada.

--Acho que desde o começo se tiver começado aquele dia na faculdade que todos vcs ficaram calados quando eu cheguei. ----Kagome disse desinteressada.

--Como soube? ----Rin perguntou curiosa.

--Simples os lábios da Sango estavam inchados e vermelhos, se não foi por um beijo e não seu porque teria sido. ----disse indo na direção da escada sorrindo levemente a amiga estava vermelha com o seu comentário.

--E ela fez de novo. ----Rin disse sorrindo levemente balançando a cabeça negativamente.

--Ela sempre faz. ----Sango disse fazendo o mesmo, os meninos apenas ficaram olhando não entendendo nada.

--Por que vc chegou tão tarde? ----Rin perguntou após Kagome descer vestindo um conjuntinho short e blusa rosa claro.

--Demorei um pouco com os testes. ----respondeu simplesmente juntando-se aos outros, ninguém a não ser ela notou o olhar de Inuyasha e ela sabia o motivo disso mais nada comentou só sentou-se ao seu lado voltaram logo a conversa sobre varias coisas.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Algo errado? ----congelou ao ouvir isso.

--Não a nada errado Inuyasha. ----Kagome respondeu ainda de costas para o hanyou.

--Deixe-me ver. ----Inuyasha pediu e sem aviso a pegou no colo colocando em cima da mesa da cozinha vendo um corte que parecia profundo na parte inferior da coxa. ----Não é nada, sabia que eu sentiria, não é mesmo? ----perguntou pegando os gases da mão dela e começando a fazer o curativo por si só sem se importar em tocá-la.

--Sim sabia. ----respondeu olhando para ele fazendo o curativo.

--Senti assim que vc chegou. ----Inuyasha disse cortando e amarrando os gases.

--Eu sei vi como me olhou. ----falou enquanto ele a pegava no colo novamente sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. ----Eu ainda posso andar, sabia? ----Kagome disse sarcástica enlaçando pescoço de Inuyasha que sorriu meio de lado.

--Ora eu não me importo vc não é tão gorda assim. ----disse brincalhão.

--Seu chato. ----disse dando um leve tapa no ombro deste. ----Já notou que sempre alguém ou alguma coisa nos atrapalha quando estamos sozinhos? ----disse meio envergonhada sempre atrapalhavam quando estavam prestes a se beijarem, agora estavam no seu quarto e Inuyasha acabara de fechar a porta.

--É mais agora não tem ninguém para fazer isso. ----disse sabendo ao que ela se referia.

--É. ----confirmou e finalmente olhou para ele já que antes olhava a sua volta.

Ela olhou um pouco mais para cima e encontrou aqueles profundos olhos dourados, Inuyasha abaixou um pouco a cabeça admirando-a por algum tempo antes de Kagome levantar um pouco o rosto ao encontro do seu, este simplesmente abaixou mais um pouco a cabeça e juntou os lábios em um beijo calmo, Inuyasha se escorou na porta e apertou mais Kagome em seus braços aprofundando o beijo que foi carinhoso e calmo até terem que se separar por falta de ar e ao fim deste Inuyasha havia escorregado até o chão com Kagome ainda em seu colo, mais nem se importaram com isso e retornaram a se beijar e diferente do outro este fora selvagem e exigente onde as línguas duelavam em uma batalha sensual e prazerosa, Inuyasha pousou a mão sobre os cabelos de Kagome massageando enquanto se possível aprofundava mais o beijo enquanto sua outra mão ainda se encontrava na coxa dela como se ainda a segurasse no colo. Não sabiam quanto tempo havia passado mais aqueles beijos eram tão envolventes que isso pouco importava para eles.

--Esta tarde. ----Kagome sussurrou ao fim de mais um beijo.

--Esta com sono bruxa? ----perguntou desejando ter aqueles lábios novamente junto aos seus.

--Por que estaria baka? ----perguntou Kagome desejando o mesmo.

--Vc e esse apelido carinhoso. ----Inuyasha disse em voz de bronca.

--Digo o mesmo de vc. ----Kagome disse inocente. ----Posso? ----perguntou após algum tempo de silencio.

--O que? ----perguntou sem entender.

--Acariciá-las. ----disse olhando para suas orelhas que se mexeram parecendo buscar algo.

--Ah isso? Só se me der outro beijo. ----Inuyasha disse de modo maroto.

--Oh que sacrifício terei que fazer. ----disse parecendo pensar. ----Por mim tudo bem. ----disse voltando a beijá-lo enquanto suas mãos subiam por entre seus cabelos até suas orelhas caninas e ao encontrá-las sentiu como eram macias, enquanto isso Inuyasha sentiu um enorme calor com o repentino toque em suas orelhas.

--Kagome. ----ronronou deliciado com a caricia.

--É bom saber que vc gosta. ----Kagome sorriu de modo infantil.

--Engraçadinha. ----Inuyasha disse antes de tirar as mãos delicadas de suas orelhas.

--Por que não posso continuar? ----perguntou fazendo bico.

--Por que como vc disse... ----Inuyasha começou beijando a ponta dos dedos dela. ----... já esta tarde. ----finalizou ganhando um beijo rápido.

--Amanhã é domingo. ----Kagome disse manhosa.

--Vc não faz o tipo que acorda tarde. ----contra atacou Inuyasha, Kagome concordou e se aninhou a ele colocando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto este acariciava suas costas. ----Me responde um coisa? ----Inuyasha pediu após um tempo de silencio e sentiu ela concorda e fazer um "hum" mostrando que estava ouvindo. ----O que as meninas tem que pagar para vc? ----perguntou e sentiu o corpo dela estremecer mostrando que ela estava rindo. ----Por que esta rindo? ----quis saber e ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

--Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde vc iria pergunta isso. ----respondeu ainda sorrindo coisa que ele não se importou amava o sorriso dela. ----Nos fizemos uma aposta... ----começou.

--Isso já deu para notar. ----interropeu ele.

--Posso continuar? ----perguntou brincalhona.

--Claro madame. ----respondeu ele do mesmo modo gargalhando em seguida.

--As meninas apostaram que era mais fácil eu ficar com vc do que elas ficaram com o Miroku ou Sesshoumaru ai eu aceitei não tinha nada a perder. ----disse olhando diretamente para ele.

--Então eu e os meninos somos uma aposta? ----perguntou serio.

--Não seja bobo, todas as vezes que tínhamos oportunidade de nos beijar eu queria também, mais sempre alguém atrapalhava acabou que sem quere eu ganhei. ----disse acariciando a cascata prateada com as duas mãos.

--Sempre quis é? ----perguntou sorrindo maroto ela simplesmente acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça distraída. ----Bom saber. ----disse sorrindo abertamente puxando-a para um beijo super romântico.

--Nossa. ----Kagome sussurrou após o termino do beijo.

--Que bom que gostou. ----disse perto ao rosto dela se levantando com ela em seus braços fazendo-a enlaçar seu pescoço com a surpresa o que simplesmente o fez sorrir. ----Pode confiar em mim. ----sussurrou para ela que simplesmente sorriu em resposta, enquanto sentia-se ser deitada na cama. ----Posso? ----perguntou suavemente.

--Hai. ----ela respondeu vendo-o rodear a cama e deitar-se ao seu lado a trazendo para mais perto em um abraço apertado conversaram bastante sobre varias coisa, entre consideradas banais e importantes, brigaram por coisas besta mais logo estava se beijando novamente, quando dera quatro oras da manhã Inuyasha foi para seu quarto finalmente dormi e seu sono fora leve e reconfortante assim como o de Kagome.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

De manhã às seis horas Inuyasha levantou e apesar de ter dormido pouco estava completamente descansado ao acorda foi direto para o quarto de Kagome onde bateu na porta e não houve resposta e então abriu esta vendo a cama arrumada então desceu para o andar de baixo e só então sentiu um cheiro ótimo de comida, foi na direção da cozinha onde encontrou Kagome cozinhando e o cheiro era realmente maravilhoso.

--Hum que cheiro bom. ----disse após se acomodar na mesa.

--Bom dia pra vc também. ----disse ainda sem olhá-lo.

--Bom dia. ----respondeu sorrindo e se aproximando dela e virando-a para si fazendo-a bater contra seu peitoral e puxando sua nuca juntando os lábios em um beijo calmo, logo pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo ao qual ela aceito entreabrindo os lábios sentindo a língua dele acariciar a sua tornando o beijo calmo em um beijo mais excitante, mais que por falta de ar fora interrompido. ----Diria que agora é um bom dia. ----disse se afastando com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

--Eu concordo. ----disse voltando-se para o fogão, após sentir que suas pernas haviam para de tremer. ----Dormiu bem? ----perguntou levemente enquanto arrumava a mesa para o café da manhã.

--Apesar de pouco eu diria que dormi muito bem. ----disse com um sorriso maroto.

--Por que dormiu pouco? ----Miroku perguntou entrando na cozinha acompanhado por Sango.

--Oi! Fomos todos dormi tarde. ----Inuyasha disse simplesmente olhando para os dois.

--Isso é verdade. ----Sango disse enquanto Miroku se sentava ao lado de Inuyasha e ela se sentava ao lado de Miroku.

--E vcs como passaram a noite? ----Inuyasha perguntou após isso.

--Muito bem obrigado. ----Miroku disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

--E vc Sango? ----foi à vez de Kagome perguntar.

--Foi normal. ----Sango disse naturalmente.

--Nossa que cheirinho bom, o que vc ta fazendo? ----perguntou Miroku notando enfim o delicioso cheiro.

--Rosquinha. ----respondeu simplesmente não se mostrando muito interessante.

--Nossa vc sabe prepara rosquinha hum ta pronta pra casar. ----disse sorridente e diferente do que esperavam Kagome teve um pequeno ataque de risos o que deixou os outros confusos mais Kagome pouco se importou e continuou a gargalhar se sentando à mesa.

--Posso saber o motivo do riso? ----Inuyasha perguntou curioso.

--É algo que escutamos muito frequentemente, mais nunca vindo de um homem. ----Sango falou segurando o riso. ----É muito estranho, fica parecendo quase um pedido indireto de casamento. ----Sango disse não segurando mais o riso e gargalhando junto com Kagome e Inuyasha logo fez o mesmo e só Miroku ficou serio e emburrado, pois o motivo do riso, logo Rin e Sesshoumaru chegaram e souberam da historia e até Sesshoumaru se juntou aos outros rindo levemente, mais rindo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Senhor descobrimos algo que possa nos ajudar a encontrar a segunda metade da jóia. ----Kagura disse ainda em sua leve reverencia.

--Diga logo do que se trata. ----o homem disse grosso enquanto em seus braços se encontrava uma mulher semi nua de cabelos longos e castanhos que beijava seu pescoço.

--Descobrimos que a ultima higurashi se encontra na mesma faculdade que o vampiro que contem a segunda metade da jóia. ----disse ainda fazendo reverencia não gostava de olhar para seu senhor ao lado daquela mulher.

--Ótimo. ----disse com a voz rouca.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Foi um ótimo café da manhã. ----Miroku disse se despedindo de todos.

--Tenho que concordar com Miroku. ----Sesshoumaru disse fazendo o mesmo que Miroku.

--Realmente. ----Inuyasha concordou e todos se juntaram na porta de saída e estavam indo embora e só Kagome ainda permanecia na porta já as outras duas já se encontravam no sofá enquanto Inuyasha se encontrava mais atrás dos outros dois. ---Só mais um coisa. ----Inuyasha disse se virando e voltando até Kagome que ficou surpresa com a mudança repentina, este simplesmente sorriu e puxou-a pela cintura e beijo-a e Kagome após a surpresa retribuiu enlaçando seu pescoço o puxando mais para perto, enquanto os outros olhavam surpresos pelo ato, quando o fôlego se acabava foram se separando lentamente aproveitando cada segundo dos lábios um do outro e ao final suas respirações se encontravam ofegantes. ----Ja ne. ----sussurrou soltando-a fazendo esta ter que se escorar na porta para permanecer em pé e se virou indo para junto dos outros que haviam parado para ver a cena.

--Ja ne. ----Kagome sussurrou do mesmo modo que Inuyasha esperando recuperar-se completamente do beijo e assim que conseguiu fechou a porta e viu a cara surpresa das meninas que estava realmente engraçada não resistindo começou a rir sendo logo seguida pelas outras duas se jogou entre elas no sofá enquanto gargalhavam juntas, depois pediram explicação pelo ocorrido e Kagome contou tudo que houve.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O que foi aquilo? ----Miroku perguntou malicioso.

---Aquilo o que? ----Inuyasha perguntou distraído amava os lábios da jovem e num impulso que não se arrependia nada de ter seguido a beijou não se importando com nada e nem com ninguém e também era bom saber o efeito que tinha sobre Kagome o que o fez sorriu marotamente.

--Ele que saber do beijo baka. ----Sesshoumaru disse impaciente.

--O que tem demais eu te-la beijado? ----perguntou despertando de seus pensamentos.

--Isso foi muito repentino. ----Miroku comentou.

--Mais não foi o primeiro. ----Sesshoumaru afirmou cheirando o ar.

--Certo. ----Inuyasha disse caminhando mais a frente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

1 mês depois...

Já fazia mais de dois meses que estavam ali e já estavam acostumadas a tudo que havia naquele lugar e tiveram até um passeio turístico pela cidade, gerenciado pelos rapazes. Agora estavam em aula e este era o único dia que tinham as mesmas aulas.

--Bom alunos hoje temos uma nova aluna. ----disse a professora. ----pode entrar. ----disse e pela porta apareceu uma garota de olhos castanhos assim como os cabelos e uma roupa super provocativa e vulgar. Kagome viu Inuyasha ficar desconfortável, pois ainda não havia olhando para a porta.

--O que foi? ----perguntou olhando para ele e sentiu alguém cutucá-la e se virou para a porta olhando para a mulher agora ao lado da professora. ----Kikyo. ----Kagome sussurrou para sim mais Inuyasha a olhou surpreso.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**2101tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


	5. Eu te amo

**Agome chan** _bom no numero dos words pode ate ser mais eu nao sei ainda com relacao aos cap. eu tambem nao sei se irei colocar hentai mais estou pensando provavelmente vai ter mais tarde, acho que e isso valeu._

**Thamiris** _Oi que bom que esta gostando e o hentai talvez o da sesshy, rin e sango e miroku vao rolar antes que o do inu com a Kag isso se rolar ainda to pensando sobre isso._

**drika-chan** _Domo que bom que esta achando legal e a kikyo so serve pra atrapalhar quer dizer nao tenho nada contra mais tambem na tenho nada a favor_

Entao meninas e isso aqui esta mais um cap.

Boa leitura

Kissus

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

--Vc a conhece? ----Inuyasha perguntou para Kagome mais como resposta só viu a cara dela emburrar e logo parecia que estaria rosnando para surpresa de Inuyasha.

--Ela é nossa prima. ----Rin respondeu por Kagome e todos os outros menos Sango que já sabia da historia.

--Vcs são primas? ----Miroku perguntou após se recuperar do transe em que estava.

--Para meu azar e desgosto. ----Kagome respondeu agora parecendo levemente triste. ----Gomen. ----disse olhando diretamente para Inuyasha que rapidamente sobre o por que das desculpas afinal ela não havia falado nada sobre isso com ele.

--Bom senhorita Azumy sente-se na ultima cadeira daquela fileira, sim? ----a professora disse e para alivio dos amigos o local do outro lado da sala, mais Kikyo olhava diretamente para Inuyasha que se sentiu incomodado com o olhar que era lançado para ele "Então é vc que eu tenho que pegar a jóia? Vai ser muito fácil" disse e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios fazendo um arrepio passar por seu corpo e deu de cara com Kagome o olhando esta simplesmente desviou o olhar e bufou "mais um que vai cair na lábia dela" Kagome pensou desapontada e com um aperto em seu coração. O resto das aulas passou normalmente a não ser pelo fato de Kagome não olhou novamente para Inuyasha de modo algum e ao bater o sinal para o intervalo essa se levantou e saiu sem esperar por ninguém estava confusa e se naquele momento fosse conversa com alguém provavelmente iria brigar e isso era uma coisa que não queria e por isso foi na direção do banheiro feminino e ao entra nesse se olhou no espelho e seus olhos normalmente azuis claros estavam em um tom mais escuro "Maldita hora em que fui dar uma de boazinha" pensou e quando olhou novamente no espelho seus olhos estavam normais, respirou e saiu do banheiro indo na direção do local onde se encontrava com os outros.

--Onde estava? ----Sango fora a primeira a notar sua presença e lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido.

--Fui ao banheiro. ----respondeu ainda sem encarar ninguém.

--Vc esta estranha. ----Rin disse e Kagome começou a passar os dedos pelos longos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo.

--Kagome. ----Inuyasha chamou e se levantou.

--Hai. ----disse ainda sem olhá-lo.

--Hunf. ----Inuyasha bufou em sinal de impaciência e a pegou pelo braço levando-a para longe dos outros e estes não demonstraram reação alguma, pois sabiam que aquilo só podia ser resolvido entre eles.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O que deu em vc? ----Inuyasha perguntou impaciente e Kagome nada respondeu ainda olhando para baixo, este segurou seu rosto entre as mãos fazendo-a encará-lo e se assustou ao ver o quanto ela demonstrava temor. ----Kagome diga o que esta havendo. ----disse olhando-a diretamente nos olhos e esta mesmo estando com o rosto sendo segurado Kagome desviou os olhos para outro lado qualquer e seu rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado.

--Eu... ----começou insegura e Inuyasha esperou que ela terminasse. ----...ÉquenosnãotemosnadaserioeKikyojáomarcouparateseduzireelasempreconseguioquequer. ----despejou tudo rapidamente e Inuyasha parecia esta digerindo tudo e após isso seu rosto ficou vermelho.

--Eu... ----dessa vez era ele que estava sem jeito.

--Tudo bem não precisa dizer nada. ----disse se afastando do toque dele, não queria pressioná-lo mais não podia mentir que estava insegura com relação a tudo aquilo e todos os outros já tinham seu relacionamento aberto para todos na faculdade menos os dois. ----Eu só queria... ----não pode terminar, pois Inuyasha a puxou para um beijo que apesar de ardente lhe dava segurança e sem pensar mais em nada enlaçou o pescoço dele se entregando totalmente ao beijo, Inuyasha apertou-a mais contra si e logo pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo que de bom grado Kagome permitiu sentindo a língua de Inuyasha invadir sua boca disparando descargas elétricas por seu corpo o que fez todas as angustias dela sumir deixando-a completamente relaxada nos braços dele que simplesmente a puxou para mais perto, longos minutos depois que para eles podiam nunca ter passado foram se separando por falta de ar. Quando abriu os olhos Kagome sorria levemente. ----Vc ta querendo acabar com o meu fôlego, né não? ----perguntou debochada. ----Hum? ----indagou roçando levemente os lábios nos dele.

--Continue me provocando e vou tirar mais que seu fôlego. ----sussurrou em seu ouvido, mais logo voltou a encará-la e riu levemente quando a encontrou de olhos fechados.

--Daqui a pouco o sinal bate. ----Kagome disse abrindo os olhos e se afastando um pouco de Inuyasha que notou perfeitamente a voz meio tremula de Kagome e sorriu mais abertamente com a descoberta e antes que esta pudesse ir ele a puxou para um beijo rápido.

--Me encontre na saída. ----disse após o beijo.

--Temos a ultima aula juntos. ----Kagome o lembrou.

--Ótimo. ----disse pegando-a pela mão delicadamente e a levando na direção da sala.

--O que vc esta aprontando? ----perguntou ao ver o sorriso maroto nos lábios de Inuyasha.

--Surpresa. ----disse dando uma piscadela para Kagome que rolou os olhos "ai vem coisa" pensou e logo sorriu.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Então eles estão realmente juntos. ----a mulher disse com desdém.

--Hai. ----o homem de olhos azuis disse entre dentes.

--Ora Kouga não pensei que estivesse realmente apaixonado. ----a mulher disse sorrindo com sarcasmo.

--Não é isso Kikyo. ----Kouga disse olhando-a com um pouco de raiva.

--Então por que esta assim? ----perguntou debochada.

--Por que aquele cara de cachorro esta feliz. ----disse emburrado cruzando os braços.

--Se vc diz. ----Kikyo disse deixando-o sozinho.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O que vc esta armando Inuyasha? ----Kagome perguntou enquanto era arrastada por Inuyasha para algum lugar que não conhecia.

--Feche os olhos. ----Inuyasha pediu sem olhá-la e assim ela o fez, desde que havia batido o sinal de saída Inuyasha começou a puxá-la e agora estavam ali de repente ele parou fazendo-a bater em suas costas.

--Itai. ----Kagome disse após o impacto.

--Gomen. ----Inuyasha disse se virando para ela com um sorriso meio constrangido.

--Tudo bem. ----disse alisando a testa, mais parou quando Inuyasha pegou sua mão que estava no local e beijou-a delicadamente.

--K-chan. ----Inuyasha chamou e por usar um apelido ao qual nunca havia feito ela o olhou curiosa.

--K-chan? ----Kagome perguntou sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar ainda mais quando sentiu Inuyasha massagear a sua cintura levemente com as garras enquanto lhe dirigia um olhar quente.

--O que não posso chamar minha namorada por apelidos? ----perguntou se aproximando mais.

--Bom vc... ----Kagome disse ainda muito distraída, mais de repente seus olhos se arregalaram. ----Namorada? ----perguntou confusa.

--Vc que namora comigo? ----perguntou olhando-a intensamente.

--Adoraria. ----disse puxando-o para um beijo ao qual ele correspondeu.

--Hum, ótimo feche os olhos. ----pediu após o beijo e esta fechou os olhos como o pedido. ----Pode abri. ----disse após um tempo e quando abriu os olhos não viu Inuyasha. ----Estou aqui. ----ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido e virou-se dando de cara com o hanyou que sorria mais não olhava em seus olhos achando estranho desceu a mão para o local onde Inuyasha olhava e sentiu algo diferente ali.

--O que é isso? ----perguntou olhando um belo coração com uma metade prateada onde havia um "K" e a outra dourada onde havia um "I" preso em uma corrente toda prateada e de espessura media. ----É lindo. ----disse enquanto acariciava levemente as iniciais.

--Que bom que gostou. ----disse voltando a abraçá-la pela cintura. ----Mais ainda não disse nada sobre o local. ----disse olhando para o lado e logo ela seguiu o olhar dele encontrando uma bela paisagem onde tinha um lindo lago, vendo o transe da moça Inuyasha sorriu e foi puxando-a para próximo do lago.

--Esse lugar é maravilhoso. ----disse maravilhada com tudo.

--Eu sei. ----disse pegando-a no colo. ----E é só nosso. ----disse antes de pular na água que estava gelada.

--Itai que água fria. ----Kagome disse quando voltou à superfície não o encontrando. ----Inuyasha. ----chamou e não ouviu resposta. ----Pare de brincadeiras. ----falou enquanto dava voltas na lagoa.

--Não estou brincando. ----ouviu e se virou vendo-o na margem.

Kagome nadou até a margem onde o novo namorado se encontrava calmamente chegou até lá o olhando notou a roupa colada marcando os músculos.

--Não me ajuda? ----perguntou estendendo uma mão para ele, na parte que estava mesmo sendo a margem tinha que ficar quase na ponta dos pés, Inuyasha lhe estendeu a mão e a pegou e como não esperava quando Kagome conseguiu apóia os pés na borda deu um impulso para trás caindo e levando Inuyasha junto para dentro d'água **[ninguém imaginou.** dessa vez Inuyasha foi que emergiu primeiro e não a encontrou.

--Vamos Kagome eu não vou cair nessa. ----disse enquanto olhava para todos os lados da margem e também não houve nenhuma resposta. ----Kagome? ----chamou duvidoso e só quando não ouviu nenhuma resposta novamente começou a mergulhar a procura dela e na encontrou. ----Onde vc esta Kagome? ----se perguntou e umas bolinhas de ar começaram a subir na sua frente e delas surgiu Kagome que pela cara de Inuyasha começou a gargalhar.

--Eu te assustei Inuyasha? ----perguntou quando se recuperou.

--Não gostei da brincadeira. ----disse emburrado e virando o rosto.

--Eu já disse que vc fica uma graça emburrado? ----perguntou enquanto suas mãos pousavam sobre a parte aberta da camisa de Inuyasha massageando levemente, mais foi impedida pelas mãos fortes que a pararam enquanto sentia ele segurar um ronronar.

--Não me provoque. ----ouviu a voz rouca dele chegar em seus ouvidos.

--Ora pensei que não tivesse gostado da brincadeira. ----disse zombeteira.

--Vc tem um fôlego e tanto, né não? ----perguntou maroto puxando-a para mais perto e vendo o sorriso zombeteiro de Kagome sumir, mais substitui para um singelo e simples **[se existir é claro.**

--Passei muito tempo na água quando era menor. ----respondeu contornando seu pescoço fazendo ficar mais próximos.

--Hum posso testar seu fôlego? ----perguntou com um brilho brincalhão nos olhos.

--Pode. ----disse afirmando com a cabeça enquanto Inuyasha se aproximava com um leve tocar de lábios, mais logo Inuyasha a puxou e pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo ao que ela permitiu e sentiu-o empurrá-la para uma das margens e logo sentiu seus pés encostar no fundo o que não foi por muito tempo já que Inuyasha a levantou e ela inconscientemente enlaçou as pernas no quadril de Inuyasha que ronronou em aprovação sobre seus lábios e ela soltou um fraco gemido que a fez tomar consciência do que estavam fazendo. ----Inu. ----chamou separando os lábios repentinamente fazendo-o gemer em protesto, mais logo notou o chamado de Kagome.

--Hai. ----disse rouco levantando a cabeça para encontrando seus olhos que tinham um brilho divertido e só então notou a posição que se encontravam e sentiu seu rosto aquecer enquanto Kagome ria levemente, mais parou vendo algo brilhar em seu pescoço uma corrente um pouco mais grossa que a dela e na cor dourada.

--O que é isso? ----perguntou enquanto a pegava para ver mais de perto e na ponta havia um coração como o dela só que com as iniciais em lados diferentes o "K" estava no lado dourado e o "I" no prateado. ----Que kawaii. ----disse apos analisar o coração.

--Pesei que nunca fosse notar. ----Inuyasha disse sorrindo levemente vendo-a ainda analisar o objeto com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e aproveitando a distração dela lhe roubou um beijo.

--Hei. ----Kagome disse após o rápido encostar de lábios.

--Vc pode ver ele todo dia. ----disse sorrindo da surpresa da jovem.

--Seu chato. ----disse e viu Inuyasha corar levemente sem sair da posição que se encontravam, ela estava com as pernas enlaçadas em seus quadris com as roupas molhadas marcando todas as suas curvas mais que generosas e os braços enlaçavam seu pescoço enquanto sorria levemente. ----Algo errado? ----perguntou marota quando encontrou os olhos dela novamente.

--Iie. ----disse puxando-a para mais um beijo ao qual ela correspondeu de bom grado.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Onde será que eles foram se meter? ----Rin perguntou enquanto todos se encontravam em uma lanchonete desde a saída da faculdade que deveria fazer uma hora e meia para ser um pouco mais exata.

--Não tenho a mínima... ----Sango começou mais parou estática ao ver o que via, notando isso todos olharam para a direção em que esta olhava e ficaram tão surpresos quanto ela.

--O que foi tão vendo algum fantasma? ----Inuyasha perguntou e ainda estava encharcado assim como Kagome ao seu lado que agradecia mentalmente por ter escolhido uma roupa que não ficasse transparente quando malhada.

--Eu não me lembro de ter chovido. ----Sesshoumaru disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

--Eu também não. ----Miroku disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

--Não choveu. ----Kagome respondeu com naturalidade, no caminho todos os olhavam curiosos.

--Então como ficaram assim? ----Sango perguntou de modo malicioso.

--Culpa dele. ----Kagome disse apontando para Inuyasha que emburrou enquanto ela ria.

--Inu amigão o que vc andou fazendo? ----Miroku perguntou com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

--Nada do seu interesse ecchi. ----Inuyasha disse cruzando os braços ficando se possível mais emburrado.

--Ai parem com isso depois a gente conta. ----Kagome disse vendo os olhos de Miroku voltarem a brilhar, enquanto levava um emburrado hanyou para dentro da lanchonete já que os outros se encontravam em uma mesa na parte de fora.

--Agora estou curiosa. ----Rin disse mais logo todos voltaram a comer aguardando a volta dos outros dois.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Para onde esta me levando Kagome? ----Inuyasha perguntou enquanto atravessavam a lanchonete.

--Oi, por favor, onde fica o banheiro? ----Kagome perguntou ignorando o hanyou, a garçonete olho-os de cima a baixo fazendo o hanyou corar e a mulher ficar mais impaciente.

--Por ali. ----disse apontando para uma direção após uma careta.

--Arigatou. ----disse voltando a puxar Inuyasha na direção indicada, este já estava ficando irritado de ser arrastado como um cachorrinho. ----É melhor vc não abrir a boca. ----Kagome disse sorrindo de lado e o olhando de esguelha vendo-o emburrar ainda mais enquanto bufava. Ao chegar à porta do banheiro Kagome praticamente o jogou lá dentro deixando-o irritado com os modos dela.

--Olha vc sempre trata os seus namorados assim? Por que... ----não pode terminar, pois sentiu os lábios de Kagome sobre os seus.

--Vc é meu primeiro namorado. ----disse e viu-o abrir a boca varias vezes sem sair nenhum som vendo isso ela simplesmente sorriu e lhe deu outro selinho. ----Se te tratei mal, gomen eu só queria me secar. ----disse e Inuyasha viu os olhos de Kagome adquirir novamente com aquele brilho da primeira noite que conversaram e ela lhe revelou ser uma bruxa, Kagome levantou uma mão sem tirar os olhos dos dele e estalou os dedos e quando notou já estavam secos.

--Por que não fez isso antes? ----Inuyasha perguntou meio bobo.

--Eu havia me esquecido. ----disse coçando a cabeça em sinal de constrangimento, este riu e lhe puxou para mais um beijo.

--Agora que tal sairmos daqui este lugar é apertado e não vou responder por mim se tiver que continuar tão próximo assim de vc. ----disse com um sorrisinho cafajeste ganhando um leve soco no braço após a brincadeira, pelo menos foi o que ela achou, mais não pode deixar de ficar levemente vermelha com o comentário, Inuyasha alargou o sorriso e puxou-a pela cintura para fora do cubículo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Nossa vcs estão completamente secos. ----Miroku disse meio surpreso ao vê-los sair novamente da lanchonete já com uma bandeja com lanche.

--Eu tenho meus truques. ----Kagome disse com um leve sorriso enquanto se sentava e ao seu lado Inuyasha fazia o mesmo.

--Convencida. ----Inuyasha disse sorrindo recebendo outro tapa no braço. ----Hei assim eu vou perder o braço. ----disse zombeteiro.

--Chato. ----Kagome disse começando a comer enquanto os outros olhavam para eles como se vissem duas crianças. ----Parem de nos olhar a comida vai congelar desse jeito. ----Kagome disse sem olhá-los, enquanto Inuyasha segurava o riso e os outros voltavam a comer, passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre coisas banais.

--Nossa irmãozinho, por que não colocou logo uma coleira nela? ----Sesshoumaru comentou desinteressado quando notou a jóia no pescoço de Kagome, todos olharam e encontraram o belo colar bicolor e com as duas iniciais na cor preta cintilante.

--Ai que kawaii. ----Rin disse enquanto pegava o objeto e o examinava de mais perto sendo seguida por Sango enquanto falavam animadamente com Kagome, Inuyasha por sua vez recebeu um olhar conhecedor de Miroku e Sesshoumaru que dizia "fomos fisgados" enquanto sorriam levemente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ele foi tão fofo. ----Rin comentava depois ouvir toda a historia e agora se encontravam na sala da republica.

--Realmente foi uma jogada de mestre vinda do Inuyasha. ----Sango disse sorrindo.

--Apesar de ele nunca ter lhe dito que amava ele demonstra isso em gestos e tudo muito lindo e romântico. ----Rin disse com os olhos brilhando. ----Eu queria que o Sesshoumaru fizesse algo assim para mim. ----disse ficando desanimada.

--Idem. ----Sango disse desabando ao lado de Rin igualmente desanimada.

--Hei vamos meninas não vão ficar desanimadas agora, né? ----perguntou se sentando no meio das duas abraçando-as. ----Miroku parou com as mãos bobas dele com as outras mulheres? ----perguntou e viu Sango concordar e sorrir. ----E o Sesshoumaru, ele não é mais carinhoso com vc do que com os outros em volta? ----dessa vez foi Rin que concordou e sorriu. ----E então o que somos? ----perguntou sorrindo junto com as outras duas.

--Sortudas. ----Sango e Rin disseram juntas e as três gargalharam.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Em outra republica já haviam conversado e se preparavam para dormi após muitos tapas em Miroku e muitas brigas entre os irmãos.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Eu to com sonooooooah. ----Sango disse se espreguiçando.

--Eu tam... ----Rin ia dizendo até baterem na porta.

--Eu atendo. ----Kagome disse se levantando e indo abrir a porta encontrando um menino de estatura media.

--Pediram para que eu entregasse isso para uma de vcs. ----disse estendendo um envelope.

--Arigatou. ----Kagome agradeceu pegando o envelope e fechando a porta.

--O que é isso? ----Sango perguntou se ajeitando no sofá.

--Não sei. ----Kagome disse se sentando novamente no meio das duas.

--E quem mandou? ----quis saber curiosa.

--Não tem nada escrito. ----disse examinando o envelope e em seguida o abrindo e começando a ler.

--Lê em voz alta. ----Sango pediu ansiosa.

_Que bom que se encontram felizes e eu sinto mui... quer dizer na verdade não sinto não, mais voltando a carta e vou ter que acabar com essa alegria de vc, por que quando eu acabar com vcs qualquer pessoa que se encontrar no meu caminho vai morrer e se, se intrometer vai morrer primeiro._

_Então se eu fosse vcs eu abria o olho e tomava cuidado com o namoro de vcs uma dica esperta eu acabaria tudo o mais rápido possível._

_Ja ne_

_ASS: Naraku._

--Oh não. ----Rin disse com os olhos já começando a lacrimejar sendo aparada por Sango, enquanto Kagome não demonstrava reação alguma.

--O que vamos fazer? ----Sango perguntou sentindo seu ombro começar a ser molhado pelas lagrimas de Rin.

--Eu ainda não sei. ----disse olhando para Sango e abraçando as duas. ----Amanhã a gente vê isso e não quero que façam nada sem antes resolvermos o que fazer tudo bem? ----perguntou vendo as duas concordarem.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--E então entregou o envelope moleque? ----Kouga perguntou impaciente.

--Hai. ----o menino respondeu temeroso.

--Acalme-se Kouga. ----Naraku ordenou e Kouga simplesmente concordou enquanto bufava.

--Ótimo agora já pode ir garoto. ----Kikyo disse sorrindo de forma que fez o garoto estremecer.

--Acha que elas iram acabar com esses namoros estúpidos. ----Kouga disse irritado.

--Não faço idéia. ----Naraku disse sem se importa.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

O outro dia naquela republica foi recebido como se alguém tivesse morrido.

--Vamos conversa com eles hoje, não acho justo tomar decisões sem a opinião deles. ----Kagome disse antes de saírem de casa e encontrarem com os meninos logo após saírem.

--Domo. ----Inuyasha disse com um sorriso encantador e a puxou para um beijo que não teve como não corresponder era quase como um calmante que a fez relaxar completamente. Por Kami não podia deixar aquele homem, não quando se descobrira tão apaixonada por ele.

--Domo. ----respondeu após o beijo sem fôlego.

Kagome não se surpreendeu ao ver os outros já a frente enquanto conversavam sobre qualquer banalidade esquecendo dos dois como agora se referiam "pombinhos", começou a se afastar mais foi impedida por Inuyasha que sorria de modo maroto.

--Onde pensa que vai? ----perguntou com um risinho de lado.

--Para faculdade? ----devolveu em forma de pergunta.

--Ainda ta cedo. ----disse manhoso abraçando-a mais forte.

--Esta me induzindo a matar aula? ----perguntou maliciosa.

--Se continuar assim vou lhe induzir a muito mais. ----retribuiu o sorriso.

--Não seja bobo Inuyasha na hora do intervalo vamos ter uma conversa seria. ----disse saindo do abraço e começando a puxá-lo na direção da faculdade seria fazendo-o ficar do mesmo modo.

--Parece algo serio mesmo, o que é? ----Inuyasha perguntou e quando estavam quase no portão da escola a puxou para si.

--Na hora do intervalo eu falo é algo que envolve mais do que nos dois. ----disse e por um momento em seus olhos Inuyasha pode notar medo, mais essa logo lhe deu um rápido beijo e seguiram para a faculdade.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Certo vcs estão estranhas, o que houve? ----Miroku perguntou na hora do intervalo.

Kagome nada respondeu apenas estendeu um papel e Inuyasha pegou e leu em voz alta para todos ouvirem o que tinha escrito ali.

--Vcs pretendem fazer o que ele pede? ----Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a se expressar.

--Bom... ----Rin começou com a cabeça baixa.

--Não. ----Kagome respondeu receosa. ----Podíamos ter feito algo que fizesse vcs nos odiarem para sempre, mais acho que vcs já são grandinhos demais para que os outros tomem as decisões por vc. ----Kagome disse e se encostava em uma arvore.

--É por isso que eu te amo. ----Inuyasha sussurrou e Kagome se surpreendeu com isso e levantou o rosto rapidamente encontrando um par de olhos dourados a encarando intensamente.

--Ah eu e a Sango vamos esclarecer umas coisas em algum outro lugar. ----Miroku disse e pegou o braço de Sango que ainda tentou protestar mais se rendeu ao ver o porquê disso.

--Ah e eu lembrei que tinha algo que resolver daquele lado da faculdade, Sesshoumaru me ajuda? ----perguntou e viu o outro simplesmente concordar e saíram de fininho.

--Por que a surpresa? ----Inuyasha perguntou sorrindo levemente, pois Kagome estava de boca aberta mais nada saia desta.

--Vc disse. ----conseguiu dizer após um tempo em transe.

--Disse o que? ----perguntou ficando confuso e mais próximo dela.

--Que... que me... ----gaguejou era difícil para ela acreditar.

--Que te amo? ----perguntou vendo-a concorda ainda mais atordoada e parecia querer sair dali, mais ele a prendeu mais contra a árvore. ----Por que esta assim? ----perguntou tentando encontrar os olhos dela.

--Meus pais foram os únicos que um dia disseram isso para mim. ----disse com a cabeça baixa, apesar de Inuyasha sempre se encontrar ao lado dela nunca havia dito que a amava tão abertamente.

Inuyasha nada disse simplesmente ergueu sua cabeça e encontrou os olhos azuis que tanto amava confusos e perdidos se aproximou mais e a puxou fazendo-a tirar os pés do chão, agora seus rostos estavam frente a frente e suas respirações se misturavam, Inuyasha tocou levemente os lábios de Kagome com os seus sem presa parecia um primeiro beijo e de certa forma era, Kagome sentiu-se encostar-se a uma das arvores e enlaçou as pernas no quadril de Inuyasha que ainda a beijava calmamente aproveitando cada segundo do beijo desfrutando de todo o sabor que aqueles lábios podiam oferecer pouco a pouco os dedos de Kagome foram subindo pela cascata prateada incentivando-o a continuar e aprofundando o beijo logo em seguida, não sabia explicar mais aquele beijo lhe deu toda a certeza que lhe faltava, sentiu Inuyasha abandonar sua boca e lhe dar uma leve mordida no queixo e se sentiu ronronar com o afeto.

--Não sabia que ronronava. ----Inuyasha disse zombeteiro olhando-a diretamente nos olhos vendo-a ficar levemente vermelha, mais substituiu a face vermelha por um sorriso malicioso.

--O que houve com sua voz? ----perguntou de forma maldosa e foi à vez de Inuyasha ficar vermelho, notou muito bem que quando sua voz saiu estava extremamente rouca, Kagome soltou os quadris dele e o sentiu colocá-la levemente no chão. ----Eu também te amo. ----disse de repente acariciando a face dele que fechou os olhos e apoiou mais a face contra a mão dela.

--Que bom. ----sussurrou enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a dela e abria os olhos e sorria levemente em seguida circulou sua cintura e a guiou para a direção da faculdade. ----Vc também é minha primeira namorada, sabia? ----perguntou antes de saírem da pequena floresta.

--É bom saber. ----disse sorrindo ganhando um selinho como resposta.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ele finalmente disse que a amava. ----Sango suspirou quando Miroku parou de puxá-la.

--Por que vcs mulheres só se satisfazem com palavras, já não lhe bastam às demonstrações? ----Miroku disse meio chateado.

--Nunca lhe pedi que me desse nenhuma demonstração, pedi? ----Sango perguntou parecendo indignada. ----E nem Kagome pediu para Inuyasha demonstrar alguma coisa. ----completou já cruzando os braços.

--Eu sei disso Sango. ----Miroku disse abraçando-a. ----Podíamos aproveitar esse tempinho que temos a sós. ----disse e não havia nem um sorriso ou tom malicioso, Sango sabia que ele estava mudando por ela e estava cada vez mais apaixonada por aquele pervertido.

--Sabe que eu até gostei da idéia. ----disse enlaçando o pescoço dele puxando-a para um beijo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--É tão kawaii ver os dois juntos. ----Rin disse enquanto caminhava lado a lado com Sesshoumaru.

--Não vejo nada demais nisso. ----Sesshoumaru disse com desdém.

--Para Kagome é algo muito especial, ela precisava ouvir isso, acho que toda mulher precisa algum dia ouvir isso. ----disse sorrindo.

--Por que Kagome precisava tanto disso? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou, já que nem ele nem Miroku sabiam sobre a vida delas.

--Bom já que vc falou nisso eu preciso falar algumas coisas com vc. ----disse receosa.

--Fale. ----Sesshoumaru disse notando a mudança repentina da moça.

--Bom... ---Rin contou tudo sobre elas e com medo em nenhum momento ela olhou no rosto e o silêncio do youkai não estava ajudando. ----... É isso. ----terminou dizendo ainda sem encará-lo.

--Isso explica muita coisa. ----Sesshoumaru disse notando o desconforto na jovem ele a puxou para um abraço apertado. ----Não estou irritado, não se preocupe. ----sussurrou levemente.

--Obrigada, Sesshoumaru. ----disse Rin atribuindo o abraço.

--Não a de que pequena. ----disse puxando-a para um beijo retribuído por esta.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

BIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP

--É melhor irmos para a sala. ----Sango disse ofegante após se apartar de mais um beijo.

--Tava tão bom aqui. ----disse manhoso puxando-a para mais perto.

--Daqui a pouco a aula começa novamente, vamos Miroku. ----disse se separando e pegando a mão dele começando a puxá-lo.

--Pelo menos nossas ultimas aulas são juntas, assim não dar tempo de ter saudade. ----disse sorrindo abertamente vendo Sango corar um pouco.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Acho que já esta na hora de atacar mais diretamente. ----Kagura disse observando o homem de cabelos negros e longos olhando a paisagem de sua janela.

--Un. ----concordou sem encará-la. ----Quero uma reunião com aqueles dois inúteis para tratarmos de tudo. ----disse se virando para ver a outra somente concordar e sair dali para providenciar o que lhe foi mandado.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Moshi moshi. ----Kagome atendeu o celular, estavam todos a caminho de casa conversando sobre varias coisas até o celular tocar e como de costume Kagome não olhou no visor do aparelho o atendendo.

--_Sentiu saudade princesa?_ ----perguntou do outro lado da linha.

--Por que vc sempre faz isso? ----perguntou Kagome sorrindo levemente.

--_O que queira que eu fizesse uma visita?_ ----perguntou zombeteiro, sabia que ela nunca olhava o visor do celular o que sempre a deixava surpresa ao atender e descobri que era ele.

--Não seria má idéia. ----Kagome disse sorrindo levemente.

--_Um dia a gente vê isso, mais agora vamos ao motivo da minha ligação._ ----disse meio serio.

--Algum problema? ----perguntou receosa.

--_Não é assunto para se tratar ao telefone, pode vir aqui?_ ----disse ainda serio.

--Posso. ----respondeu simplesmente não se importando com os olhares que recebia dos outros com quem caminhava.

--_22:00 horas vc e as meninas aqui, estarei esperando._ ----disse e antes que Kagome dizer alguma coisa o telefone já estava mudo.

--Grr ele sempre faz isso. ----Kagome rosnou para o telefone voltando a guardá-lo.

--Algo errado Kagome? ----Rin perguntou olhando para a prima.

--Iie, nos vamos sair hoje à noite. ----disse já mais calma.

--Peraí, vc não quis dizer vc vai sair hoje à noite? ----Sango perguntou após digerir o que a outra havia dito.

--Iie, eu quis dizer o que eu disse. ----Kagome respondeu sorrindo.

--E vc diz que não a nada errado. ----Sango fala atordoada, sabia que se era para as três irem a coisa era seria.

--Relaxa Sango, a Kagome não me parece nada preocupada. ----Rin disse sorrindo como a prima e vendo a outra respirar varias vezes buscando calma.

--Pronto, vamos? ----Sango disse sorrindo fazendo os meninos a olharem de forma entediada.

--Quem era? ----Inuyasha perguntou quando voltaram a andar, viu Kagome suspirar pensando se deveria ou não falar.

--Eu lhe disse tudo sobre mim, tudo que vc precisava saber. ----disse olhando para horizonte.

--O que vc já tem um amante no começo do nosso relacionamento? ----perguntou zombeteiro, mais não se sentia nada a vontade vendo a namorada receber ligações de um homem que ele não conhecia e que a chamava para encontros tarde da noite e que o que faziam lá podia por em risco a vida da namorada.

--Iie seu bobo. ----disse olhando para ele sorrindo.

--Então senhorita Kagome, quem é o homem misterioso que lhe liga sempre? ----Miroku perguntou e todos voltaram sua atenção para Kagome sendo que os meninos esperavam ansiosos pela resposta já as meninas sabiam perfeitamente quem era.

--Então... ---foi à vez de Sesshoumaru pedir.

--Ele é meu irmão. ----Kagome despejou de uma vez.

--O.o ----foi à reação dos meninos já que não conseguiram pronunciar palavra alguma depois da revelação.

--Vamos meninos não é para tanto. ----Kagome disse cruzando os braços.

--Vc tem um irmão? ----Inuyasha perguntou ainda surpreso.

--Hai. ----respondeu simplesmente achando um exagero aquela reação deles.

--Mais nos seus registros não consta nada sobre isso. ----Miroku disse boquiaberto.

--Por que ele é ilegítimo. ----dessa vez foi Rin que respondeu.

--Como é que é essa historia? ----Inuyasha quis saber.

--Vamos entrar e eu explico tudo. ----Kagome disse e todos entraram na republica delas e se sentaram na sala.

--Então... ----Inuyasha incentivou sentado ao lado dela.

--Ele é meu meio irmão, ele é mais velho do que eu dois anos e nasceu antes dos meus pais se conhecerem. ----Kagome disse tudo por alto, para ela não existia essa de meio irmão ou se era legitimo ou não eles sempre se deram bem e ele sempre foi muito protetor com relação a ela e isso aumentou quando o pai deles sumiu.

--Por que não disse nada antes? ----quis saber Inuyasha serio.

--Por que vcs iam fazer muitas perguntas. ----Sango se pronunciou vendo que a amiga já estava desconfortável. ----Perguntas que ela não pode responder, o resto é só com o irmão dela.

Inuyasha notou a inquietação dela e a abraçou.

--Não iremos perguntar nada. ----Miroku disse enquanto Sesshoumaru simplesmente concordava.

Kagome sorriu levemente enquanto concordava.

--Obrigada. ----disse sorrindo para Inuyasha que lhe deu um selinho em resposta.

--Não a de que. ----disse sorrindo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Senhor eles estão aqui. ----Kagura anunciou e logo em seguida Kikyo e Kouga entraram na sala sem cerimônia.

--Ótimo. ----disse sem se mexer da cadeira onde estava Kagura fez uma leve reverencia indicando que ia sair. ----Vc também ira participar da reunião. ----Naraku disse ainda sem dar muita atenção.

--Sim senhor. ----disse se acomodando em uma das poltronas que ali aviam.

--Diga o que quer com a gente Naraku? ----Kouga perguntou impaciente.

--Vamos começar com os ataques mais diretos. ----Naraku disse e finalmente olhou para as pessoas presentes na sala.

--O que pretende fazer? ----foi a vez de Kikyo perguntar.

--Iremos começar pelo lado mais fraco. ----Naraku disse e realmente aquilo foi tudo que ele precisou dizer.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O que houve? ----Kagome perguntou assim que chegou ao escritório sendo acompanhada pelas outras duas, entrando na sala completamente escura. ----E ele fez de novo. ----Kagome suspirou vendo as outras duas tropeçarem em varias coisas, Kagome não tropeçava por que era acostumada com a escuridão.

--Nossa a coordenação de vcs duas é péssima. ----ouviu-se e logo em seguida a luz foi acessa revelando um homem sentado em uma poltrona com um sorriso zombeteiro na face. ----Vc é tão estraga prazeres princesa. ----disse se levantando em seguida, vendo as outras duas emburradas e de braços cruzados e se encontravam no chão por terem caído ao tropeçarem no tapete.

--Vc nunca vai parar com isso, né não? ----Sango perguntou enquanto ajudava Rin a levantar.

--Pensei que fosse acontecer o mesmo que acontece com a Kagome. ----disse sorrindo.

--E o que acontece com a Kagome? ----Rin perguntou.

--Ela entra diz alguma coisa e acende a luz. ----respondeu recebendo um cascudo de Kagome que já se encontrava ao seu lado. ----Itai. ----reclamou massageando o local da pancada.

--O que esta havendo de tão serio? ----Kagome perguntou seria.

--Venham vou lhes mostrar. ----disse andando até a estante onde havia a passagem secreta.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Acho que isso é tudo. ----Naraku disse calmamente.

--Quando iremos fazer isso? ----quis saber Kikyo.

--O mais breve possível. ----Naraku respondeu.

--Senhor o que quer que eu faça? ----Kagura perguntou, havia entendido tudo do plano mais não sabia onde ela se encaixava em tudo aquilo.

--Vc ira distrair o youkai, ele pode nos atrapalhar, pois esta sempre junto dela. ----Naraku respondeu e Kagura respondeu com um aceno de cabeça enquanto levantava.

--Quando chega a hora é só me chamar. ----disse saindo da sala.

--Então quando tivermos oportunidade começaremos com nossos planos. ----Kouga disse enquanto Naraku concordava e Kikyo sorria maldosamente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Nossa isso é extremamente interessante. ----Sango disse impressionada.

--Eu sei por isso as chamei aqui. ----disse o homem serio.

--Então é isso que ele quer? ----Kagome disse pensativa. ----Ele não vai conseguir. ----disse calma.

--E nos vamos ajudar nisso. ----Rin disse ao lado da prima.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**2101tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


	6. Surpresa

**Thamiris** _Valeu menina mais se vc tiver alguma sugestao e sempre bom ler a opiniao dos leitores bom mais uma cap. espero que esteja bom._

**Lory Higurashi** _Eu gosto de postar rapido e enquato eu posso eu faco isso, eu sei que nao e muito legal esperar pela atualizacao das fics mais quando ela e boa a gente espera espero que goste desse cap._

**Vivia**_ Oi que bom que esta gostando e muito obrigado pelo review valeu._

**Agome chan** _Ai e tao bom ouvir isso (quer dizer tecnicamente e ler, mais quem se importa? ) que bom que gostou do cap. espero que esse tambem agrade._

Kissus

Boa leitura

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Estava um dia nublado e extremamente frio e todos agradeciam por ser fim de semana e ainda dormiam, pois ainda parecia ser cedo o relogio marcava nove horas mais isso nao parecia importar, ouvi-se de repente um barulho ao longe que despertou uma jovem de cabelos negros que se levantou e logo notou estar sozinha na casa desceu as escadas e abriu a porta ainda sonolenta dando de cara com um hanyou, abrindo a porta pode sentir o vento frio percorre-lhe o corpo e extremeceu com o contato lembrando que usava apenas um conjunto de blusinha e short, viu o hanyou examina-la e sorrir antes de empurra-la levemente para dentro fechando a porta em seguida.

--Nao deveria andar assim num frio desses. ----disse ainda sorrindo ainda com a mao sobre os ombros da morena.

--Bom dia pra vc tambem Inuyasha. ----respondeu bocejando em seguida ouvindo-o sorrir levemente descendo as maos para sua cintura puxando-a para mais perto.

--Bom dia. ----disse antes de dar-lhe um cheirinho e um leve beio na base de seu ombro passando o nariz ate chegar ao ouvido sentindo-a se arrepiar por completo. ----Tem algo planejado para hoje? ----perguntou em um sussurro sentindo aquele cheiro maravilho que ela tinha.

--Iie. ----teve como resposta um sussurro que pareceu mais um gato ronronando e por esta com o rosto escondido em seus cabelos nao pode ver que ela tinha os olhos fechados em extase e incoscientemente levou as maos para acariciar os cabelos dele. ----Por que? Vc planejou algo? ----perguntou sepando-se dele.

--Esta frio, melhor programa para esses dias assim sao filmes, pipocas e cobertas. ----disse se sentando no sofa sem esperar convite, Kagome simplesmente sorriu e foi para o banheiro que havia ali em baixo escovando so dentes.

--E pretende companhia para esse programa badalado? ----perguntou apos voltar para sala e se jogar ao lado do namorado que a puxou para mais perto de si juntando os corpos sentindo-se bem com a proximadade que tinha daquele corpo fragil que se aconchegou a ele envolvendo sua cintura.

--Estava pretendendo fazer isso com minha namorada. ----disse contra os cabelos dela.

--Hum serio? ----perguntou sentindo-o apenas o movimentos positivos dele contra sua pele. ----Espera ate eu me trocar? ----perguntou e desta vez ele a encarou de cima a baixo e ela corou levemente apesar do namoro ainda ficava encabulada com os olhares famintos que ele as vezes lhe dirigia e era isso que ele estava fazendo no momento, depois a encarou diretamente nos olhos e ela pode ver o quanto ele a desejava e isso lhe enviou arrepios pelo seu corpo imaginando o que ele poderia fazer se ela permitisse o que so fez seu rosto ficar mais vermelha.

--O que esta pensando? ----perguntou com um olhar lascivo e sorrindo de forma marota enquanto aproximava os rostos sentindo-a respirar sobre sua face.

--N-na-da. ----se permitiu gaguejar pelos pensamentos que lhe rodearam por um momento, estava passando muito tempo com Miroku, concluiu e resolvendo se esquecer daquilo entrando no jogo do namorado que brincava com suas costas arranhando-a levemente enquanto a encarava de forma apaixonada. ----Vc pretende me beijar? ----perguntou esperando que ele juntasse logo seus labios ao dela.

--Pretendo. ----sua voz nao passava de um sussurro rouco ele tinha notado que os olhos de Kagome haviam se escuricido e sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo significava "desejo" e aquilo nao o ajudou muito sobre seu alto controle sorriu malicioso e a puxou pela nuca juntando os labios em um beijo avassalador e selvagem para ambos.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Que filme vc quer ver? ----Miroku perguntou para a namorada que olhava os cartazes assim como ele em busca de um filme que agradace aos dois.

--Eu nao sei qual vc acha melhor? ----Sango quis saber olhando para ele.

--Hum Ta na onda me parece interessante. ----respondeu pensativo.

--Um pouco infantil, nao acha? ----perguntou sorrindo vendo-o sorrir tambem.

--Nao importa a gente nao vai assistir mesmo. ----respondeu malicioso.

--Sei ecchi. ----disse dando-lhe um tapa no ombro.

PAFT

--Hei somos namorados. ----disse acariciando a face no que parecia ser a terceira vez no dia sendo que este so havia comecado.

--O que nao lhe permite passar a mao em mim. ----disse com um dedo apontando para ele.

--Eu vou passar a mao em quem entao? ----perguntou meio chateado.

Sango ficou vermelha e lhe deu as costas comecando a andar na direcao oposta a ele anda va rapido e olhando para o chao como se fosse algo interessante, mais foi obrigada a parar quando Miroku a alcancou e a impediu de continuar segurando-a pela cintura virando-a para si e vendo que ela tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas e ele se sentiu quebrar com isso.

--Por que esta chorando? ----perguntou serio procurando pelos olhos dela e sem resiltado segurou a face dela entre suas maos.

--Por que apesar de confiar em vc tenho medo de que vc prefira continuar sendo um mulherengo e eu nao quero me magoar, entao se... ----fora cortada por labios que esmagaram sua boca em um beijo que so pedia retribuicao e compreensao e isso ele conseguiu apos ela se recuperar da surpresa, tinha certeza de que todos que passavam olhavam para o casal que se beijava apaixonadamente no meio do shopping.

--Eu te amo Sango e nao importa o que aconteca isso nao vai mudar e eu faria qualquer coisa por vc, para vc e so vc. ----disse com a respiracao entrecortada puxando o ar rapidamente tentando recupera-lo apos o beijo.

--Eu tambem te amo. ----disse antes de puxa-lo para mais um beijo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Em um local distante dali um casal se encontrava observando a paisagemque era realmente bela a jovem apesar de devidamente apropriadamente vestida se aconchegou mais ao rapaz em busca de calor este simplesmente a abracou apoiando o queixo sobre a cabeca dela sentindo aquele cheiro agradavel que ela tinha.

--Nao poderia desejar nada mais do que esta aqui. ----a menina suspirou apos um tempo de silencio agradavel que havia caido sobre os dois, era assim ela sabia que ele nao era muito de falar mais seu olhar e seus gestos lhe mostravam muito mais que palavras e ele sabia ser bem romantico, tipo como agora num dia frio a chamou para dar uma volta no local que era somente deles o que era realmente agradavel.

--E eu nao poderia querer nada melhor do que te-la assim ao meu lado. ----ele respondeu e ela sentiu-se amolecer com aquelar palavras, bom ele podia nao falar muito mais quando falava aquela voz grave e segura apesar de fria a fazia sempre extremecer e sentia-se aquecer com os toques que para ela sempre eram delicados.

--Eu te amo. ----ja parecia tao natural aquelas palavras sairem de sua boca, desde que sairam pela primeira vez.

--Eu tambem pequena. ----respondeu suave e espontaneo encarando-a e naquele momento teve certeza que era ele quem ela sempre esperara e agora finalmente o tinha.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Vc sabe onde os outros foram? ----perguntou com a voz falha sentindo-o distribuir beijs contra seu pescoco, parecendo querer tirar sua sanidade.

--Iie, ambos sairam bem cedo. ----respondeu e logo em seguida mordeu levemente a base de seu pescoco fazendo-a suspirar enquanto o puxava para mais perto arqueando-se contra ele.

--Nao acha que esta indo muito rapido inu? ----conseguiu perguntar sem ao menos reconhecer sua voz.

--Nao estamos fazendo nada demais. ----respondeu rouco nao podia negar que a desejava e sabia que era retribuido, mais nao faria nada que ela nao quisesse e tambem sabia que ela nao estava pronta para isso alguma coisa lhe dizia isso. ----Vc quer que eu para? ----perguntou encarando-a.

--Iie. ----sua resposta veio num sussurro quase inaudivel ate para o proprio, mais esse nem teve tempo de pensar na resposta dela, pois Kagome o puxou para um beijo desejoso, inverteu as posicoes e acabaram caindo do sofa riram um pouco mais logo Kagome afundou a face nos cabelos de Inuyasha beijando e dando leves mordidas ao longo do pescoco sentindo-o respirar mais rapido enquanto sussurrava seu nome. ----Podemos continuar brincando. ----disse apos um leve selinho.

--Hai. ----disse puxando-a para mais um beijo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Oi prima! Como vai? ----perguntou o homem irmao de Kagome.

--Vou bem primo, e vc? ----perguntou recebendo um abraco do mesmo e retribuindo.

--Faz tempo que nao nos vemos, o que faz aqui? ----perguntou curioso apontando uma poltrona para que ela se sentasse e assim ela o fez.

--Realmente faz tempo, mais eu estava com muita saudade de vcs. ----disse sorrindo enquanto o outro os servia com cha.

--Kagome ja sabe? ----perguntou encarando-a duvidoso.

--Iie tambem vou fazer surpresa para ela. ----disse sorrindo ao ver a cara do primo quando a viu surgir na porta.

--Vc e suas surpresas. ----suspirou brincalhao.

--Esse e o meu jeito de se. ----respondeu sorrindo bebendo um pouco do liquido da xicara.

--E como vao seus pais? ----perguntou sabendo que os pais a proibiam de ao menos conversar com eles.

--Eles sumiram a algum tempo. ----respondeu nao se mostrando muito abalada.

--Entao por que nao veio antes? ----quis saber.

--Estava procurando por vcs ja que perdemos contato com toda essa guerra que havia em nossa familia. ----suspirou cansada ao lembrar de tudo que ja ouve.

--Ha e mesmo. ----disse sorrindo. ----Entao vc vai ficar aqui ou vai para a repuplica? ----perguntou mudando de assunto era desagradavel demais lembrar de todas as brigas.

--So vou para a republica segunda, entao por enquanto vou ficar aqui. ----respondeu sorrindo alegremente.

--Otimo. ----disse depositando a xicara sem o conteudo na mesa vendo fazer o mesmo. ----Vou mostrar seus aposentos ate segunda. ----disse se levantando.

--Vc dormi no escritorio? ----perguntou debochada.

--Iie so quando estou muito cansado para ir para casa. ----respondeu seguindo por um corredor levando uma bagagem grande de rodinhas. ----Onde esta o resto da bagagem? ----perguntou notando que era impossivel ela so ter isso de mudanca.

--Chegara so na segunda. ----respondeu sorrindo.

--Entendo. ----disse parando em frente a uma porta e abrindo esta revelando um quarto medio com tudo que se podia querer. ----Espero que esse estaja bom. ----disse sorrindo da cara da prima.

--Esta otimo. ----disse entrando e se jogando na cama exausta. ----Ja ne. ----disse olhando para ele ainda na porta.

--Ja ne. ----respondeu antes de fechar a porta sorrindo a meninas iam fazer um escandalo quando vissem a prima novamente estariam juntas de novo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Senhor? ----a mulher chamou batendo na porta nao obtendo resposta. ----ele deve ta com a vadia. ----disse se retirando ao ouvir leves ruidos e sussurro de prazer.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Todos no cinema assistiam ao filme considerado infantil, mais em uma das ultimas fileiras senao a ultima um casal simplesmente nao estava nem um pouco interessada so tracavam beijos e sussurros declarando seu amor.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Como iremos ataca-los? ----Kagura perguntou ja estava completamente entediada de ouvi-lo planejar e nao agir.

--Nosso alvo principal e o vampiro que usa a metade da joia, nao importa se ele tiver que ser morto contanto que a joia que esta com ele venha a me pertencer, ja a Higurashi... ----comecou pensativo. ----... quero ela viva. ----completou.

--Por que? ----Kikyo perguntou irritada.

--Os Higurashis sao os unicos que sabem da localizacao da outa metade da joiaa e ela so podera me dizer onde esta se encontra se ela estiver viva. ----disse como se fosse obvio.

--Entao matamos o hanyou e trazemos a garota? ----Kouga perguntou sem esconder sua felicidade quanto a isso.

--Nao seja burro Kouga a Higurashi nao ira colabora se nao tivermos como convece-la a falar e ja que ela insistiu em continuar com aquele romance vamos usa-la contra ela. ----Naraku disse contrariado com a felicidade do outro.

--Por mim tudo bem, contanto que seja eu a tortura-lo para mim esta otimo. ----disse malefico.

--Faca como quiser. ----suspirou saindo da sala sendo acompanhado por Kagura.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Quero que fique de olho neles. ----Naraku disse olhando para Kagura.

--Confia tanto em mim para me pedir isso? ----Kagura perguntou levemente.

Naraku parou e olhou-a ficcamente e ela fez o mesmo esperando resposta ele a examinou por mais um tempo.

--Nao questione apenas faca o que eu ordenei. ----respondeu grosso voltando a andar deixando-a para traz.

--Sim senhor. ----respondeu simplesmente enquanto sumia.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Inu. ----Kagome chamou apos um tempo de silencio entre eles, estavam deitados no chao ele abracando-a pela cintura enquanto ela tinha a cabeca apoiada em seu ombro assistindo a alguns filmes e cobertos por um grosso edredom.

--Hum. ----ele tinha a respiracao tranquila.

--O que vc acha da Kikyo e do Kouga? ----perguntou ainda olhando para a televisao, mais ao fim da frase senti-o apertar sua cintura e olhou para cima encontrando os olhos dourados.

--Por que isso agora? ----perguntou e ela pode sentir a respiracao dele ficar ofegante.

--Por que acho que eles estao envolvidos com Naraku. ----disse ainda o encarando.

--Vc acha? ----perguntou acariciando a face dela ao senti-la temerosa.

--Hai. ----respondeu enquanto fechava os olhos.

--Nao se preocupe eles nao vao nos fazer na eu prometo. ----disse apertando-a mais contra si.

--Arigatou. ----disse acariciando seu pescoco com a nariz em um agradecimento mudo. ----Eu te amo. ----sussurrou espontanea.

--Eu tambem. ----disse puxando-a para um beijo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Sesshy. ----a humana sussurrou para si mais logo notou o que tinha dito e torceu para que ele nao tivesse ouvido.

--Disse alguma coisa? ----perguntou fingindo nao ter ouvido.

--Iie. ----sussurrou um pouco mais alto estava sonolenta aconchegada ao youkai.

--Tenho certeza que vc disse algo. ----o youkai disse puxando o rosto dela para por encara-lo e ela pode ver divertimento nos olhos dele o que era pouco comum.

--Vc esta brincando comigo? ----perguntou estupefada.

Ele simplesmente riu e a puxou para um beijo.

--So nao me chame assim na frente dos outros, ok? ----falou apos o beijo.

--Hai. ----respondeu voltando a cabeca para ombro dele.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Foi um otimo filme. ----Miroku comentou e Sango simplesmente riu sabendo que eles nao pretaram atencao em uma unica cena, tinham algo mais interessante para fazer.

--Oh e como. ----comentou voltando a gargalhar junto ao namorado entraram na casa e pararam de rir estantaneamente, vendo o casal dormindo abracando no chao enquanto na televisao passava um filme qualquer. ----Eles sao tao kawaii juntos. ----Sango sussurrou para o namorado que fez o um leve aceno com a cabeca. ----O que fazemos com eles? ----sussurrou novamente com um sorriso travesso.

--Hum... ----Miroku comecou a pensar em algo enquanto sorria como a namorada.

--Que tal acorda-los? ----perguntou debochada.

--Concordo. ----disse se aproximando junto com Sango e sem fazer barulho subiram no sofa enquanto Miroku so olhava sango pegou uma almofada e pirou duas pequenas penas de la e entregou uma para Miroku este se abaixou e comecou a passar a pena na orelha de Inuyasha que comecou a se movimentar e Sango foi fazer o mesmo em Kagome que simplesmente abanava a mao pensando ser um inseto, Inuyasha meio desperto sentiu os cheiros familiares e apertou levemente a cintura de Kagome que para mostrar que entendia se aconchegou mais a ele que sorriu discretamente ja completamente desperto sendo acompanhado por Kagome os dois discretamente pegaram duas almofadas e levantaram de supetao assustando os outros dois que levavam almofadadas dos outros dois, mais logo pegaram almofadas e entraram na guerra se divertindo muito.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Foi uma manha tao agradavel. ----Rin dizia enquanto seguia o youkai.

--Hai. ----disse e pararam a frente da porta enquanto a humana abria a porta e assim que deram alguns passos um ovni acertou em cheio o rosto do youkai e so pode ouvir a humana ao seu lado rindo da cara que ele estava fazendo quando pegou o objeto e viu que era um travesseiro e ao olhar para frente pode ver a guerra e as penas que haviam voando por ali mais todos param ao ver a cara de poucos amigos do youkai, mais Rin continuava a rir e ele simplesmente lhe lancou um olhar.

--Gomen. ----disse tentando segurar o riso.

--O que esta havendo aqui? ----perguntou ainda serio.

--Nossa e eu que pensei que fosse obvio. ----Miroku disse debochado fazendo todos menos Sesshoumaru rir.

--A unica coisa obvia aqui sao quatro adultos agindo como crianca. ----disse ainda serio, mais para sua surpresa sua unica resposta foi mais um travesseiro da cara e este veio de Kagome que sorriu.

--Relaxa Sesshoumaru se divertir uma vez na vida nao mata ninguem. ----Kagome disse sorrindo, mais parou ao levar uma travisseirada tambem e todos olharam surpresos para quem havia lancando, pois esse era Sesshumaru.

--Vc esta certa. ----respondeu e pegou o outro travesseiro ameacando joga-lo tambem mais ao inves disso acertou uma risonha Rin que o olhou indiguinada enquanto ele sorria travesso e novamente todos voltaram a guerrinha.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Affe nao vejo a hora de acabar com esse cara de cachorro. ----disse Kouga rosnando ao ver Inuyasha na frente da casa se despedindo de Kagome com um beijo ardente ao qual ela correspondia com a mesma intencidade e de repente Inuyasha a puxou para cima esta institivamente enlacou sua cintura como ja estava virando um costume entre eles e aprofundaram se possivel mais o beijo Kouga viu tambem quando se separaram rapidamente quando os outros dois casais sairam da casa e por pouco nao os viam em uma posicao que dava muitas ideias todos se despediram e Inuyasha lhe dava um leve selinho dizendo um ja ne e ia acompanhar os outros dois ao fim disso tudo Kouga ja se encontrava rosnando.

--E depois diz que nao esta apaixonado. ----Kikyo suspirou ao lado dele, o hanyou parecia tao fogoso seria interessante te-lo em sua cama so para testar.

--Nao estou, so que nenhuma mulher ate hoje me disse nao por causa desse hanyou. ----disse furioso.

--Pena nao podermos brincar um pouco antes de entrega-los a Naraku. ----disse vendo que estava fora de cogitacao tirar uma casquinha do hanyou.

--Nisso eu tenho que concordar com vc. ----disse se virando para ir embora sendo acompanhado pela mulher.

Mais eles nao perceberam a longe eram observados por uma nao muito feliz youkai do vento que sumiu.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Mais um dia havia chegado e para infelicidade de muitos era segunda feira e apesar de parecer cedo tres moca ja se encontravam na frente de uma porta que nao era a da casa delas.

--Depois sao as mulheres que demoram para se arrumar. ----Sango bufou.

--A gente ouviu isso. ----Miroku comunicou assim que abriu a porta mais em seguida beijando-a.

--Domo. ----disse apos o beijo.

--Domo. ----todos os tres responderam enquanto o hanyou e o youkai iam na direcao da respectivas namoradas ganhando um beijo tambem.

--O que houve? ----Inuyasha perguntou apos o beijo achando o beijo diferente.

--So um sonho estranho. ----respondeu sorrindo o beijo nao era ruim na verdade sentiu que ela estava mais animada que o comum.

--E o que esse sonho estranho teve de bom? ----perguntou em seu ouvido vendo-a se arrepiar.

--Algumas boas lembrancas algumas das poucas. ----sussurrou feliz beijando-o novamente.

--Espero que tenha sonhos assim mais vezes. ----disse e os dois gargalharam enquanto os outros dois casais nao davam a minima para eles ja que tinham seus proprios assuntos.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Hoje temos uma nova aluna. ----a professora disse na sala de Kagome e Kikyo para esgosto de Kagome que achava um horror ter que comecar a semana com aquele troxo na mesma sala. ----Pode entrar. ----a professora chamou enquanto escrevia o nome no quadro o que chamou muito a atencao de Kagome que sorriu abertamente ao ver que entrava na sala, era uma youkai lodo de cabelos castanhos quase loiros e olhos verdes, com um corpo escultural coberto por uma blusa cinza apertada e uma saia um pouco acima do joelho rodada. ----Bom esta e Ayame Naghazaqui sua nova colega, ja pode se sentar. ----esta simplesmente concordou e seguiu na direcao da morena sentando-se ao lado desta que simplesmente sorriu.

--Era so o que me faltava. ----Kikyo sussurrou para sim irritada.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Eu nao acredito que vc esta aqui. ----Kagome dizia enquanto caminhava para o local que sempre ficava na hora do intervalo.

--Cheguei no sabado mais queria fazer surpresa. ----disse sorrindo era tao bom esta de novo com as amigas.

--E onde vc ficou? ----perguntou curiosa.

--No escritorio do seu irmao. ----respondeu levemente.

--Ah, mais vc vai ficar com a gente, certo? ----perguntou olhando para ela.

--Hai se puder me mudo hoje mesmo. ----disse feliz.

--Oi gatinha. ----ouiu-se uma voz conhecida e as duas pararam.

--O que quer Kouga? ----Kagome perguntou grossa.

--Quem e vc? ----Kouga perguntou olhando para Ayame que sorriu e deu um passo.

--Ninguem que lhe interesse. ----Ayame respondeu puxando Kagome para longe dele.

--Hum que interessante de repente meu gosto mudou. ----disse para si vendo a youkai se afastar junta a morena.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Quem era o galante? ----perguntou apos um tempo.

--Ninguem. ----respondeu sorrindo.

--Ate que ele e fofo. ----falou sorrindo.

--Se vc quiser pode conquista-lo. ----disse sorrindo lembrando que a prima bebia sangue como vinho, em garrafas.

--Primeiro quero conhecer o carater dele. ----disse pensativa.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Por que a Kagome esta demorando? ----Inuyasha perguntou impaciente.

--Calminha ai eu ja cheguei. ----disse pulando na costas dele quase o derrubando.

--Vc ta doida? ----perguntou sorrindo.

--So um pouquinho. ----respondeu ainda na costas dele.

--Seu namorado? ----ouviram perguntar e todos se viraram na direcao da voz encontrando a youkai lobo.

Kagome tampou as orelhas de Inuyasha este nao intendeu nada ate que Rin e Sango gritaram e ate Miroku teve que tampar os ouvidos.

--Arigatou. ----agradeceu apos o grito para Kagome que lhe deu um beijo no rosto sorrindo.

--Ayame. ----disseram juntas Rin e Sango indo na direcao da outra abracando-a.

--Domo. ----a outra disse correspondendo ao abraco.

--Quem e ela? ----Inuyasha perguntou para Kagome que permanecia em suas costas.

--E minha prima e prima em segundo grau da Rin. ----respondeu.

--Entao ela vem do lado da familia do seu pai? ----quis saber.

--Hai. ----repondeu vendo as outras duas apresentarem os namorados para a youkai.

--Nao nos apresenta? ----perguntou enquanto ela descia de suas costas.

--Claro depois de um beijo de verdade. ----disse puxando-o pela camisa e tomando-lhe a boca em um beijo ate que calmo.

--Droga Ka assim fica dificil. ----disse ofegante apos o beijo.

--rsrsrsrs Eu sei. ----repondeu ainda abracando-o pelo pescoco.

--Bom namorado ja deu pra ver que ele e, mais qual seria o nome dele? ----ouviu Ayame perguntar.

--Desculpe, me chamo Inuyasha. ----disse tirando uma mao da cintura de Kagome e apertando a de Ayame.

Ficaram conversando sobre varias coisas ate o fim do intervalo quando foram para suas devidas aulas.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Seja bem vinda. ----Kagome disse dando passagem para Ayame, esta adentrou ao local admirando tudo.

--Nossa essa casa e linda e tudo esta tao bem organizada. ----disse sorindo enquanto balancava levemente a cabeca nunca duvidara que a casa seria assim afinal conhecia muito bem as tres amigas.

--Eu mostro seu quarto, vem. ----Rin disse comecando a puxa-la.

--Vcs gostariam de ficar para o jantar? ----Sango perguntou se jogando no sofa derrubando o material no chao sem se importar.

--Seria uma boa. ----Miroku respondeu sentando ao lado da namorada.

--Vem. ----Kagome chamou ja puxando-o para dentro da casa.

--Kagome e Inuyasha andam cada vez mais unidos. ----Sango comentou apos um tempo.

--Un assim como nos. ----Rin disse sorrindo.

--Hai. ----Sesshoumaru disse antes de beija-la.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Kagome levou Inuyasha ate o pequeno jardim que havia atras da casa onde havia uma enorme arvore antiga.

--Aonde vc esta me levando? ----quis saber quando ela comecou a subir em uma escada que havia na arvore.

--Sobe ai vc vai descobrir. ----disse sorrindo.

Eles subiram e um pouco antes do topo para surpresa de Inuyasha havia uma casa de um tamanho razoavel e sua estrutura parecia ser bem segura entraram e viram que o local era aconchegante.

--Com certeza e a casa da arvore mais moderna que eu a vi. ----sussurrou vendo a tecnologia que havia no local.

--Se vc diz. ----Kagome disse e quando ele se virou a viu sentada na cama que havia ali olhando para o teto com as maos apoiadas no colchao ela era realmente linda mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem ou nenhum produto para camuflar seu cheiro, pois este ja era agradavel e para ele tudo estava perfeito. ----O que houve? ----perguntou ao ve-lo encarando-a intensamente.

--So estava admirando-a. ----disse antes de se aproximar e sentar-se ao lado dela vendo-a levemente corada, Kagome tinha essa proeza de apesar de tudo ainda manter-se ingenua e as vezes ate infantil sorriu com o ultimo pensamento.

--Vc esta fazendo de novo. ----sorriu levemente.

--Nao da pra evitar. ----disse puxando-a pela nuca para mais perto rocando levemente os labios nos dela enquanto acariciava sua nuca antes de puxa-la para mais perto finalmente a beijando em um beijo enlouquecedor ao qual ela teve prazer em corresponder na mesma altura.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Todos novamente sairam de casa foi o que deu para notar quando voltaram para casa.

--Acho que eu vou ter que fazer o jantar, me ajuda? ----perguntou indo para a cozinha.

--Claro. ----disse acompanhando-a.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--HHHHAAAAAAAAAAA. ----ouviram um grito da sala e foram para la.

--O que houve? ----perguntou ao chegar na sala vendo as tres amigas apontando para tras de si local para onde Inuyasha ja olhava mais nao mostrava nenhum sinal de raiva simplesmente farejava no ar assim como o outro youkai.

--Nao vai falar nada. ----Kagome quase rosnou ao recolhecer a voz.

--O que faz aqui? ----perguntou finalmente virando para tras vendo o homem sentado confortavelmente no sofa.

--Vim fazer uma visita. ----respondeu sorrindo lagarmente enquanto Kagome respirava aliviada.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Por que esta pensando nisso ----se perguntava em seu quarto escuro alguma coisa de diferente estava acontecendo consigo, mais nao queria admitir isso poderia atrapalhar seus planos e isso era algo que nao queria. ----Droga se vc sabe disso entao pare de pensar argh. ----disse se levantando ao ouvir uma batida na porta. ----Entre. ----mandou exasperado e mau humorado.

--Acho que Kouga e Kikyo podem atrapalhar sao muito invejosos. ----Kagura disse sem encara-lo estava confusa quanto a tudo que estava acontecendo.

--Sei que tem razao mais preciso deles para meus planos. ---- _e para sua cama _Kagura completou desgostosa em seu pensamento. ----O que a com vc? ----Naraku perguntou vendo-a disatenta ao que ele dizia.

--Nada. ----disse antes de se virar e sair deixando-o mais confuso.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O que a com vc Kouga? ----Kikyo perguntou olhando-o estavam morando na mesma republica, pois era bom para eles.

--Vc viu a nova aluna? ----perguntou distraido.

--Hai e minha prima em segundo grau. ----resmungou meio irritada.

--Gostei dela. ----disse sem se importar com a outra.

--Homens. ----bufou antes de deixa-lo sozinho com seus devaneios.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**2101tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


	7. Hentai

**Agome chan** _Olha eu nao garanto nada mais vou ver o que posso fazer e o inu e kag sao sempre fofinhos quando estao juntos, nao sei o fim de Naraku, ou da Kikyo, ou do Kouga mais sei que talvez eles iram sofrer um pouco ate chegar la ate o fim da fic eu veko que fim eu do para o viloes, mais nao importa qual seja eu espero que goste._

Boa leitura.

Kissus

**So mais um aviso contem hentai entao se nao gosta nao leia Ok.**

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

--Vc poderia avisar antes de vir. ----Kagome falou sorrindo levemente.

--Vcs se conhecem? ----o homem perguntou olhando para todos na sala.

--Claro estamos na mesma faculdade. ----Inuyasha respondeu sorrindo. ----E ai cara quanto tempo. ----disse indo comprimentar vendo o outro se levantar tambem.

--Vcs se conhecem? ----foi a vez de Kagome perguntar.

--Quando eles entraram na faculdade ainda faltava dois anos para eu sair e ja conhecia o Sesshoumaru e ai ele me apresentou o Inuyasha e o Miroku. ----respondeu sorrindo indo comprimentar os outros dois que tambem sorriam aceitando o comprimento.

--O que vcs sao delas? ----o cara perguntou para os tres rapazes.

--Somos namorados delas. ----Miroku disse abracando Sango.

--Vcs nao me disseram que estavam namorando. ----disse olhando para as tres jovens.

--Precisava? ----Kagome perguntou sorrindo e se aproximando do homem.

--Claro que nao princesa. ----disse debochado.

--Ei vc e que liga para elas? ----Miroku perguntou reconhecendo o apelido.

--Hai. ----disse olhando para ele.

--Entao vc... ----Inuyasha comecou estreitando os olhos.

--Ele e meu irmao. ----Kagome disse se jogando no sofa.

--Caraca a gente estudou com o irmao da sua namorada e prima da sua e nem sabia. ----Miroku disse sorrindo.

--Vc ta namorando a minha irma e vc a minha priminha? ----perguntou estreitando os olhos.

--E Bankutso ele e meu namorado e ele e o da Rin. ----Kagome disse sorrindo.

--Bela escolha so nao a facam sofrer. ----disse sorrindo.

--Por que? ----Inuyasha perguntou. ----Vc vai fazer alguma coisa?

--Iie, mais elas vao. ----respondeu se jogando novamente no sofa ao lado da irma.

--Ah isso vc pode ter certeza. ----Kagome disse piscando para Inuyasha que se aconchegou ao lado dela.

--Vou lembrar disso. ----respondeu abracando-a pela cintura.

--Eu tambem. ----Sesshoumaru falou enquanto Rin sorria.

--E vc Ayame ja encontrou alguem que lhe interesse? ----perguntou para a outra prima.

--Talvez. ----respondeu sorrindo.

--Humm. ---todos na sala fizeram.

--Bom maninho ja que vc esta aqui aceita jantar com a gente em boa vindas a Ayame? ----perguntou sorrindo.

--Nao perco sua comida por nada. ----respondeu em forma de elogio.

--Entao vamos? ----Rin chamou ja puxando Sesshoumaru na direcao da sala de jantar.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

O jantar estava sendo animado surgiram varias historias constrangedora sobre todos.

--Eu nao acredito que ele fe isso. ----Rin falou boquiaberta com a historia.

--Mais ele fez era a aposta. ----Bankutso disse sorrindo.

--Nossa vcs realmente gostam de apostas. ----Kagome comentou.

--Vc nao pode dizer nada senhorita eu ganho todas. ----Bankutso disse sorrindo.

--Nao e culpa minha se vcs apostam errado. ----disse sorrindo.

--Vc nao perde? ----Inuyasha perguntou olhando para ela.

--Todo final de ano a gente aposta alguma coisa e ela sempre ganha e me faz pagar um belo mico. ----Bankutso disse.

--Ela faz isso com vc tambem? ----as meninas disseram juntas.

--Ela faz isso com vcs? ----perguntou olhando para Kagome que simplesmente sorria.

--Pior foi a vez que a gente teve que mergulhar em um rio de noite e ele tava congelando. ----Sango comentou.

--Bom a aposta nao dizia que vcs tinham que fazer isso nua. ----Kagome respondeu enquanto so outros engasgavam.

--Oh Inuyasha ja que vc tambem nao faz do tipo que perde, por que nunca apostou nada com ela? ----Bankutso perguntou lembrando que o amigo nunca perdera uma aposta seria algo interessante.

--Quem sabe algum dia. ----Inuyasha disse piscando para Kagome que sorriu.

--Vcs tres, num rio, peladas ----Miroku falou pausadamente apos se recuperar.

--Hai, algum problema com isso? ----Sango perguntou olhando para ele.

--Iie so achei interessante. ----Miroku respondeu um pouco malicioso.

--Nao diz isso nao que no proximo final de ano pode ser vcs. ----Bankutso disse sorrindo.

--Isso sim seria interessante. ----Rin disse.

--Acho que vc anda passando muito tempo com Miroku. ----Sesshoumaru disse olhando para ela que simplesmente emburrou com o comentario.

--Entao acho que nos todas estamos por que eu tambem acho que seria algo interessante. ----Sango comentou.

--Hai. ----Kagome concordou.

--Suas pevertidas. ----Miroku comentou debochado.

--Baka. ----Sango disse antes de bater levemente nele.

--Tambem acharia interessante se fosse vc. ----Inuyasha sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome que simplesmente sorriu sem jeito e bateu o cotovelo contra as costelas dele. ----Itai. ----sussurrou. ----Nao faca isso de novo. ----sussurrou novamente no ouvido dela.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Algum de vcs dois viram a Kagura quando chegaram? ----Naraku perguntou.

--Iie. ----Kikyo perguntou sem entender a repentina preocupacao de Naraku com relacao a outra mulher.

--Eu tambem na a vi. ----Kouga respondeu nao dando a minima.

--Por que a preocupacao? ----Kikyo perguntou.

--Nao estou preocupado. ----mentiu. ----Queria que ela fizesse algo para mim. ----disse se sentando em uma poltrona.

--Seria algo que eu pudesse fazer? ----quis saber curiosa.

--Iie era coisa boba, vc tem coisas mais importantes para fazer. ----dizer com um leve tom sarcastico.

--Temos que colocar nosso plano em pratica. ----Kouga falou suavemente.

--Sim temos que adiantar um pouco as coisas. ----Naraku respondeu sem se importa muito.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O que pretende comigo? ----o homem perguntou acorrentado pelos pulsos e tornozelos.

--Vc ja nao me tem nenhuma utilidade... ----disse mais parou um pouco analisando a situacao. ----... se bem que eu poderia fazer uma reuniao de familia. ----disse pensativou.

--GRRRRR... DESGRACADO NAO OUSE ENCOSTAR NELES. ----gritou exasperado.

--tsc tsc nao grite e muito mal educado. ----repreendeu.

--Senhor, me chamou? ----perguntou adentrando no local.

--Onde esteve? ----perguntou esquecendo-se do prisioneiro.

--Estava por ai. ----disse vagamente.

--Ordeno que me de uma resposta mais exata. ----disse exasperado com a falta de toque da mulher a sua frente.

--So fui em uma lanchonete estava com fome e nao queria preparar nada. ----respondeu suspirando.

--Alimenti-o quero ele vivo. ----ordenou antes de sair da sala.

--Hai. ----respondeu desgostosa.

--O que ele esta planejando? ----perguntou o prisioneiro.

--Nao e algo que lhe interesse. ----respondeu fazendo o que lhe foi odernado.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O que a com vc Kikyo? ----Kouga perguntou cansando de ouvir a garota bufar.

--Nao gostei de como ele se mostrou preoculpado pela aquela outra. ----respondeu entre dentes.

--Ciumes? ----perguntou nao muito interessado com aquilo.

--Iie nao tenho o por que ter ciumes daquela coisa. ----disse cheia de si.

--Se vc diz. ----respondeu intediado.

--E vc com aquela loba o que a com vc? ----Kikyo perguntou olhando para o lobo.

--Nao a nada. ----respondeu dando o assunto por inserrado.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Achei tao interessante vc ja conhecer meu irmao. ----Kagome dizia, estavam na varanda e Inuyasha a abracava por tras admirando a noite.

--Achei interessante ele ser seu irmao. ----suspirou contra o pescoco dela causando-lhe arrepios. ----Acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente ia se conhecer. ----disse sorrindo sendo acompanhado por ela.

--Por que? Vcs saiam? ----quis saber ficando de frente para ele.

--Hai saiamos e ainda saimos semana passada por exemplo nos saimos. ----disse proximo ao rosto dela.

--Ele nunca me falou nada. ----disse enlacando o pescoco dele aproximando mais os corpos.

--Ele nunca me disse que tinha irma. ----disse finalmente colando os labios em um beijo calmo.

--Hei hei saber e uma coisa mais ver e diferente. ----ouviram a voz de Bankutso e se separaram para ve-lo encostado ao batente da porta da varanda.

--E so nao olhar. ----Kagome disse sorrindo.

--Ha-ha engracadinha. ----disse forcando uma gargalhada. ----Tenho que conversa com vc. ----disse ficando serio.

--Ok. ----disse seria mais sorrindo novamente antes de beijar novamente Inuyasha, beijo que foi interrompido quando Bankutso comecou a puxa-la para longe.

--Ta bom. ----disse puxando-a.

--Ate daqui a pouco. ----disse piscando para Inuyasha que simplesmente sorriu e concordou.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Cade a K-chan? ----Rin perguntou quando apereceu na sala sozinho.

--O Bankutso queria conversa com ela. ----disse se jogando no sofa.

--Nossa o que sera que ele quer com ela? ----Sango perguntou para Rin.

--Ela fala pra gente depois. ----resondeu simplesmente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Entao o que vc quer falar? ----perguntou ao fechar a porta do quarto.

--E sobre o ...

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Vc para eles esta morto. ----Naraku disse debochado.

--Nao os substime. ----o homem respondeu sorrindo e um barulho de um tapa ecoou pelo aposento, este era escuro com agua espalhada por varios lugares dando uma aparencia antiga e desvalorizada ao local.

--Nao ouse me reponder. ----disse voltando a se sentar na unica cadeira que havia ali.

--Vc sempre teve inveja de mim por isso a matou e por isso quer a constelacao, so por ego. ----disse o outro desgostoso.

--Ora seu... ----nao terminou a frase, pois nesse momento Kagura entrou.

--Senhor o outro prisioneiro esta nos causando problemas. ----disse exasperada pela corrida que teve que fazer.

--Conversamos depois. ----disse saindo deixando Kagura so com o prisioneiro.

--Quem e esse outro prisioneiro? ----perguntou nao podendo esconder o interesse.

--Nao seja curioso isto nao ira lhe ajudar em nada. ----disse saindo logo em seguida.

--Eu ainda vou sair daqui, so nao sei quando. ----disse mantendo a esperanca. ----Meus pequenos queria tanto esta ao lado de vcs. ----disse mais triste.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Fique quieto nao ira se libertar dessas correntes. ----disse zombeteiro. ----Pode se transforma isso nao mudara o fato que esta preso.

--Liberte-me desgracado e eu proeto que nao irei lhe machucar. ----disse e Naraku arqueou uma sombrancelha. ----Nao muito pelo menos. ----finalizou ao ver a cara do seu carrasco.

--Fique quieto e ainda, talvez exista uma chance de que saia daqui vivo. ----Naraku respondeu virando-se de costas e dando de cara com Kagura que deu uma passo para tras por causa da proximidade este a olhou de cima a baixo antes de sair sem lhe dirigir a palavra, Kagura acompanhou seus passos e quando a porta se fechou suspirou pesadamente.

--Quanto ele lhe paga para que lhe sirva? ----ouviu a pergunta e sorriu com esta.

--Por que acha que eu recebo alguma coisa? ----devolveu outra pergunta saindo pela mesma porta que Naraku usara.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Sesshoumaru o que acha que esta acontecendo? ----Inuyasha perguntou ao nao ouvir nada no andar de cima.

--Esta tudo calmo. ----Sesshoumaru respondeu.

--Calmo demais. ----Rin e Sango disseram se aconchegando mais ao seus respectivos namorados.

Inuyasha se encontrava encostado proxima ao sofa nao se sentindo muito a vontade era toda vez assim quando so ele ficava sozinho ja se tornara muito dependente dela e sabia disso mais nao se importava precisava dela junta a si.

--O QUE? ----ouviram um grito e um baque forte e em seguida um vento passou pela sala fazendo todos se arrepiarem e acompanhado desse veio outro baque, viram que era a porta da sala que havia sido fechada com violencia.

--Vcs viram a Kagome? ----Bankutso perguntou aparecendo na sala.

--Ela acabou de sair. ----Sango disse apontando a porta que agora pouco havia batido.

--Vc nao vai atras dela? ----Rin perguntou quando ele nao se mexeu.

--Eu tentei impedi-la de sair e acabei apanhando, aposto que ela esta a ponto de se transforma e mesmo sendo um vapiro nao seria pareo para a raiva dela. ----disse suspirando e so agora puderam notar que havia uma mancha avermelhada em seu rosto.

--Entao eu vou. ----Inuyasha disse saindo em disparada para fora da casa.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Foi acompanhando o cheiro dela estava preocupado o cheiro estava diferente estava rodeado de uma energia sinistra nao sabia o quanto havia corrido mais parou na beira do rio do jardim onde havia se declarado para Kagome, olhou para os lados e nao a viu mais sabia que ela estava ali seu cheiro esta perto e bem proximo dirigiu o seu olhar para para o riu e assustou-se quando Kagome surgiu deste atacando-o e derrubando-o no chao, apos se recuperar da surpresa inverteu as posicoes ficando por cima dela impedindo-a de fazer qualquer coisa. Sentiu ela para de se mexer e so entao olhou para ela e viu que ela tinha os olhos em um tom mais escuro que os de Miroku, os caninos estavam maiores mais mesmo assim ainda eram menor que os seus.

--O que esta havendo Kagome? ----perguntou sentindo-a voltar a se mexer a baixo de si chocando os corpos fazendo-o snetir vontade de beija-la.

--Grrrr... Solte-me baka. ----ordenou estremamente irritada.

--Ora bruxa controle-se. ----mandou prensando mais o corpo contra o dela que mesmo assim nao parou de se mexer o que o fez soltar um baixo gemido, Kagome parou e olhou para ele antes de sorrir maliciosamente.

--O que foi baka? Eu o excito? ----perguntou marota aproximando os labios, nao podia negar ela o estava excitando mais ela estava diferente era como se ela nao o conhecesse, nao teve tempo para pensar, pois ela o beijou e um beijo selvagem e devastador fazendo-o delirar, o corpo molhado lhe dava arrepios sentiu ela enlacar sua cintura com as perna aproximando os corpos o fazendo gemer contra seus labios com isso ela inverteu as posicoes ficando por cima direcionando os labios para o pescoco dele sentindo-o aperta-lhe a cintura.

--Kagome. ----sussurrou rouco e ela parou olhando-o nos olhos, aos poucos os olhos dela foram voltando ao normal e ficavam marejados.

--Inuyasha. ----disse atirando-se contra ele, pode sentir ela comecando a chorar este a abracou acariciando suas costas tranquilizando-a enquanto respirava se acalmando tambem.

--Shiii pare de chorar. ----disse sentando-se levando-a junta ficando com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. ----Me conte o que ouve. ----pediu vendo-a respirar rapido tentando respirar normalmente.

--Acha que devemos ir atras deles? ----Rin perguntou apos um tempo.

--Iie Inuyasha e o unico que pode controlar o lado vampiro dela. ----Bankutso disse sorrindo de maliciosa.

--Como ele faria isso? ----Miroku perguntou retribuindo ao sorriso.

--Existem muitas maneiras a decisao cabe a ele. ----Bankutso respondeu.

--Nao conhecia esse seu lado hentai. ----Sango disse sorrindo.

--Sou homem, isso e o suficiente para se ter esse tipo de pensamentos. ----resondeu sorrindo.

--Ta dizendo que mulher nao pensa nisso? ----Rin perguntou curiosa.

--Naaaaaooooo longe disso algumas vezes ela pode pensar mais do que homem so que ela pode ficar sem demonstrar. ----disse sorrindo malicioso.

--Entao... ----Rin ia comecar de novo mais teve os labios tomados pelo namorado.

--A gente vai dar uma voltinha. ----Sesshoumaru disse antes de puxa-la para fora da sala.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Sesshy, por que me tirou da la? ----Rin perguntou desgostosa.

--Nao estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa ia levar. ----disse se jogando no sofa de sua casa.

--Tava com medo de que ela chegasse a vc? ----disse debochada.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente sorriu levemente tai uma humana que nao o temia de jeito algum, estendeu a mao para ela e quando esta a pegou puxou-a para seu colo fazendo-a sentar-se com uma perna em cada lado de sua cintura a beijando em seguida.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Inu? ----ela chamou incerta apos um tempo.

--Hai. ----respondeu apertando-a mais contra si.

--Quando eu me transformo mesmo agindo de modo diferente eu so faco aquilo que eu realmente quero. ----disse olhando-o nos olhos adiquirindo um leve tom rosado.

--Hum? ----nao havia entendido o que ela estava querendo dizer com aquilo entao recordou-se do que ela comecou e ficou constrangido. ----E bom saber. ----disse contra sua pele arrepiando-a. ----Quer me contar o que houve? ----perguntou acariciando-lhe as costas apertando-a para si. ----Prometo ouvir tudo que tem a dizer. ----disse segurando o rosto dela entre suas maos e lhe dando um leve cheirinho rocando os narizes em seguida.

--Hai. ----ronronou beijando-o de verdade e logo em seguida lhe contou o que havia acontecido.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--O que vc falou para ela Ban? ----Ayame perguntou apos algum tempo de conversa sobre varios assuntos.

--E um assunto nossa Aya, mais se ela quiser ela conta. ----disse meio pensativo.

--Vcs sao meio-irmaos? ----Miroku perguntou mudando de assunto.

--Hai temos maes diferentes, mais isso nao nos faz menos unidos. ----Bankutso respondeu sorrindo ele amava a irma e sempre fazia de tudo por ela.

--Ban? ----dessa vez Sango o chamou.

--Un. ----respondeu desinteressado.

--Vc tem namorada? ----perguntou vendo ele olha-la assustado pela pergunta.

--Hei por que vc que saber vc ja tem namorado. ----Miroku disse inquisidor.

--Nao seja bobo Miroku eso curiosidade. ----Sango respondeu lhe dando um selinho.

--No momento eu to solteiro. ----Bankutso respondeu naturalmente. ----Mais agora eu me lembrei de algo, quem foi que lhe interessou tao rapido Aya? ----perguntou vendo a outra olhar para baixo.

--E mesmo eu tambem quero saber. ----Sango disse se aconchegando mais ao namorado que apoiou o queixo em sua cabeca.

--O nome dele e Kouga. ----respondeu baixo mais todos na sala ouviram.

--O QUE? ----todos perguntaram assustados.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

**(Hentai)**

Os beijos estavam cada vez mais quentes e deliciosos, mais tambem pareciam nao satisfazer mais estava tudo bom mais seus corpos pediam por mais e os dois pareciam dispostos a obedecer o que lhe era pedido as maos dele desceram para a cintura dela apertando-a mais contra si, finalmente liberou sua boca direcionando-os para o pescoco dando leve chupoes neste fazendo-a gemer e jogar a cabeca para tras dando-lhe livre acesso a pele macia, deslizou a lingua por toda e extensao dando uma leve mordida na orelha lhe enviando uma descarga eletrica pelo corpo da moca que apertou seu ombro em extase, suas maos subiram e junto veio trazendo a leve blusa rosa de alcas junto e com a ajuda dela que levantou os bracos tirou-a completamente revelando um sutia laranja preenchido pelos seios arredondados da jovem, comecou a beija-la no vale dos seios sentindo-a massagear seus cabelos insentivando-o, soltou o fecho deslizando o mamilo para sua boca deslizando os caninos de leve na pelo ja enrrigecida circulando com a lingua e o chupando com vontade enquanto brincava com o outro com a mao fazendo-a delirar enquanto abria a camisa dele sentindo o peito masculo contra suas maos arranhando-o ate a barriga tanquilho encontrando o botao da calca jeans abrindo-a e logo descendo o ziper sentindo a erecao contra seus dedos ouvindo-o gemer entre seus seios e apertando suas nadegas enquanto ela enlacava suas costas com as pernas mesmo sentada.

--Por que isso tem que ser tao bom? ----ouviu ela perguntando e levantou a cabeca olhando-a nos olhos, ela encarou aqueles olhos dourados escurecidos pelo desejo o que nao a impedia de ver o fogo que contia neles.

--Podemos parar se vc quiser. ----ouviu a voz rouca dele chegar ao seus ouvidos balancou a cabeca negativamente enquanto massageava levemente a cascata prateada vendo-o fechar os olhos.

--Iie nao quero que pare. ----sussurrou voltando a beija-lo ele riu levemente contra seus labios e levantou do sofa indo na direcao das escadas onde subiu com ela ainda em seu colo, deu um ponta pe na porta de seu quarto ao qual ela nunca havia visto entao parou o beijo olhando em volta enquanto ele voltava a beijar seu pescoco. O quato era aconchegante e bem organizado com um guarda roupa, uma cama de casal no centro, uma escrivaninha com um computador de ultima geracao.

--Belo quarto. ----sussurrou rouca.

--Que bom que gostou. ----disse sentando na cama com ela ainda enlacando sua cintura ela o empurrou fazendo-o cair contra o colchao, levantou da cama e puxou a calca dele revelando a cueca azul marinho que ele usava e ela mesma tirou sua calca jeans vendo-o morder levemente o labio inferior, ela simplesmente soltou um risinho infantil e voltou a ajoelhar-se na cama chamando-o com o dedo indicador, ele sorriu e sentou-se na cama beijando-a com fervor caindo de costas na cama puxando-a junto e invertendo as posicoes parando o beijo para adimirar o corpo da namorada passou uma mao pelos seios acariciando o bico vendo-a fechar os olhos mordendo o labio inferior, deslizou para o outros fazendo o mesmo apreciando cada reacao dela enquanto apoiava a cabeca na outra mao para poder adimira-la melhor, foi descendo a mao lentamente vendo-a arquear o corpo contra sua mao suspirando baixinho ainda segurando os gemidos chegou a calcinha e passou a mao por sua virilha antes de chegar finalmente ao seu ponto intimo onde acariciou levemente por cima da calcinha.

--Sesshy.**[A-ha pensaram que fossem a K-chan e o Inu num foi?** ----gemeu ao toque tao intimo ele simplesmente sorriu maroto e afastou o tecido da calcinha laranja acariciando-a mais profundamente vendo-a abrir a boca para gemer novamente, mais fora impedida pelos labios dele que abafaram seus gemidos que deveriam ter virado gritos quando ele a penetrou com um dedo movendo vagarozamente dentro dela fazendo-a agarrar seus cabelos e beija-lo de forma mais selvagem o que o insentivou a penetrar mais dois dedos o que a fez puxar seus cabelos separando os labios e gemendo relativamente alto enquanto comecava a se movimentar contra os dedos dele, sentiu ela comecar a se fechar contra os seus dedos e sabia que ela estava comecando a se render e logo ela atingiu o orgasmo puxando-o para um beijo ainda sentindo os tremores, separou os labios vendo-a ofegar em busca de folego.

Ele deitou-se ao seu lado ela se levantou e tirou a unica peca que faltava, beijou-lhe levemente os labios dele logo trilhando beijos ao longo de seu pescoco, peito, barriga chegando ao seu membro acariciando toda a sua extensao com a mao.

--Rin. ----sussurrou rouco em tom de aviso, ela sorriu e o tomou na boca ouvindo o youkai urrar acariciando seus cabelos ela fazia movimentos lentos de vai e vem, mais logo sentiu ele fazendo-a ir mais rapido. ----Rin... eu... ----avisou-a mais ela nao parou e lgo sentiu o liquido quente em sua boca em seguida ele a subiu e a beijou novamente invertendo as posicoes e se colocou entre as suas pernas, ela por sua vez comecou a respirar mais rapidamente em sinal de nervosismo ele sentiu e a olhou nos olhos. ----Se vc quiser ainda da p... ----foi interrompido por ela que lhe calou com um beijo que ele aprofundou e comecou a penetra-la esta sentiu uma pontata de dor nao podendo gritar, pois estava com a boca oculpada, ele comecou a se movimentar lentamente somente separand os labios quando a sentiu comecar a gemer de prazer logo os movimentos foram ficando mais rapidos e ela o acompanhou ao sentir ela comecar a se render ajeitou os corpos em uma posicao que podia ir mais fundo e alcancaram o climax juntos fazendo os corpos amolocerem e o youkai cair sobre ela, ao fim de tudo deu um leve beijo em seus labios e deitou-se ao seu lado puxando-a para si sentindo-a adormecer rapidamente.

**(Fim hentai)**

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ele tem certeza disso? ----Inuyasha perguntou apos ouvir tudo que a namorada dissera.

--Iie, mais nao e comum ele errar. ----respondeu ainda tristonha.

--Nao fique assim Hum... nao gosto de ve-la assim. ----disse lhe acariciando a face ela concordou e entao olhou para o horizonte e um sorriso maroto lhe atingiu a face. ----O que foi? ----perguntou reconhecendo aquele brilho.

--Vc vai saber quando chegar em casa. ----disse ainda sorrindo.

--Se vc diz. ----disse dando de ombros. ----Mais que tal aproveitarmos um pouco dessa paz? ----perguntou maroto ela simplesmente correspondeu e concordou antes de ele beija-lo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Enquanto isso na republica outras duas mocas ficavam assim ja Ayame tambem tivera aulas de bruxaria com Kagome e Rin.

--Por que vcs ficaram caladas de repente? ----quis saber Miroku curioso com o sorriso malicioso das duas.

--Por nada demais. ---disse Sango trocando um olhar significativo com Ayame que correspondeu.

--Sei. ----dessa vez foi Bankutso que disse.

--Ora voltemos ao nosso antigo assunto. ----disse Ayame e voltaram a conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Me chamou? ----Kagura perguntou entrando na sala escura.

--Hai. ----Naraku disse e na escuridao so se pode ver seus olhos vermelhos.

--Necessita de algo? ----perguntou quando ele ficou em silencio.

--Quero que marque uma reunia e esta sera definitiva. ----disse apos pensar um pouco.

--Hai. ----disse fazendo uma leve reverencia antes de sair.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Rin. ----ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido e suspirou se virando para o outro lado. ----Vamos Rin esta comecando a ficar tarde. ----ouviu uma voz risonha sussurrar novamente enquanto sentia uma mao quente percorrer suas costas.

--So mais um pouquinho. ----disse abracando ao travesseiro.

--Nao seja dorminhoca ja sao quase sete. ----disse e viu ela levanta-se rapidamente.

--Ja, Kami eu perdi a hora. ----disse com os olhos arregalados.

--Eu vou busca o resto da suas roupas la em baixo enquanto vc pode tomar banho ali. ----sussurrou em seu ouvido apontando uma porta que havia ali, ela arrepiou-se e olhou para ele que usava uma calca de moletom concordou e recebeu um selinho dele que logo saiu da cama indo para a porta fechando-a quando saiu. Rin se levantou e pegau as pecas de sua roupa que estavam ali e se dirigiu para o banheiro e apos algum tempo saiu vestida com a calca jeans e viu Sesshoumaru sentado na cama e ao seu lado estava o resto de suas roupas. ----Sabe agora olhando bem eu estou pensando seriamente em nao devolver essas rouca. ----disse maroto.

--Vc que nao ouse. ----ameacou se aproximando e pegando as roupas e colocando-as notando que ele so a observava, parou por um momento e bateu na testa. ----Kuso. ----sussurrou mais pela sobranselha arqueada do naora ele a ouvira.

--Algo errado? ----perguntou se levantando e ficando frente a frente com ela.

--Nada so algo que eu me lembrei. ----sorriu e o abracou sendo retribuida.

--Quer que eu a acompanhe? ----perguntou ainda abracados.

--Hai. ----sussurrou erguendo o rosto recebendo um beijo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Acho melhor voltarmos esta tarde. ----Inuyasha disse apos mais um beijo.

--Se vc diz. ----respondeu sorrindo enquanto se levantava.

--Sabe e tao bom ficar assim com vc. ----disse abracando-a por tras, mais uma coisa comum entre eles.

--Eu sei sinto o mesmo. ----disse se encostando nele apoiando a cabeca em seu ombro olhando para o ceu.

--Siga a constelacao. ----Inuyasha sussurrou fazendo Kagome olha-lo com curiosidade.

--O que disse? ----perguntou ficando de frente para ele.

--Siga a constelacao, era o que o meu pai dizia que para encontrar a outra metade da joia era so seguir a constelacao. ----disse com as testas coladas.

--Meu pai me dizia o mesmo. ----disse beijando-o levemente os labios.

--Sabe que hoje em dia eu ja nao me imagino mais sem vc. ----fez essa afirmacao vendo rir levemente.

--Vc fica tao fofo quando fica romantico. ----disse subindo as maos para acaricia-lhe as orelhas vendo-o quase que instantaneamente fechar os olhos.

--Vc diz que eu fico fofo ate quando estou bravo. ----terminou de dizer e se sentiu ronronar.

--Por que vc e todo e completamente fofo. ----disse contra os labios dele.

--E bom saber que vc acha isso. ----disse tirando as maos dela de suas orelhas antes que perdesse o controle.

--Por que vc sempre faz isso? ----perguntou soltando o ar pesadamente contra o rosto dele que ainda permanecia de olhos fechados assim como ela.

--Vc nao sabe o que isso causa em mim. ----disse rouco.

--Pediria que me mostrasse se tivesse certeza de ao contrario de vc isso me enloqueceria. ----disse sorrindo e abrindo os olhos.

--Um dia eu mostro. ----respondeu sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

--Certo um dia, mais agora vamos? ----perguntou tranquilamente.

--Hai. ----disse comecando a puxa-la.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Voltamos. ----o hanyou disse assim que entrou encontrando o ambiente pesado onde todos na sala estavam calados.

--Onde esta o Bankutso? ----Kagome perguntou notando a falta do irmao.

--Ele saiu ainda a pouco disse que estava tarde e que tinha uma reuniao ainda hoje, mais mandou um beijo e disse que um dia desses liga para marcamos algo. ----Sango disse parecendo aliviada.

--O que houve aqui? ----perguntou notando o clima.

--Nada. ----Ayame respondeu naturalmente.

--Se vc diz. ----disse se sentando no sofa, viu Inuyasha farejar o ar e olhar diretamente para ela surpreso ela simplesmente sorriu e concordou.

--Bom com Bankutso disse esta tarde eu ja vou indo. ----Sesshoumaru disse dando um leve beijo em Rin. ----Ja ne. ----disse indo na direcao da porta.

--Eu tambem vou indo. ----dessa vez foi Miroku fazendo o mesmo que o amigo.

--Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. ----Inuyasha disse.

--So nao vai chegar muito tarde irmaozinho. ----Sesshoumaru disse antes de fechar a porta e sair junto de Miroku.

--Bom eu vou dormi foi um dia agitado. ----Ayame disse ja seguindo na direcao das escadas. ----Boa noite. ----disse comecando a subir as escadas.

--Boa noite. ----todos responderam e Rin e Sango foram acompanhar ela.

--Bom sozinhos de novo. ----Inuyasha sussurrou fazendo-a rir. ----Vc ja sabia ne? Por isso ficou daquele jeito. ----mudou de assunto.

--Hai. ----respondeu sorrindo.

--Elas vao saber quando nos... ----disse de forma marota.

--Hai. ----respondeu sorrindo levemente.

--Deve ser por isso que o clima tava meio constrangedor. ----disse relachando no sofa.

--Hai. ----disse se aconchegando a ele que viu o porque das respostas curtas ela estava com sono.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Para que nos chamou uma hora dessa? ----Kikyo perguntou sonolenta.

--Vamos botar um fim nisso tudo. ----disse e sorriu malignamente sendo correspondido pelos outros dois.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Eu nao postei antes por que tava esperando mais reviews mais como nao vieram eu resolvi posta logo

espero que tenham gostado.

**2101tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


	8. Que comece a acao

**Thamiris** _Oi tudo bem nao tem problema que bom que pode fazer uma visitinha, que bom que gostou do hentai e logo deve rolar o do Inu e o da K-chan. Bjus._

**Paty-yumi** _Seja bem vinda entao e e muito bom saber que vc esta gostando. Obrigada eu faco o que eu posso e gosto muito de saber que esta agradando e pode deixar vou continuar postando o mais rapido que der. Ja ne_

**Vivia** _Menina eles tao tramando muito e agindo pouco eu sei mais isso acaba hoje ou talvez no proximo, quem sabe? (provavelmente eu deveria saber ne? Mais pra saber so lendo. Kissus._

**cris** _Ai que bom que vc gostou tentei fazer o melhor que pude e e muito bom saber que agradou. Te logo._

**Agome chan** _Oi! Nao prometo nada nao mais vou fazer o que posso e acho que ja ate sei por quem eu vou comecar, e a questao dos prisioneiros isso vai continuar sendo um misterio pelo menos por enquanto, Ayame por gosta do Kouga nao significa que vai se entregar tao facil, pois e ainda ta meio cedo pro inu e kag e eu tambem tenho plano para os dois e espero que fique do agrado de vcs, tava pensando em colocar mais luta nessa fic agora de quem com quem isso so na hora. Te mais miga. Ah so mais uma coisa vc tem msn?_

**Mi-chan** _Muitoooooooo obrigado por esta lendo essa fic e muito importante pra mim saber que as pessoas estao gostando, ai eu amo os casais de Inuyasha sao fofos demais, eu faco e que posso para postar rapido, mais esse fim de ano na escola os prof tao matando a gente. Beijux te mais._

**Lory Higurashi** _Eu tambem amo ler reviews e tao bom receber apoio e agradeco muito pela sua presenca, que bom que gostou do hentai. Kissus ja ne._

**drika-chan** _Domo e bom saber que gostou e valeu por ter gostado do hentai e bom saber que esta acompanhando e logo vamos descobrir os planos de Naraku._

Brigado galera pelos reviews e eu quero que saibam que eu so deixei aquele recado por que so recebi um review no ultmo cap. e pensei que nao tivessem gostado, Agome chan, valeu miga.

Bom so isso e agora vamos ao que importa a fic.

Boa leitura.

Kissus.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Ele finalmente sentiu a respiracao dela ficar calma contra seu pescoco enquanto a mesma relaxava abracando-o levementem, ele simplesmente continuou acariciando suas costas com o queixo sobre a cabeca dela.

--Eu vou sempre lhe proteger. ----sussurrou contra a tempora dela.

--Inu. ----ouviu ela sussurrar e sorriu satisfeito em saber que se encontrava nos sonhos dela, abracou-a mais forte e se sentiu adormecer.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Serio ja estava mais do que na hora. ----Kouga disse alegremente.

--Eu quem diga. ----Kikyo bufou olhando para Kagura que admirava a paissagem na janela nao se importando com a conversa, Naraku lancou o olhar para onde Kikyo olhando e encontrou Kagura suspirando enquanto se abracava parecendo triste.

--O que a com vc Kikyo? ----Naraku perguntou voltando o olhar para a mulher em um tom mais frio que o comum.

--Nada. ----respondeu a contragosto algo que foi notado por Naraku.

--Senhor? ----Kagura chamou em um sussurro.

--Hai. ----respondeu bruto sem olha-la.

--Posso sair? ----perguntou mais fria erguendo o olhar mostrando um curto odio.

--Nao ve que estamos em uma reuniao sobre algo que decidira o meu futuro. ----disse indiguinado com a ousadia dela.

--E so isso que lhe importa vc, pois entao siga sozinho eu nao o apoiarei mais Naraku. ----disse bruscamente se dirigindo para porta.

--NAO OUSE SAIR POR ESSA PORTA. ----ordenou perdendo o controle.

--OUSO E SAIU VC NAO E MEU DONO. ----gritou em resposta antes de bater a porta atras de si deixando o homem para tras rosnando.

--Deixe-a nao precisa dela vc tem a mim. ----Kikyo disse se aproximando sensualmente dele.

--Vvc iram me trazer aqueles dois e eu quero isso e eu quero rapido. ----ordenou se desviando do toque da moca e saindo da sala.

--Uff... o que deu nele? ----perguntou olhando para o youkai lobo que simplesmente deu de ombros e saiu da sala logo sendo acompanhado pela humana.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Sentiu o sol bater levemente em sua face respirando profundamente, sentindo um cheiro agradavel de colonia masculina levemente misturada com uma locao pos barba, juntando com um aroma natural do corpo que parecia menta ahhh podia dizer que amava menta, sorriu e abriu lentamente os olhos vendo-se sentada no sofa entre os bracos do jovem hanyou sorriu admirando a face tranquila ergueu a mao e acariciou levemente o maxilar baixando para o pescoco.

--Sabe nao gosto de encher seu ego mais nao posso negar que vc e um gato. ----disse sorrindo ao senti-lo pressionar mais sua cintura. ----Ops quer dizer cachorro. ----disse zombeteira.

--Kagome. ----ele rosnou levemente em aviso abaixando o rosto para encara-la nos olhos, havia acordado no momento em que ela respirou profundamente podia jurar que ela examinava seu cheiro.

--Hai. ----disse sorrindo de modo inocente.

--Nao me provoque. ----sussurrou rouco pela proximidade.

--Nao vou. ----sussurrou antes de colar os labios ao dele que se posivel a puxou para mais perto, sabia que ninguem havia acordado ainda e pelo visto ela tambem sabia disso, pois se acomodou em seu colo ficando com a perna em cada lado de sua cinturo exigindo mais do beijo puxando-o pela nuca em um beijo totalmente selvagem e cheiro de luxuria e amor as maos dele desciam e subiam rapidamente por suas costas causando arrepios nela que separou os labios rapidamente para deixar um leve gemido escapar de sua garganta.

--Tem... certeza... que... nao... vai? ----perguntou pausadamente espalhando beijos molhados pela pescoco da jovem.

--Iie. ----ela respondeu inconscientemente oferecendo-lhe a garganta em sinal de pura intrega.

--Oh meu anjo vc nao esta ajudando. ----disse mordendo-a levemente na base de seu pescoco enquanto sentia ela apertar-se mais contra si fazendo-o abandonar seu pescoco para rosnar levemente tentando manter o controle puxando o rosto dela entre suas maos fazendo-a encara-lo ela ante que ele pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa o beijou fazendo-o se perder, mais logo separou-se rapidamente ao se levantar de repente e ele notou a respiracao descompassada dela fazendo o peito subi e descer em um ritmo rapido e sabia que estava do mesmo modo.

--Gomen. ----sussurrou sorrindo antes de comecar a ir na direcao da cozinha deixando-o sozinho na sala tentando controlar suas emocoes, logo sentiu um cheiro de comida e viu o motivo pelo qual ela havia feito aquilo as meninas comecavam a descer a escada e ficaram surpresas ao ve-lo ali, este deu de ombros de se espriguicou.

--Durmiu aqui Inuyasha? ----Sango perguntou ao chegar ao fim das escadas.

--E o que parece. ----disse se levantando.

--A gente vai subir e trocar de roupa, bom dia. ----Rin disse e as tres voltaram a subir as escadas.

--Bom dia. ----disse se dirigindo para a cozinha encontrando Kagome encostada na mesa de marmore com os braco cruzados e ele pode sentir que ela ainda respirava rapido. ----Pode me responder por que me pediu desculpa? ----perguntou encostando no batente da porta.

--E assim que vc se sente quando toco suas orelhas? ----ela devolveu uma pergunta.

--Mais ou menos. ----sussurrou alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

--Por isso pedir desculpas. ----disse sorrindo finalmente se virando para ele que andou lentamente ate ela.

--Nao precisa pedir so vc faz isso comigo. ----disse sorrindo maroto vendo passar um leve rubor pela a pele da moca que sorriu levemente constrangida.

--Bom saber. ----disse antes de ser puxada para um beijo que fez suas pernas ficarem banbas.

--So vc faz isso comigo tambem. ----disse sorrindo abertamente recebendo um beijo rapido.

--Isso sim e bom saber. ----disse sorrindo.

--Bobo. ----respondeu abracando-o pela cintura sentindo-o correponder juntando os corpos.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Acha que rolou algo a mais entre eles? ----Sango perguntou quando estavam trocadas e no quarto de Ayame conversando.

--Iie teriamos sentido. ----Ayame respondeu naturalmente.

--Verdade. ----Rin disse sorrindo levemente. ----Eles formam um belo casal. ----suspirou feliz.

--E vc dona Rin andou vendo o passarinho verde? ----Sango perguntou maliciosa enquanto Rin ficava vermelha.

--Ahh ela ta vermelhinha, ti fofo. ----Ayame disse sorrindo zombeteira.

--V-vamos descer para o cafe. ----disse Rin se levantando da cama e saindo rapidamente do quarto enquanto as outras duas riam levemente seguindo o cominho que a outra fizera.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ue? Onde ta o Inuyasha? ----Rin perguntou ao entrar na cozinha e ver Kagome sozinha ja tomando seu cafe.

--Ele ja foi. ----ela disse naturalmente nao parando de comer.

--Mais ja. ----Sango disse ao chegar na cozinha.

--Hai. ----Kagome respondeu e olhou para as tres, mais seus olhos pararam em Rin que adiquiriu um tom vermelho. ----Que tal conversarmos? ----Kagome chamou e todas se sentaram a mesa ouvindo a historia de Rin.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Inu amigao como foi a noite? ----Miroku perguntou assim que este entrou em casa.

--Foi normal. ----respondeu nao ligando muito para o lado pevertido da pergunta.

--Parece-me feliz. ----Sesshoumaru disse entrando na sala.

--Devo esta mais nao mais do que vc. ----Inuyasha respondeu lancando um olhar conhecedor para o irmao.

--Por que nao estaria? ----disse sorrindo levemente.

--Opa o que e que vc sabe que eu nao sei? ----Miroku perguntou perdido.

--Conta pra ele irmaozinho, que eu vou tomar um banho. ----disse indo para as escadas em direcao ao seu quarto, estava calmo e feliz, suspirou o que uma mulher nao faz com um homem? Sorriu com a pergunta.

--Conte para mim o que houve? ----ainda ouviu Miroku pedir antes de finalmente entrar em seu quarto.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

A semana foi passando normalmente, tirando o fato de que Kikyo e Kouga parecia vigia-los de mais perto e que Miroku acabou descobrindo o que houve entre Sesshoumaru e Rin, mais conhecendo e por milagre respeitando a moca nao fez nenhum escandulo, Kagome ao ponto de vista de Inuyasha estava tensa e nao lhe dizia o motivo disso o que lhe deixava preocupado, todos notaram isso e notaram que as meninas estava da mesma maneira, Kouga tentou se aproximar de Ayame que apesar de ter se dito interessada por ele lhe deu um fora. Sexta feira ultima aula e Inuyasha nao conseguia presta atencao na aula queria logo ficar perto de Kagome para ao menos consola-la ja que sabia que se ela nao disse nada mesmo que perguntasse ela se negaria a falar.

--Moshi moshi. ----Kagome atendeu o telefone anciosa.

--_Oi primcesa. _----Inuyasha pode ouvir do outro lado da linha seria. ----_Descobri que Naraku tem dois prisioneiros, mais so sei a indentidade de um o outro parece esta la a mais tempo mais mesmo assim nao consegui nada._

--Descubra isso para mim, quero saber o por que de estarem nas maos de Naraku. ----disse sentindo Inuyasha abraca-la fazendo-a para assim como os outros, ela deu um leve sorriso e apoiou a cabeca em seu ombro.

--_Farei o que puder._ ----respondeu ficando em silencio. ----_O inuyasha esta ai com vc?_ ----perguntou de repente.

--Hai. ----respondeu curiosa.

--_Deixe eu falar com ele._ ----pediu e Kagome simplesmente entregou o aparelho para Inuyasha.

--Oi. ----Inuyasha disse assim que recebeu o aparelho e conversaram por algum tempo ate Inuyasha desligar e devolver o aparelho.

--O que ele queria? ----Kagome perguntou enquanto voltavam a andar.

--Nada demais. ----disse sorrindo beijando-lhe de leve nos labios.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Kagura. ----Naraku chamou entrando em um local arejado era umbelo jardim onde sempre a encontrava antes de tudo comecar.

--Se esta preocupado com o caso de eu falar seus planos para alguem, fique despreocupado so nao irei mais lhe ajudar, mai nao irei lhe prejudicar tambem. ----ouviu a voz calma de Kagura e se aproximou do local.

--O que deu em vc? ----perguntou ao encontra-la, esta estava de cabelos soltos mostrando que eram longos como nunca imaginou ser, ela simplesmente olhou para ele por sobre o ombro.

--Cansei de lhe servi enquanto parava de viver minha propria vida. ----Kagura respondeu nao se importando com a reacao de Naraku.

--Entao ficar ao meu lado para vc foi apenas um disperdicio de tempo? ----perguntou e ela sentiu um tom de rancor o que a fez se virar para ele finalmente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Hei! O que vcs acham de a gente ir em uma boate? ----Inuyasha perguntou no meio do almoco.

--Ai eu ia amar. ----Sango respondeu animada com a ideia.

--Parece bom. ----Miroku respondeu achando estranho a reacao da namorada.

--Quando vamos? ----Rin perguntou tao animada quanto Sango deixando o youkai ao seu lado igual a seu amigo.

--Hoje a noite, ja que e sabado e nao precisamos nos preocupar em voltar cedo ja que amanha e domingo. ----disse naturalmente.

--Concordo. ----Kagome disse simplesmente olhando-o de esguelha.

--Me parece otimo. ----Ayame respondeu tambem um pouco animada.

--Entao que horas vcs passam aqui? ----quis saber Kagome ainda nao dando muita atencao.

--Umas oito e meia. ----Inuyasha respondeu antes de voltar a comer o resto do almoco foi feito com todos conversando sobre banalidades.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Domo. ---Inuyasha disse entrando na casa, este vestia uma calca jeans descolada preta e uma camisa sem mangas azul escura com alguns botoes abertos onde se podia ver a corrente briolhando junto a pingente em forma de coracao.

--Domo. ----Kagome respondeu descendo a escada com uma mini saia rodada e uma blusa de alcas caidas nos ombros com um pequeno decote em v dando uma visao do vale dos seios onde o coracao da corrente dela se encontrava, nos pes usava uma sandalia de salto que prendia no tornozelo tudo na cor preta e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

--Minha donzela de negro. ----sussurrou quando ela esta a sua frente e pode reparar melhor na leve maquiagem que ela usava, uma sombra prateada clara, lapis de olho e uma brilho labial sabor chocolate, hum ele amava chocolate, esse pensamento lhe fez passar inconscientemente a ligua pelos labios enquanto se aproximava mais dela que simplesmente fichou os olhos esperando pelo beijo, mais este no ultimo instante desviou os labios para a base do pescoco dela ouvindo-a gemer em protesto. ----Melhor na borrar sua maquiagem. ----sussurrou sedutor em seu ouvido e se afastou para ve-la ainda de olhos fechados.

--Eu nao me importo. ----ele ouviu o sussurro antes de ser puxado de encontro aos labios dela e se garantil de tirar por completo o brilho labial dos labios dela antes de pedir permissao para aprofundar o beijo.

--Hei vcs dois se quiserem ficar avisem. ----ouviram Miroku disse malicioso e se separaram, Miroku usava uma roupa parecida com a de Inuyasha, mudando que usava uma camiseta preta e a calca era azul clara, Sesshoumaru se encontrava logo atras do outro, sua camisa era de mangas ate ao cotovelo branca e estava completamente aberta mostrando uma camiseta esverdiada por baixo e sua calca era preta.

--Gomen. ----Kagome disse sorrindo um pouco constrangida, Miroku e Sesshoumaru simplesmente deram um leve sorriso.

--Vcs ja chegaram? ----ouviram a voz de Rin que descia as escadas, usando uma calca justa de malha marcando todas as suas curvas branca e uma blusa trasparente negra mostrando um top da mesma cor da calca e em seus pes usava uma sandalia de salto prateada, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma tranca unica que caia de um lado, logo atras dela vieam Sango e Ayame. Sango usava um mini vestido colado ate a cintura e solto no resto de alcas com um decote quadrado e uma sandalia vermelha com o salto transparente e cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, ja Ayame usava um short jeans preto e uma blusa que prendia abaixo dos seios e o resto era solto azul, uma bota preta de cano alto e os cabelos presos em suas tipicas marinhas chiquinhas.

--Vamos? ----Ayame disse ja passando pela porta.

--Hai. ----os outros responderam saindo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Chegaram na boate em menos de meia hora e o lugar era espacoso tinha musica alta e de bom gosto e tinha dois andares onde no segundo ficavam as mesas.

--Nossa este lugar e lindo. ----Rin disse admirada.

--Realmente. ----Ayame disse dando leve pulinhos feliz.

--Vamos? ----Inuyasha chamou puxando Kagome levemente para adentrar ao local.

--Bela escolha. ----Kagome disse aumentando o tom de voz por causa musica alta.

--Obrigado. ----disse lhe beijando levemente no rosto.

--Ai vamos dancar? ----Ayame , Rin e Sango disseram e as duas levaram seus namorados e a outra foi para a pista de danca sozinha mais assim que chegou logo estava sercada de homens dancando com ela.

--E vc quer dancar? ----Inuyasha perguntou sorrindo.

--Iie agora nao, vamos aproveitar um pouco. ----disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

--Hum gostei. ----disse puxando-a para um beijo ardente.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo namorando e pronunciando palavras amorosas, enquanto os outros se dividiam entre o bar e a pista de danca.

--Eu quero dancar agora. ----sussurrou com os labios proximos.

--Entao vamos. ----disse puxando-a para a pista de danca chegaram nesta e pararam esperando a musica acabar a espera de outra musica nova e logo ouviram o toque incial.** [Nao me cupem nao sei descrever dancas.**

**Ladies and gentlemen**

**I know what you want**

**Shes hot as a stove**

**Her name is Nicole.**

( T.I.

Damas e cavalheiros

Eu sei o que vcs querem

Ela e quente como uma estufa

Seu nome e Nicole)

Inuyasha puxou-a colando os corpos enquanto ela ria levemente enlacando o pescoco dele, recebendo um leve beijo nos labios.

**Ill do whatever you like**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**I can do, I can do**

**I do, I do whatever you like**

(Nicole

Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu posso fazer, eu posso fazer

Eu faco, eu faco qualquer coisa que quiser)

**Dont cha want it?**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**I can do, I can do**

**I do, I do whatever you like**

(Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu posso fazer, eu posso fazer

Eu faco, eu faco qualquer coisa que quiser)

Rebolavam juntos e apesar de nunca terem dancando juntos seus movimentos eram de perfeita sincronia, Kagome se virou de costa para Inuyasha enquanto ele descia as maos para os quadris dela rebolando junto com ela que foi descendo colada a ele e rebolando ate o chao enquanto as maos dele iam subindo e as dela desciam de sua cintura ate as pernas, quando subiu novamente rebolando Inuyasha a fez rodar logo colando os corpos.

**Boy, you want my body**

**Wanna ride it like a Harley**

**Once or twice aroud the block**

**I be Ill have you saying woh woh**

(Garoto vc quer meu corpo

Quer andar nele como numa Harley

Uma ou duas voltas

Eu apos que te terei dizendo "woh, woh")

**First stop, let my pop**

**Drop like a helicop**

**Pay attention on me**

**While i show you the scenario**

(Primeira parada, faca me voar

Voar como um helicoptero

Preste atencao em mim

Enquanto te mostro o cenario)

**You charming me boy**

**Yeah boy, youre chaming me**

**Just like this beat is gonna do**

**on the radio**

(Vc me seduzindo garoto

Yeah, esta me seduzindo

Com essas batidas vindas do radio)

Nessa hora Kagome se separou de Inuyasha deixando-o dancar sozinho o que levou as mulheres em volta a loucura, Kagome sorriu levemente chamando com um dedo para mais perto, este sorriu e os dois voltaram a dancar juntos, nao muito longe dali os amigos deles dacavam chamando tanta atencao quanto os dois.

**I thought you knew me by way youre talking to me**

**You get any closer to me**

**Then i night just have to let it go**

(Pensei que vc conheceria comigo o caminho

De que esta me falando

Vc consegue alguma tampa pra mim

Entao eu poderie deixar ir)

**Something bout that cocky thing**

**you got me wanna see whats really going on**

(Algo sobre esse galinha

Vc me fez querer ver o que esta realmente acontecendo)

**I do the thing, I do the thing you wanna (ladies an gentlemen)**

**Im gonna do, do anything you wanna (I know what you want)**

**I do the thing, I do the thing you wanna (Shes hot as a stove)**

**Im gonna do, do anything you wanna (Her name is Nicole)**

(Eu faco a coisa, faco algo que vc quer

Eu estou fazendo, faco algo que vc quer

Eu faco a coisa, faco algo que vc quer

Eu estou fazendo, faco algo que vc quer)

**Ill do whatever you like**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**I can do, I can do**

**I do, I do whatever you like**

(Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu posso fazer, eu posso fazer

Eu faco, eu faco qualquer coisa que quiser)

**Ill do whatever you like**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**I can do, I can do**

**I do, I do whatever you like**

(Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu posso fazer, eu posso fazer

Eu faco, eu faco qualquer coisa que quiser)

**Yeah**

**work it out girl**

(T. I.

Yeah

Trabalhe fora garota)

**Make a bed**

**You put the cat in the nap**

**Ill you tell what side I get,**

**all night lover**

(Nicole

Faca uma cama

Ponha a gata para dormir

Eu direi a vc qual lado eu quero

Amante da noite)

Kagome se afastou um pouco e foi passando a mao sobre o peitoral, barriga foi para suas costas e fez o mesmo antes de voltar a ficar de frente para ele novamente que lhe segurou a mao e beijou-a levemente sorrindo voltando a dancar.

**See the cheek**

**Wanna see me, make it speak**

**Watch it while mommy teaching**

**I wont stutter**

(Veja o rosto

Quer me ver, faca-o falar

Assista enquato mamae ensina

Eu nao vou gaguejar)

**I can tell you had never had touch**

**Hood up while I show this much,**

**Ill do that for ya**

(Eu posso falar que vc nunca tinha tido uma rocada

Encapuze enquanto eu mostro isso

Eu farei isso pra vc)

**Playing a step**

**Promise i can make it rain**

**Lemme see that super, king**

**You like that, dont cha**

(Colocando um preco alto

Prometo ate que posso fazer chuver

Vc gosta disso

Nao gosta?)

**Something bout that cocky thing**

**you got me wanna see whats really going on**

(Algo sobre esse galinha

Vc me fez querer ver o que esta realmente acontecendo)

**I do the thing, I do the thing you wanna (ladies an gentlemen)**

**Im gonna do, do anything you wanna (I know what you want)**

**I do the thing, I do the thing you wanna (Shes hot as a stove)**

**Im gonna do, do anything you wanna (Her name is Nicole)**

(Eu faco a coisa, faco algo que vc quer

Eu estou fazendo, faco algo que vc quer

Eu faco a coisa, faco algo que vc quer

Eu estou fazendo, faco algo que vc quer)

**Ill do whatever you like**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**I can do, I can do**

(Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu posso fazer, eu posso fazer)

**I do, I do whatever you like**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**I can do, I can do**

**I do, I do whatever you like**

(Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu posso fazer, eu posso fazer

Eu faco, eu faco qualquer coisa que quiser)

Inuyasha a levantou fazendo-a enlacar seus quadris e para decepcao de muitos ela usava um short perto curto por baixo, ela fi descendo o tronco na direcao do chao.

**See me in the back**

**Chick like that**

**Get you to run around**

**But i can hear like that**

**I said you run around**

**Im the shit like that**

**Eat it, beat it, till its swollen**

**You gonna need an icepack**

**Ill tell her big thang poppin**

**Let me hear you say that**

**Lay back, play that, purp,**

**Kush, blowing in the may back**

**Work my company**

**Threen year and youre wanting me**

**Imagene what they done to me **

**On top of me, upunder me**

**Accept no imitation baby**

**Other cant be hatin**

**And theyll be all in ya face**

**I mean all in they wussy**

**See, I can take you on vacation**

**A weekend ball in the a**

**You hit me up four in the mornin**

**What you callin to stay, shorty**

**Something bout that cocky thing**

**you got me wanna see whats really going on**

(Algo sobre esse galinha

Vc me fez querer ver o que esta realmente acontecendo)

**I do the thing, I do the thing you wanna (ladies an gentlemen)**

**Im gonna do, do anything you wanna (I know what you want)**

**I do the thing, I do the thing you wanna (Shes hot as a stove)**

**Im gonna do, do anything you wanna (Her name is Nicole)**

(Eu faco a coisa, faco algo que vc quer

Eu estou fazendo, faco algo que vc quer

Eu faco a coisa, faco algo que vc quer

Eu estou fazendo, faco algo que vc quer)

**Ill do whatever you like**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**I can do, I can do**

**I do, I do whatever you like**

(Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu farei qualquer coisa que quiser

Eu posso fazer, eu posso fazer

Eu faco, eu faco qualquer coisa que quiser)

**Ill do whatever you like**

**Ill do whatever you like**

**I can do, I can do**

**Wait a minute, notherfucker**

**Ive been looking all night,**

**Wanna kiss you one time**

**Mommy do what you like**

**Go head pull it pull it pull it**

**First you gotta get it right**

**I can love you long time**

**I become a big crime**

**Then ill pull it pull it pull it**

**What she want it uptight**

**I promise goodnight**

**Girl, youre gonna sleep tight**

**When i pull it pull it pull it**

**Wanna look at your eyes**

**When you get the big prize**

**Gonna give it a kind**

**When i pull it pull it pull it**

A musica acabou com os dois proximos e seus labios a centimetro de distancia, mais nao puderam se beijar por causa dos aplausos, sorriram e sairam do meio da pista e ele ia puxando-a de volta para o segundo andar, mais sentiu-a parar e se virou para ela.

--O que houve? ----perguntou vendo-a sorrir.

--Nada, so quero que me leve para casa. ----disse calma apesar da respiracao ofegante.

--Ainda esta cedo. ----disse olhando no relogio e vendo que eram onze horas **[essa hora pra mim e cedo. **

--Se vc quiser ficar eu vou pra casa sozinha e vou dormi. ----insinuou e so entao ele pareceu notar o que ela queria dizer.

--Entao vamos? ----perguntou segurando-a pela cintura e os dois foram para onde viram os amigos pela ultima vez.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

O combinado era ele leva-la para casa mais assim que sairam da boate ele a beijou e ela correspondeu e nao o parou mesmo sentindo-o escora-la na parede e o beijou ficou mais ardente e selvagem fazendo os dois delirarem com aquilo, vendo-a se render a ele suas maos foram descendo para uma das coxas dela puxando-a para cima.

--Atrapalhamos? ----ouviram a pergunta cinica e se separaram. ----Acho que sim. ----Kikyo disse irritada.

--Pare de papo e vamos logo acabar com isso. ----Kouga disse ao lado dela e junto deles haviam varios capangas todos de negro.

--Vcs tinham que escolher logo agora? ----Kagome disse irritada os capangas avancaram.

--Fique aqui. ----Inuyasha ordenou e antes que Kagome pudesse reclamar ele foi para cima dos capangas.

--Grr... ----Kagome rosnou mais resolveu observar por enquanto ele nao parecia precisar de sua ajuda, mais de repente Kouga entrou na briga e a luta ficou bem equilibrada fazendo os capangas terem mais chance de atacar enquanto outros vinham em sua direcao.

Inuyasha acertou um soco em cheiro no estomago de Kouga fazendo-o dobrar o tronco em sinal de dor enquanto sentia sangue em sua boca, Inuyasha sentiu falta dos capangas e olhou em direcao a Kagome que lutava com todos eles e lutava muito bem, pois pode ver a maioria dos homens caidos no chao e mortos, resolveu ir ajuda-la mais um chute o fez ir contra a parede.

--Sua luta e comigo. ----Kouga disse limpando o filhete de sangue que havia no canto de sua boca.

Se levantando Inuyasha avancou entre chutes e socos a maioria defendidos e os poucos acertados tinham um grande impacto, Kikyo olhava para suas unhas nem um pouco interessada no que havia ali, Inuyasha voou longe. Kagome observou aquilo e apos derrubar o ultimo capanga e foi na direcao de Inuyasha sendo impedida por Kikyo que apareceu na sua frente, viu Kouga sorrir antes de jogar algo na direcao de Inuyasha que fez uma pequena fumaca fazendo-o desmaia e logo sumir junto com o youkai.

--Agora acho que como Kouga ja se divertiu eu tambem posso. ----Kikyo disse mais Kagome pouco se importou.

--Para onde vcs o levaram? ----perguntou entredentes.

--Nao importa vc logo estara com ele. ----disse sorrindo. ----ou nao. ----terminou gargalhando e nao notando que os olhos de Kagome comecava a escurecer, seus cabelos pareciam crescer e ficarem mais ondulados e suas unhas viraram pequenas garras.

--Onde ele esta? ----Kagome perguntou novamente e dessa vez Kikyo parou de rir vendo-a ja a sua frente o que a assustou levemente.

--Ahn? ----pode dizer antes de levar um tapa que a fez voar longe e ao se levantar pode sentir a pele arder pelo corte em seu rosto por causa das garras de Kagome que agora tinha um pouco de sangue.

--Onde e o esconderijo do Naraku? ----perguntou irritada avancando novamente comecando a lutar dando e recebendo golpes aos quais se defedia com facilidade diferente de sua adversaria que estava com serias dificuldades e que por dislecho levou um gancho de direita que com certeza faria seu olho inchar e ficar roxo e acompanhado de um chute no estomago que a fez cair no chao tossindo tentando recuperar o ar, antes que ela pudesse fugir Kagome a segurou de uma maneira que ela nao poderia fugir e que a sufocava ao mesmo tempo. ----Diga ou vc logo nao tera mais ar para viver. ----Kagome disse com uma voz severa fazendo mais pressao para sufoca-la mais.

--E-u-u d-i-go. ----ouviu a voz falha e a soltou fazendo-a cair no chao.

--Entao comeca a dizer vadia. ----disse ainda transformada nao podia arriscar-se em confiar plenamente na mulher a sua frente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Meu Deus K-chan o que houve com vc? ----Rin perguntou ao ver a prima toda suja e com leves marcas avermelhadas que logo sumiriam e suada enquanto segurava Kikyo com as maos amarradas, com varios hematomas ja mais que roxos e os mais chamavam a atencao eram o corte na face e o olho roxo e inchado que nem a permitia abrir os olhos.

--Eles levaram o Inuyasha e eu vou atras dele. ----disse tudo por alto nao tinha tempo para isso.

--Nos vamos junto. ----Sesshoumaru disse e todos levantaram.

--Sei que nao vai adiantar dizer nao. ----respondeu ja virando de costas, tinha que ir a republica se preparar para o que estava por vim.

_-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Pois e pessoal finalmente comecou a acao e foi mal pela demora tive meio atolada com os trabalhos de fim de ano.

Espero que tenham gostado.

**2101tat-chan**

**_Ja ne_**


	9. Teletransporte e hentai

**Lory Higurashi** _Kagome sempre boazinha fica meio parado, o inu sabe se vira muito bem e logo da a volta por cima, realmente com relacao a Kikyo nao tem nenhuma novidade, e aqui vem a identidade dos prisioneiros espero que goste ta bom ja ne._

**Agome chan** _Bom Kikyo ja esta bem encrecada nas maos da Kagome e nesse cap. ela continua maus, oh dancar com o inu acho que todo mundo a sonhou com isso rsrsrs, Iie Naraku tem outros planos e esta afim de Kagome pelo que eu to planejando acho que seri meio estranho, os prisioneiros sao identificados nesse cap. mais nao vai ser muito surpresa, bom nao faco muita ideia de quantos cap. vao ter mais pelos words ela esta sendo uma das maiores, projetos para outras historias eu tenho muitos mais so na cabeca falta colocar em pratica estou decidindo qual eu comeco primeiro e talvez antes de acabar essa eu ja comece a escrever a outra. Bom o hentai deles ainda pode rolar mais nao nesse cap. Ah so mais uma coisa seu msn tem anderline? Kissus miga **VAMOS FAZER O CONTRARIO QUE TAL VC ME ADD NO MSN O MEU TA NO PERFIL GARANTO QUE FICA BEM MAIS FACIL, VOU ESPERAR O.K kissu ja ne.**_

**cris** _O que nao e novidade e a Kikyo e o Kouga estragando clima, mais as coisas ainda podem rolar e acho que Kagome nao ficou satisfeita so com uma surra que ela deu na kikyo por isso ela faz uma coisinha a mais._

**Thamiris** _Bom que gostou da descricao espero que goste desse cap. espero que nao seja confuso, nao costumo voltar a ler o que escrevo por isso acontece alguns errinhos ou coisas sem sentidos qualquer coisa avisa ta bjs ja ne._

**Cap contem hentai quem nao gosta e so pular**

boa leitura

Kissus

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Sentiu-se recobrar a consciencia pouco a pouco e quando ja estava completamente disperto se viu em um local escuro, estava confuso ate que como um flash tudo passou por sua mente e se mecheu, mais parou ao sentir que seus pulsos estavam presos.

--Vejo que finalmente acordou. ----ouviu uma voz em meio a escuridao pode ver um ser preso ao seu lado e ao reconhece-lo arregalou os olhos.

--Mas como? ----foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Por que ela nao escapa? ----Rin perguntou enquanto entrava na republica.

--Porque ela nao pode. ----Kagome falou naturalmente vendo as meninas esperarem por continuacao. ----Usei um tipo de magia que ela nao reconhece, uma magia minha o que a mantem presa aqui enquanto a tortura levemente causando uma dor insuportavel. ----disse ainda nao dando muito bola para os outros estava irritada demais com um certo alguem para se importar com outra coisa.

--Ela nao parece esta sentindo dor. ----Sesshoumaru disse tao naturalmente quanto Kagome, mais nao surpreendeu ninguem ja que era comum apesar de mais mole por causa de seu amor por Rin, mais naquela hora estava mais preocupado com seu irmao.

--Uma combinacao que nao a permiti gritar ou demonstra, mais acredite ela esta sofrendo e muito e nao so fisicamente eu garanto. ----Kagome respondeu afastando o sofa e em seguida afastando o tapete revelando uma pequena porta o abrindo e tirando duas grandes malas negras jogando-a junto aos pes dos amigos. ----Vcs estao prontas? ----perguntou para as amigas que nao estavam acostumadas com os olhos escurecidos da amiga e todos os outros detalhes de vampira ela realmente ficava mais assustadora e sabiam que a amiga estavam se esforcando muito para se manter no controle apesar de nao demonstrar.

--Un. ----Ayame foi a primeira que mostrou reacao e bateu as maos criando uma leve fumaca que em seguida revelou roupas negras e coladas, logo Rin e Sango fizeram o mesmo ficando com roupas igualmente negras, Kagome simplesmente se levantou e ja se encontrava com suas roupas tambem negras, deu um leve sorriso para os outros e abriu uma das malas e tirou uma pequena caixa que parecia ser de joia e a abriu revelando pulseiras de varios tipos e estilos. ----Posso saber como isso pode nos ajudar? ----Ayame se pronunciou novamente curiosa vendo-a colocar uma par na cor azul marinho.

--Claro! ----exclamou de forma calma e fechando os olhos e para a surpresa de todos em cada mao de Kagome surgiu duas armas. ----Qualque tipo de arma que queiram basta imaginar e as teram, nao precisam ser recarregadas e simplesmente precisam imaginar outras para as que se estao usando desaparecer. ----explicou e fez as armas desaparecerem.

--Tem modelo masculino? ----Miroku perguntou interessado recebendo duas pulseiras pretas masculinas assim como Sesshoumaru e as meninas, Kagome na mesma mala tirou um coldrim **[acho que e assim que se escreve e o lugar que usa pra colocar armas.** de cintura e o colocou predendo na coxa e em seguida colocando as duas armas e colocando uma menor no fim do cano da bota, a amigas fizeram o mesmo assim como os homens.

--Vcs sao bem previnidas. ----Sesshoumaru se pronunciou novamente.

--Bankutso e o responsavel por isso. ----Rin respondeu levemente nervosa o que nao passou despercebido pelo namorado que a abracou.

--Vai dar tudo certo. ----Disse tranquilizando-a.

--Eu garanto que vai. ----Kagome respondeu com um meio sorriso sendo correspondida pela prima. ----Vamos? ----perguntou colocando a outra mala nas costas e indo na direcao da porta sendo acompanhada pelos outros ao sair desta assobiou e uma moto negra veio em sua direcao, vendo os olhos surpresos dos homens. ----O que? E melhor que uma vassoura. ----disse sorrindo e subindo na moto em seguida, suas amigas fizeram o mesmo.

--Eu queria ter uma moto assim, nao teria que me preocupar em dirigir. ----Miroku comentou antes de subir na moto de Sango que era de um vermelho vinho realmente escuro.

--Condordo. ----Sesshoumaru apoiou ja segurando-se a Rin que tinha a moto azul marinho enquanto a de Ayame era marron.

--Vc tem algo planejado? ----Ayame perguntou.

--Iie. ----respondeu Kagome naturalmente e comecaram a ir em uma direcao seguindo Kagome.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Vou juntar vcs tres. ----Naraku disse sem nenhuma expressao na face jogando o outro prisioneiro junto aos outros dois.

--O que a com vc Naraku? ----o homem perguntou se levantando.

--Uff. ----foi o que recebeu em resposta antes de se ouvir um baque na porta.

--Eu heim ele deve ter enloquecido de vez. ----disse se levantando e limpando a poeira da roupa.

--Mais quem e vc? ----ouviu duas vozes e se virou para encontrar dois homens algemados.

--Sabia que ele tinha outro prisioneiro, mais vc e novo aqui certo? ----disse para o mais novo de modo tranquilo e... alegre?

--Hai. ----respondeu imprecionado com a tranquilidade do homem.

--Ah entao vc era o outro prisioneiro? ----perguntou o mais velho com um pequeno sorriso.

--Eu diria que sim. ----respondeu do mesmo modo que o outro.

--Poderia nos soltar? ----perguntou naturalmente.

--Iie, essas correntes sao bem fortes. ----respondeu olhando para os lados.

O prisioneiro ia falar mais alguma coisa ate que se ouviu uma grande explosao assustando a todos.

--Mais o que...? ----o prisiondeiro nao pode terminar de falar, pois olhava ficcamente para um ponto na escuridao da sala o que foi seguido pelos outros. ----Quem e vc e como vc entrou? ----perguntou estupefado.

--Eu respondo depois. ----disse sorrindo levemente.

--Vc cresceu. ----sussurrou o homem impressionado.

--Estao todos bem? ----perguntou indo na direcao dos dois que estavam presos.

--Hai. ----os tres responderam parou frente a frente com o mais velho e o liberou das correntes com muita facilidade o que so o deixou mais surpreso.

--Arigatou. ----disse sussurrando se aproximando do outro que havia sido jogado ali a pouco.

--Vc nao devia ter vindo. ----sussurrou o hanyou quando a humana parou a sua frente e assim ele pode notar que ela estava transformada. ----Vc esta... mais como? ----perguntou espantado.

--Ja disse que depois respondo. ----disse sorrindo sendo retribuida pelo outro que nao se segurando a puxou para um beijo cheio de felicidade ao qual ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

--Humrum. ----o homem limpou a garganta chamando a atencao dos dois. ----Ja deu pra notar que vcs se conhecem, mais de onde? ----perguntou apos ganhar a atencao deles.

--Nos conhecemos na faculdade. ----ela respondeu naturalmente.

--Vejo que sentiu muito a minha falta. ----falou ironico a outra simplesmente sorriu e pulou nos bracos do homem lhe dando um abraco apertado.

--Pensei que nunca mais o veria. ----disse tranquila ainda nos bracos do outro.

--Nao nos apresenta? ----o youkai perguntou ao lado do hanyou.

--Ah gomen, eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi e ele e Naoto Sazuki. ----Kagome respondeu. ----E vc quem e? ----perguntou sorrindo.

--Ele e Inu no Taisho. ----o hanyou respondeu para ela.

--E vc meu jovem? ----Naoto perguntou.

--Inuyasha Taisho. ----respondeu o proprio respondeu.

--Bom pelo que eu pude ver no minimovcs estao namorando ou vc se casou sem seu pai? ----Naoto perguntou olhando para a filha que ficou meio vermelha.

--Sei que faz tempo que nao nos vemos mais temos que sair daqui agora. ----Kagome disse apos mais uma explosao.

--Eu concordo. ----Inuyasha disse tao sem jeito quanto ela pegando-a no colo e derrubando a porta.

--Bom a gente espera ate mais tarde. ----disseram os dois que foram deixados para tras. ----Filhos. ----disseram suspirando enquanto seguiam o mesmo caminho que os outros dois.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Vcs foram mais rapido do que eu pensei. ----Naraku disse.

--Oi pra vc tambem. ----Kagome disse aparecendo na sala onde os outros estavam com leves ferimentos.

--Seu namorado nao lhe contou? ----Naraku perguntou zombeteiro.

--Contou o que? ----Kagome perguntou olhando para o namorado que a colocou no chao fazendo-a notar um leve sangramento sobre o abdomem. ----Mais o que...? ----parou de falar ao ver o que tinha na mao de Naraku, era um pedaco da constelacao este era menor que a metade.

--Ja faz algum tempo e sabe sem essa joia ele nao vai controlar seus instintos. ----disse malefico olhando por sobre o ombro dela fazendo-a olhar novamente para o namorado.

--Pai acho que ele esta comecando a se transformar. ----Sesshoumaru disse ao lado do pai.

--Filho controle-se. ----Inu no Taisho disse.

--GRRRR... ----Inuyasha simplesmente rosnou estava comecando a sentir a transformacao e nao podia fazer nada.

--Inuyasha. ----Kagome chamou vendo as garras do namorado maiores, assim como os caninos ficaram mais ponti agudos o redor de seus olhos ficou vermelho e sua pupila ficou roxa, a transformacao estava completa e sua primeira acao foi repelir para longe seu pai e irmao para longe e voltou seu olhar sanguinario para Kagome que sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha fazendo-a dar um passo para tras.

--Nao ouse tocar na minha filha. ----Naoto disse avancando mais um soco foi o suficiente para joga-lo longe.

--Vai ser interessante assistir isso. ----Naraku disse sentando-se vendo Inuyasha voltar-se novamente para Kagome aticando as garras e avancando, Kagome como reacao simplesmente se defendeu nao querendo realmente lutar, ela tinha tanta velocidade quanto ele mais acabou sendo atingida sobre o braco.

Kagome sentiu algo estranho pulsando dentro dela sua pupila se tornou azul escura enquanto ao redor ficava em um azul piscinha limpido e rapidamente sua forca aumentou assim como sua velocidade e sabia que agora estava transformada por completo e seus instintos estavam se tornando mais fortes que ela o que ocasionou um ferimento no torax de Inuyasha que rosnou de pura raiva e a lancou longe, recuperando o alto controle Kagome acabou usando magia e uma luz forte se fez sobre todos.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ai sai de cima de mim. ----a garota pediu olhando em volta encontrando-se em meio a uma floresta densa e perto uma pequena cabana a beira mar, parecia um lugar deserto estavam perto da areia se podia ver o nascer do sol empurrou o corpo em cima do seu e se levantou.

--Onde estamos? ----perguntou ele confuso fazendo o mesmo que a mulher.

--Nao faco ideia. ----ela respondeu olhando para ele.

--Como viemos parar aqui? ----perguntou ja ao lado dela admirando a paissagem.

--Magia de teletransporte. ----respondeu levemente.

--Vc pode reverter?

--Bom eu sou aprendiz ainda Miroku posso fazer algo errado.

--Entao esta sugerindo que a gente espere Kagome voltar ao normal e se lembrar da gente?

--Iie, mais pelo menos este aqui e um lugar lindo. ----disse maravilhada.

--Hai tenho que concorda e maravilhoso. ----sussurrou proximo a ela apesar de saber claramente que nao era hora para isso a muito tempo sentia que deveria dar mais um passo no relacionamento deles.

--Ahn? ----ela fez ao notar que ele a estava elogiando e nao a paissagem como ela, um leve rubor atingiu sua pele e se deixou se levada pelo beijo que ele lhe dera.

--Tem certeza que isso nao e um sonho? ----Miroku perguntou e Sango riu puxando-o na direcao da cabana.

--Acho que de certa forma Kagome fez isso consciente. ----disse puxando-o para mais um beijo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Por que viemos parar aqui? ----Sesshoumaeu perguntou olhando para o apartamento em que se encontrava, mais especificamente em um quarto.

--O teletransporte de Kagome de algum modo nos mandou para onde eu queria. ----Rin disse sorrindo levemente.

--Vc queria esta em um quarto? ----perguntou curioso.

--Iie Sessy esse e o ap. dos meus sonhos. ----Rin respondeu se sentando na cama.

--Serio?

--Hai ela usou o teletransporte dos sonhos.

--E existem outros tipos?

--Hai, o dos sonhos esta ligado a sua consciencia mais ativa o seu inconsciente levando-o para onde vc sonha ir.

--Interessante.

--Que tal aproveitarmos um pouco, Kagome nao vai fazer a gente voltar tao cedo, pode se considera de ferias.

--Sabe que eu gostei.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Aff deveria esta pensando em algo melhor. ----Naoto disse olhando para o cemiterio em que se encontrava de frente ao tumulo da esposa.

--Vc sonha muito com isso? ----Inu no Taisho perguntou ao seu lado.

--Nem sempre, mais ver minha filha me trouxe esse sonho.

--Por isso depois daquela luz viemos parar aqui?

--Hai.

--E por que nao saimos?

--Por que so existi isso e se sairmos podemos nos perder para sempre em algum lugar fora da realidade.

--Mais isso e real?

--Hai.

--Entao se morremos...

--...Quando voltarmos estaremos mortos. ----Naoto completou tranquilo.

--Confortador.

--E eu sei, mais e vc no que estava pensando?

--Acho que o mesmo que vc.

--Realmente nao teriamos como fugir de lugar. ----disse e em seguida suspirou.

--Hai. ----sussurrou olhando o tumulo de sua propria esposa.

--Que conversa sobre nossos filhos?

--Otima ideia. ----disse se sentando no chao sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ai minha cabeca. ----sussurrou massageando a mesma e ao olhar para o lado se espantou ao ve-lo desacordado ao seu lado, pode notar que pelas garras ele ainda deveria esta transformado se afastou um pouco ao ve-lo se mexer. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente se acostumando com a claridade do local, ela viu os olhos ainda vermelhos mais esse voltaram ao tom dourado enquanto sua pupila continuava roxa e estrias da mesma cor suriam em seu rosto olhou para ela e abriu a boca mostrando seus caninos ainda compridos.

--Ka-go-m-me. ----sussurrou fraco e so entao ela notou que ele estava sangrando muito diferente dela que ja havia se curado.

--Droga. ----sussurrou olhando finalmente onde estava o antigo templo de sua familia, voltou seu olhar para Inuyasha que ja comecava a respirar com dificuldade. ----Calma Inu eu vou resolver isso ta. ----disse acariciando a face dele antes de se levantar e sem muita dificuldade o levou para dentro da casa subiu as escadas e o levou para seu antigo quarto depositando-o na cama. ----Vc precisa de sangue. ----disse e a leve mensao de dizer isso o fez tentar se levantar sendo impedido pela dor.

--Iie. ----esbravejou vendo-a descobrir o pulso.

--Vc e forte mais sem a joia e com esse ferimento vc precisa de sangue. ----ela disse tentando colocar o pulso sobre os labios dele, mais ele estava dificultando tudo. ----Por favor eu nao quero perde-lo. ----disse segurando-lhe a face entre suas maos fazendo-o encara-la. ----Por favor. ----pediu novamente vendo-o simplesmente afirmar positivamente, ela deu um leve sorriso colocou o pulso sobre seus labios sentindo-o morder levemente o local sentindo-o comecar a sugar seu sangue enquanto ele sentia seus ferimentos se curarem ao termino sentiu seu corpo pesado e logo foi vencido pelo cansaco enquanto Kagome sentia a habitual tontura.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Entao quer dizer que vc sonhava em vir para um lugar deserto com campo e praia?

--Hai. ----Sango respondeu enquanto os dois se encontravam deitados no colchao que tinha na cabana.

--E nao podemos sair daqui por que so isso e real?

--Hai.

--Podemos aproveitar isso?

--Hai. ----sussurrou envergonhada.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Droga porque vim parar nesse jardim. ----se perguntou lebrando que esteve nele muitas vezes quando menor. ----E ainda por cima sozinho aff. ----disse se jogando no chao deitado nao podia sair dali sabia que estava preso naquele lugar. ----Bom Naraku vc nao queria um tempo pra pensar, mais tinho que ser em um lugar tao gay. ----disse irritado.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Acordou se sentindo super bem, sabia que nao durmira nem meia hora mais ser um hanyou tinha suas vantagens se levantou e viu um espelho pegando-o e vendo que havia voltado completamente ao normal se lebrou de Kagome e apurou seu faro ficando preocupado com o que sentiu, se levantou e foi ate ela que se encontrava na varanda do quarto **[sei que o quarto dela no desenho nao tem varanda, mais aqui tem.** e viu que ela tambem havia voltado ao normal e que chorava, abracou ela pelas costas tentando conforta-la.

--Por que esta chorando? ----sussurrou em seu ouvido.

--Estava lembrando de algumas coisas. ----disse limpando o rosto e se virando para ele. ----Vc esta bem? ----perguntou acariciando sua face levemente.

--Hai. ----respondeu fechando os olhos. ----Mais como viemos parar aqui? ----perguntou abrindo os olhos.

--Eu explico. ----disse sorrindo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Onde eles foram parar? ----Kouga se perguntou encontrando somente Kikyo na sala amarda e nao fez a minima questao de solta-la.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

**[Comeco de hentai**

Sentiu o corpo dele sobre o seu e o seu membro exitado rocar em sua perna o que so serviu para exita-la mais, ele beijava seu pescoco dando leve chupoes enquanto encaixava uma das pernas dela em sua cintura apertando sua coxa, ela ja se encontrava sem as botas e a camisa estava com o ziper todo aberto mostrando o sutien vermelho enquanto ele ja se encontrava somente de cueca azul, sentiu a mao dele deslizando pela parte interna de sua coxa e ainda por cima da calca acariciou sua parte intima fazendo-a gemer seu nome e com esse ele se sentou sobre os joelhos puxando lentamente sua calca revelando uma calcinha da mesma cor do sutien, ela se levantou e acabou de tirar sua blusa para logo em seguida o puxar para um beijo enquanto a outra mao descia pelo corpo definido do namorado ate chegar ao seu membro enrigecido acariciando-o por sobre a unica peca de roupa que lhe restava.

--San...go. ----ele gemeu com a respiracao entre cortada com a atencao.

--Hai. ----ela sussurrou inocente continuando a acaricia-lo puxando o pano liberando-o aprofundando mais a caricia vendo-o prender a respiracao.

--Pare de me provocar ----disse rouco e sentiu seu corpo estremecer se entregando por completo ao ver isso Sango sorriu colocando a mao atras do corpo abrindo sutien e em seguida se levantando tirando a propria calcinha, em seguida sendo puxada por Miroku que a fez cair sobre ele. ----Eu te amo. ----sussurrou invertendo as posicoes distribuindo beijos por todo o corpo dela ate chegar na parte interna da coxa dela ate o ponto intimo onde comecou a masturba-la.

--Miroku. ----ela gemeu alto indo de encontro a ele, apos mais um tempo a torturando sentiu ela estremecer, se posicionol sobre ela e comecou a penetra-la lentamente seguindo movimentos vagarosos e com cuidado. ----Mais rapido. ----ouviu ela sussurrar e aumentou a velocidade fazendo o prazer dos dois aumentar ate atingirem o orgasmo juntos.

**[Fim de hentai**

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Vejo que vc tambem permaneceu aqui. ----ouviu a voz doce em suas costas fazendo-o se virar surpreso.

--Mais o que houve aqui? ----perguntou nao ligando por estarem de lados opostos.

--Kagome usou teletransporte de sonhos. ----disse naturalmente se aproximando.

--Por isso todos sumiram? ----falou vendo-a acenar positivamente. ----Por que nao aconteceu o mesmo com vc?

--Eu nao tenho sonhado muito ultimamente ou talvez meus sonhos estejam bem proximos de mim. ----sussurrou a ultima parte.

--Ayame, certo? ----disse frente a frente com ela.

--Hai. ----disse nao ligando para a proximidade.

--Sabe eu acho que vamos ficar um tempo sozinhos.

--Kikyo nao me parece nada satisfeita. ----disse olhando por sobre os ombros dele.

--Nunca me importei muito.

--Por que trabalhar para ele?

--Nao sei.

--Ainda a tempo de mudar de lado.

--Eu sei.

--Vale a pena morrer por nada?

--Iie, mais eu nao tenho motivo para sair e... ----nao pode termina, pois sentiu os labios dela sobre os seus em um simples rocar de labios, mais nao aprofundou o toque fazendo-o se arrepiar.

--Nao se precisa de motivo, so precisa ter vontade. ----disse indo se sentar ao lado de Kikyo deixando Kouga pensativo que logo se reuniu a ela.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Esse hentai Mi e San foi mais curtinho mais espero que tenha agradado

Brigado a todos que leram e nao deixaram reviews fico muito feliz por lerem

e muito obrigado pelos reviews meninas

**2101tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


	10. Voltando

**Agome chan** _Pois e eles sao sempre perfeitos juntos e vc me add no orkut e eu ja aceitei viu logo nois vai conversa mais, bom nao tenho muito a dizer espero que goste e ah comecei outra historia ontem e ja deu para adiantar um pouquinho, mais acho que ela nao vai ser muito grande nao depende do que vai rolar, entao Kissus e ja ne._

**gabriela** _Oi muito obrigada pelo review espero que este cap. lhe agrade. Kissus._

**Paty-yumi** _Oi num liga nao que daqui pro fim tudo se esclarece, faz parte um pouco de misterio, ja virou algo comum nas minhas fics vc se acustuma, espero que goste desse cap. Kissus Ja ne._

**Bom galera num me chamem de pervertida ainda nao mais e que ainda faltava um hentai entao ja deu pra ver ne esse cap. tbm tem hentai.**

Bom leitura

Kissus

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

--Deixe-me ver seu ferimento. ----Kagome pediu levemente.

--Que ferimento? ----Inuyasha perguntou estranhando o pedido.

--Esse. ----disse tocando um pouco abaixo do peito dele.

--ITAI. ----gritou se afastando enquanto seus olhos ficavam avermelhados.

--Gomen. ----sussurrou levemente vendo os olhos ficarem normais enquanto se acalmava.

--Tudo bem. ----disse enquanto desabotuava a camisa revelando um corte enorme que so nao sangrava por causa do sangue que havia sugado de Kagome mais cedo. ----Entao quando pretende levar todos de volta? ----perguntou enquanto ela exminava seu ferimento passando delicadamente a mao sobre o local fazendo-o se arrepiar.

--Quando Miroku e Sango, Rin e Sesshoumaru estiverem bem vestidos. ----disse zombeteira mais com um pouco de desapontamento na voz "tambem ne somos sempre os ultimos a fazer tudo" pensou antes de suspirar pesadamente.

--Entao quer dizer que eles estam se divertindo muito? ----perguntou segurando a mao dela que estava sobre sua pele fazendo-a encara-lo.

--Oh vc nem imagina. ----disse zombeteira, mais o viu serio.

--Eu posso imaginar. ----disse levemente acariciando a pele dela trazendo-a para mais perto.

--Inuyasha. ----ela chamou com a voz tremula quando ele ja havia colocado em seu colo de frente para ele fazendo-a ficar com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura.

--Hai. ----ele sussurrou ainda com a voz firme.

--Vc sabe que tem mais de um ferimento, certo? ----ela perguntou se lembrando que tinha cortes leves pelo corpo alem do mais grave abaixo do peito e que so doia quando tocados.

--Hai. ----disse serio e depois sorriu sarcastico e Kagome soube que viria um comentario bobo a seguir. ----Seja cuidadosa comigo. ----pediu levemente o que fez Kagome rir.

--Baka. ----disse sorrindo.

--Bruxa. ----disse puxando-a para um beijo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Nao acha melhor nos nos vestimos antes que Kagome resolva nos teletransporta de volta? ----Miroku perguntou com Sango ainda em seus bracos.

--Iie, ela nao vai nos interromper. ----Sango disse se aconchegando a mais a ele.

--Ela... anh... sabe? ----perguntou olhando para ela.

--Hai. ----respondeu sorrindo levemente.

--Nossa ela e bem poderosa. ----disse pensativo.

--Hai, muito. ----Sango disse enquanto sentia Miroku beijar seu pescoco.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Rin. ----o youkai suspirou desejoso enquanto sentia a namorada beija-lo no pescoco.

--Hum. ----ouviu em resposta.

--A qualquer momento podemos ter que voltar e... ----nao completou a frase sentindo um leve chupao no pescoco. Oh! Esse ia deixar marca.

--Pare de se preocupar Sesshy, algo me diz que ela nao vai fazer isso tao cedo. ----disse finalmente o encarando.

--Hum certo. ----disse voltando a beija-la.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Sinto muito por meu filho ter atacado a sua. ----Inu no Taisho disse.

--Eu entendo acho que eles ja devem ter se entendido.

--Por que sera que estao demorando tanto?

--Nao faco ideia, mais vou descobrir assim que tivermos de volta.

--Isso eu tambem garanto.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Ja faziam algumtempo que nao falavam nada e pra falar a verdade ela nem estava se importando na verdade estava feliz por te-lo feito pensar ele parecia legal apesar de tudo que ja fez ela gostaria de muda-lo para poder ficar com ele, riu com o proprio pensamento o que chamou a atencao do youkai ao seu lado.

--Do que esta rindo? ----perguntou olhando para ela vendo-a adquirir um tom avermelhado.

--Nada. ----disse meio nervosa.

--Vc e diferente, sabia? ----Kouga disse olhando-a melhor.

--Diferente de quem? ----ela quis saber o encarando.

--Vc e suas amigas sao diferente do tipo de pessoas com as quais estou acostumado a viver.

--E bom saber disso. ----ela respondeu rindo e ele a olhou com falsa indignacao afinal ela estava certa.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

**[Hentai**

Estavam simplesmente trocando beijos que ficavam cada vez mais ardentes e selvagem, enquanto ele arranhava levemente as costas dela lhe causando arrepios, desceu os labios para o seu pescoco dando beijos molhados por toda a sua instencao fazendo-a soltar gemidos e lhe ofecer o pescoco em total rendicao do nada ele sentiu as grarras dela sobre seu ombro apertando-o de puro prazer pegou-lhe o rosto entre as maos observando os olhos da cor normal e beijou-a novamente os labios, ajudando-a a tirar sua propria camisa, sentiu quando as maos circularam seu ferimento mais profundo com cuidado para nao o machuca-lo e so parou ao encontrar o botao de sua calca e ia abri-la se ele nao a parasse.

--Por que a presa? ----perguntou com a respiracao ofegante sobre seu ouvido mordendo-o e rocando o nariz nesta area sentindo-a se mover sobre si colando mais os corpos.

--Droga Inu. ----ela gemeu contrariada pegando-lhe o rosto e tomando os labios dele em um beijo provocativo sentindo-o apertar sua coxa puxando-a contra si fazendo os corpos se chocarem e fazendo-a liberar seus labios para gemer em satisfacao assim como ele por senti-lo em sua feminilidade ja tao ereto, parou as maos dele quando este ameacou rasga-lhe a blusa. ----Nao acho que seja uma boa ideia vc fazer isso. ----disse lembrando-o do que aconteceria, ela nao podia substituir a blusa, com isso ele suspirou frustado ate senti-la beijar seus dedos levemente, antes de ir para o seu pescoco. ----Vamos com calma hum. ----disse e o alito quente o fez estremecer perante ela que deu uma leve mordida sobre seu pescoco fazendo-o perde parte de seu controle, ela levemente foi o impurrando contra o colcha enquanto novamente descia as maos ate sua calca e desta vez sem o impedimento dele ela pode abrir-la antes de endireitar o tronco ainda sentado sobre ele e vagarosamente demais ao ponto de vista dele ela abriu a blusa que era trancada e lentamente foi puxando fio por fio ate revelar completamente o sutien cor de pele que usava e com um sorriso maldoso Inuyasha passou uma garra por entre os seios ate que para surpresa dela rasgou a peca vendo-a soltar o monte de carne fofa erguendo o troco e antes de qualquer reacao dela tomo-os na boca fazendo-a esquecer da raiva.

Uma a uma as pecas de roupa foram tiradas e os corpos nus estavam sobre caricias desejosas e gemidos implorantes por mais, o calor que havia naquele quarto fazia os corpos suarem.

--Inu. ----Kagome sussurrou o corpo tremulo sentindo novamente a mesma pulsacao de algumas horas atras o que fez seu corpo ficar tenso o que fez Inuyasha parar e olhar para ela e beijo-a mostrando todo o seu amor enquanto unia os corpos seguido por movimentos lentos, mais logo a pedidos dela aumentou a velocidade, logo sentindo os corpos estremecerem juntos sobre o climax deixando os corpos cansados e aninhados dormiram um sono leve sem sonhos, sem medos.

**[Fim de Hentai.**

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI. ----Naraku gritou ja havia se tornado uma tortura permanecer em um local como aquele, sua raiva aumentava a cada segundo e pretendia matar qualquer um que dissesse nao. ----GGRRRRRRRR. ----rosnou se jogando sentado no chao ficando em uma posicao infantil e emburrada.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Kagura nao sabia explicar mais desde que conversara a ultima vez com Naraku sentia sempre seus olhos umidos com a lembranca a muito ja descobrira seu amor por ele e por isso o deixara queria esquece-lo, pois esta em sua presenca somente lhe magoava e seus atos a maltratavam e suas crencas eram baixas e vis, como amar alguem assim? Era o que se perguntava todas as noites apos suas descobertas. Se juntara a ele por odio, por uma simples humilhacao que a mesma buscara, apos isso segui-o segamente ate ser acordada pelo peso do coracao acordando-a e assim levando-a a se revoltar, nao o ajudaria, mais por seu amor nao o deletaria e agora sabendo o que veria temia pela morte de seu grande e unico amor.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Acordou sentindo a cama fria e ao abrir os olhos viu a mulher completamente vestida a sua frente o encarando com alguma coisa nas maos, piscou algumas vezes ate que sua visao voltou ao normal, vendo que ela segurava uma peca de roupa, mais claramente um sutien e com isso ele riu levemente.

--Do que vc ta rindo cachorro? ----perguntou cruzando os bracos.

--Desculpe eu nao resisti. ----disse enquanto se sentava na cama.

--E bom que comece a resisti. ----disse emburrada enquanto o sorriso dele aumentava.

--Eu nao prometo nada, vc me deixa doido, sabia? ----disse se levantando nao se importando em pega um lencol para se cobrir no processo abracando-a.

--E melhor vc me soltar e ir se vestir. ----disse com as maos espalmadas no peito dele.

--Por que? ----perguntou manhoso.

--To sentindo que nem todo mundo foi para um lugar feliz. ----disse naturalmente fazendo-o encara-la.

--Tipo quem? ----perguntou receoso.

--Nossos pais? ----respondeu incerta.

--QUE? ----gritou se afastando mais.

--Hei nao precisa gritar. ----disse chorosa.

--Gomen. ----disse puxando-a para um beijo.

--Tudo bem, mais temos que voltar. ----disse abracada a ele.

--O que vai acontecer quando voltarmos? ----perguntou de repente.

--Estaremos no mesmo lugar de onde estavamos. ----disse sorrindo.

--Sabe o que me deixa feliz?

--Iie.

--Saber que tudo o que houve foi real.

--E bom saber disso.

--Entao vamos?

--Espera so eu ver uma coisinha. ----disse se soltando dele.

--Hai. ----disse vendo-a fechar os olhos e quase em seguida os abriu sorrindo.

--Pronto?

--Pronto.

Uma luz como aquela de antes o cegando assim aconteceu com os outros e logo estariam de volta ao local de batalha.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ai minha cabeca. ----Naraku sussurrou e entao olhou em volta tendo a certeza de que havia voltado.

--Com o tempo vc se acostuma. ----ouviu a voz de Kagome.

--Quero a outra metade da joia. ----ordenou.

--Mais vc nem tem metade. ----Miroku se pronunciou recebendo um beslicao de Kagome que estava ao seu lado.

--Como e? ----Naraku perguntou.

--Nada. ----Miroku respondeu sorrindo amarelo.

--Prenda eles. ----Naraku ordenou para Kouga.

--Nao. ----Kouga respondeu com certeza.

--Como e que e? ----Naraku perguntou se aproximando perigosamente.

--Isso que vc ouviu. ----respondeu sem se abalar.

--Idiota. ----disse antes de lancar algo na direcao do youkai que caiu imediatamente, foi em direcao a Kikyo soltando as maos desta que nao se mexeu. ----O que a com ela?

--Esta enfeiticada Naraku. ----Kagome respondeu ao lado de Ayame que estava ajoelhada ao lado de Kouga constatando que esse estava morto com marcas no peito, marcas de unhas no lugar do coracao.

--Mais ainda nao estou sozinho. ----disse e das sombras varios capangas surgiram e logo avancaram e todos comecaram a lutar juntos.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Oi galera cap. curto mais e so para nao deixar de postar gomen viu._

_Espero que apesar de curto tenha ficado bom._

**2101tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


	11. Constelacao completa

**cris **_Oi que bom que gostou do hentai e a ideia do sutian surgiu do nada quando vi ja tinha escrito e Naraku... bom espero que goste desse cap. ja ne._

**dessa **_Olha num se preocupa nao que em fic minha eu ja matei ate o inu, mais tudo bem eu resolvi isso no final pode ter certeza que a morte do Kouga so aconteceu para a continuacao da fic mesmo entao espere e veja o final nao se preocupe tbm gosto do Kouga e Ayame juntos e assim junto dela ele nao fica atras da K-chan e o inu nao fica com ciumes, entao ja tenho uma ideia para o fim entao leia e fique a vontade pra da opiniao ou critica doa ou ruim vou aceita tudo de boa ok ate mais._

**Paty-yumi** _Oi espero que esse cap. tire suas duvidas caso contrario pergunte terei o prazer em lhe responder ta bom entao e isso espero que goste. Kissus._

**Lory Higurashi** _Bom nao sei como isso acontece tambem nao, mais o importante e que mais cedo ou mais tarde vc sempre le essa e outras fic minhas e marca preseca com os reviews e que bom que gostou dos hentais e da pequena conversa dos pais e com relacao a esse nome devo ter ouvido e Naruto mais eu coloquei meio que do nada, espero que goste viu kissus._

**gabi** _Bom com relacao ao hentai do inu com a k-chan talvez eu possa fazer outro pra compesar depende do contexto viu espero que goste desse cap. bjs._

**Agome chan** _Oiii aque ta a continuacao e espero que goste ta valeu minina Kissus Ja ne._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Acordou nao sabendo bem o que estava acontecendo se lembrava de todos estarem lutando e de repente tudo apagou e agora estava presa deitada, suas maos estavam presas nas costas e as pernas tambem estavam presas, o que fazia ela parecer uma minhoca ao se mexer, bufou olhando ao redor vendo todos ali presos de modos diferente alguns em cadeiras distantes, presos a parede e outros como ela.

--Nao tente esta presa por magia tambem. ----ouviu a voz que lhe enojava.

--Eu nao estava tentando me soltar Kikyo e ja notei a magia. ----respondeu naturalmente.

--A claro como poderia eu esquece que vc sempre foi a melhor nao e K-chan? ----disse se abaixando na frente dela. ----Belo truque aquele que vc usou comigo seria interessante aprende-lo. ----concluiu zombeteira.

--Pare com isso Kikyo temos coisas mais importantes. ----Naraku disse e Kagome pode identificar que agora ele tinha metade da joia e so entao notou a mancha de sangue sobre o ombro de Miroku. ----Vejo que ja notou que so meresta a parte protegida pelas Higurashis. ----disse perto de Kagome ao lado de Kikyo.

--Bom entao fique sem a outra metade, pois ela nao esta comigo. ----bufou e como resposta foi levantada bruscamente pelo pescoco por Naraku que sorria levemente.

--Vc nao sabe isso eu sei... ----disse apertando o pescoco dela com mais forca.

--LARGUE ELA. ----Inuyasha gritou.

--Nao se preocupe nao faria nenhum mal a ela nao a minha queria e estimada sobrinha. ----disse com um largo sorriso.

--Sobrinha? ----Rin, Ayame, Kikyo, Sango e Naoto como ja sabiam nao perguntaram.

--Oh quer dizer que elas nao contaram que coisa feia tsc tsc tsc esqueceram um detalhe tao importante e logo para seus amados hum acho que foi falta de confianca ou vcs so os usaram. ----disse especulando varias coisas.

--Garanto que qualquer pessoa que tivesse vc como parente teria vergonha de o dizer. ----Kagome sussurrou e seu pescoco foi mais apertado.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Interrompendo a historia para contar o que houve para tudo isso acontecer.

**Naraku era apaixonada por uma humana que era caca-vampiro e acabou se apaixonando por seu irmao Naoto deixando-o com odio o que o fez querer se vingar entre suas pesquisas encontrou a lenda da constelacao e decidiu te-la para si para poder estinguir todos os humanos. Logo descobriu que a familia de sua amada era protetora de uma das metades da joia que havia sido partida e entregue para duas nobres familia uma de bruxos e outra de youkais poderosos, nesse tempo a moca estava gravida para raiva maior dele que por ser irmao sempre esteve proximo a eles logo a pequena Kagome nasceu e sua raiva so foi aumentando ate o ponto em que matou sugando todo o sangue de sua amada na frente de Kagome que acompanhou tudo de perto e com isso fugiu para longe, Naoto ao ir atras dele acabou por cair em uma armadilha, mais foi resistente e nunca abriu a boca mesmo sobre tortura. Logo descobriu que a outra metade estava da joia estava na familia Taisho e encurralou Inu no Taisho fora preso em uma armadilha em que nem suas habilidades ajudaram a escapar e esta tambem nada disse para raiva de Naraku, que comecou a conseguir o que queria quando encontrou Kagura que adquirira raiva dos humanos assim como ele, Kouga estava disposto a tudo para sobreviver por isso fora facil traze-lo para seu lado, Kikyo filha de sua irma e de Naoto vei de boa vontande por odia Kagome desde pequena.**

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Desgracado minha mae morreu por sua causa. ----Inuyasha disse e pode-se ver sinais de transformacao.

--Oh nao me culpe pela fragilidade humana. ----Naraku disse e apertou mais o pescoco da sobrinha, Inuyasha nada disse quanto a isso parecia nao se importar.

--Solte-a e eu lhe conto onde encontrar a outra metade da joia. ----Naoto disse vencido, Naraku simplesmente sorriu satisfeito e sem nenhum cuidado jogou Kagome ao lago de Inuyasha e apos liberada pos a mao sobre o pescoco enquanto tossia em busca de ar, Kikyo ao seu lado ameacou Inuyasha com uma adaga sobre o pescoco dele enquanto Naraku fazia o mesmo com Naoto.

--Sabe sei que desde a morte de sua mae e o desaparecimento de seu pai vc nao se importava mais em morrer, ate encontrar o hanyou ali. ----disse com desdem.

--Nao sei porque fala assim pelo menos ele nasceu hanyou diferente de vc. ----Kagome respondeu e ao termino disso recebeu um tapa de Kikyo que estava ao seu lado, mais nao pode fazer nada, pois ela ainda ameacava Inuyasha.

--Nao seja mal educada. ----Naraku disse antes de se voltar novamente para Naoto, enquanto isso os outros presentes na sala tentavam resolver a questao da omissao sobre o parentesco com Naraku. ----Ela esta solta diga onde esta.

--Preciso que Kagome deixe seus lado em harmonia. ----disse ele olhando para a filha.

--Isso e impossivel. ----Kikyo disse.

--Pois e bom que Kagome consiga para o bem das pessoas que ela ama. ----Naraku disse apertando a lamina mais na garganta do irmao fazendo um filhete de sangue.

--Eu tento ta bom. ----disse desgostosa fechando os olhos em busca de alguma paz que a muito tempo nao tinha, todos puderam ver uma luz azulada e outra vermelha comecar a se forma ao redor dela sempre uma superior a outra, Kagome estava em um turbilhao de emocoes o que nao ajudava em nada, _Consiguira somente quando so houver amor_ veio-lhe a lembraca da fala da mae e logo surgiu a imagem dela, seu pai, irmao, primas, amigas, amigos e a frente de todos estava Inuyasha e este como os outros sorria para ela lhe trazendo uma sensacao reconfortante o que fez seu coracao dar um salto e sua cabeca ficou limpa e so se ouvia a batida de seu coracao e as pessoas podiam ver as duas energias se equilibrarem lentamente ate como em uma rajada de vento passar fazendo seus cabelos ficarem para o alto alongando e adiquirindo mexas azuis e vermelhas sobre as melanas negras em seguida tornando-se um coque mal feito deixando mexas soltas, e em seu corpo a roupa negra foi subistituida por um vestido leve rodado azul e vermelho dividindo-se em partes iguais sobre o vestido deixando as costas nuas e um decote razoavel e ao abrir os olhos estes eram quase brancos constratando com os labios mais avermelhados, caninos mais alongados assim como as garras.

--E agora o que devemos fazer? ----Naraku perguntou apos voltar de seu curto transe.

--Siga a constelacao. ----Naoto disse vendo as pessoas atras de sua filha arregalarem os olhos.

--Mais onde vou achar isso? ----Naraku perguntou nao entendendo nada.

--Kagome vire as costas para ele. ----Kikyo ordenou, recebendo um olhar duro da mesma. ----Acho melhor obedecer. ----completou apertando mais a garganta de Inuyasha e Kagome sem tirar os olhos do objeto sobre o pescoco de Inuyasha se virou de costas para Naraku.

--Hum interessante. ----disse examinando as costas dela em que no lado esquerdo na parte superior havia varias estrelas de varios tamanhos, mais a maior no momento estava brilhando. ----Venha ate aqui. ----Naraku ordenou e por um rapido instante Kagome desviou o olhar para um canto escuro e afastado da sala fazendo um leve aceno imperseptivel para todos e a passos lentos comecou a andar ainda de costas e agora com olhos fechados ate onde Naraku estava e a um passo de Naraku poder encostar nela houve um apagao deixando a sala em um completo escuro e silencioso ate um grito feminino se fez ouvir e a luz voltou ao normal, quando isso aconteceu Naraku pode ver Kikyo no chao com a mao direita sobre o braco esquerdo tentando estancar o sangue que ja manchava o chao onde esta estava sentada. Naraku se virou com a adaga na mesma posicao que antes e podia sentir que havia um pescoco ali e se surpreendeu ao ver que estava ali nao era mais Naoto e sim Kagome com os bracos cruzados e um leve sorriso maquiavelico nos labios antes de receber um chute da mesma fazendo-o voar longe. ----Mas como...? ----se perguntou confuso.

--Vc esqueceu de mim. ----Bankutso surgiu ao lado da irma. ----Parabens. ----sussurrou para irma vendo que ela finalmente havia controlado seus poderes por completo.

--Arigatou. ----disse indo na direcao de Naraku lentamente ameacando comecar a lutar.

--Nao mataria seu tio nao e mesmo? ----Naraku perguntou se levantando e antes que Kagome pudesse responder Inuyasha havia avancado contra Naraku enquanto mais capangas surgiam ocupando os outros em uma luta tambem e mesmo ferida Kikyo avancou sobre Kagome afastando-a dos outros e usando magia teletransportou as duas para outro lugar.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Nao sabia dessa sua proeza. ----Kagome comunicou enquanto lutava com Kikyo a beira de um penhasco para ser mais exata na pontinha deste fazendo com que qualquer passo errado puderia ser o ultimo.

--Andei pesquisando e treinando. ----Kikyo disse orgulhosa e engajada na luta tornando-a aparentemente equilibrada continuaram assim ate Kikyo tentar dar uma rasteira em Kagome que com um salto desviou, mais acabou se desequilibrando e ficando presa somente pelas maos no penhasco cheio de rochas no final e ondas violentas ja que ameacava vir uma grande tempestade. ----E agora quem e a melhor? ----Kikyo debochou pisando sobre os dedos de Kagome na tentativa de faze-la cair.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Todos lutavam com tudo que podiam e ja contiam cortes leves entre uma luta e outra, Naraku e Inuyasha lutavam mais a frente e Inuyasha estava preocupado com o sumisso de Kagome, mesmo assim ainda deixando a luta bem equilibrada. Todos estavam comecando a ficar realmente preocupados com o que aconteceu com Kagome deixando todos mais tensos.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Kikyo ia dar mais um pisao nas maos de Kagome, mais essa pegou sua canela e a puxou para baixo fazendo-a cair tambem, mais essa segurou sua perna aumentando o peso que tinha que sustentar fazendo com que os dedos escorregassem mais Kagome olhou para baixo nao queria que as coisas terminassem assim, mais se nao o fizesse ela tambem morreria e queria ter a oportunidade de esclarecer as coisas com todos principalmente Inuyasha em com esse pensamento deu um chute em Kikyo que com certeza quebrou seu nariz ja que esse comecou a sangrar, mais nao a fez solta-la.

--Pare com isso, eu nao vou morrer antes de vc. ----Kikyou disse fazendo forca para que ela soltasse o penhasco na tentativa de leva-la junto.

--Eu nao vou e nao vai ser vc quem vai me obrigar. ----Kagome disse antes de dar mais um chute acertando o braco que estava machucado fazendo-a cair e a unica coisa que se pode ouvir foi os gritos da prima antes de chegar ao fundo deste. Kagome ficou mais um tempo olhando para um ponto abaixo dela ate finalmente despertar e fazer forca para subir novamente. ----Agora vou ter que reverter isso. ----suspirou apos conseguir subir.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Uma luz surgiu e logo quando essa se apagou Kagome estava ali e encontrou Inuyasha se levantando do chao com varias escoriacoes pelo corpo.

--CUIDADO. ----ele gritou olhando por tras de Kagome e quando esta se virou sentiu algo afiado e cortante penetrar a carne do ombro, vendo Naraku a sua frente o objeto atravesou e espeliu algo brilhante junto ao sague pelo outro lado, vendo isso Naraku a jogou longe antes que essa pudesse expressar alguma reacao indo na direcao do ponto brilhante no chao sendo impedido por Inuyasha que ja estava de pe novamente, mais foi perfurado no abdomem pelas garras de Naraku que soltou seu veneno chamado miasma fazendo-o cambalear e como os outros estavam bastante oculpados com seus capangas, pegou fianlmente a outra metade da joia e as juntou o que causou um imenso brilho e quando este se dicipou pode-se ver uma pequena estrela dourada e prata de quator pontas e quando abriu a boca para se pronunciar, Kagome havia conseguido tirar a adaga de seu ombro e quando viu que Naraku iria desejar lancou esta na direcao dele acertando no meio da testa e esta sendo de prata o fez virar cinzas.

--Vc esta bem? ----Kagome perguntou ao pegar a joia e se ajoelhar ao lado de Inuyasha que tossiu sangue.

--To otimo. ----disse ironico.

--Gomen. ----respondeu triste abaixando a cabeca.

--Nao tem problema. ----disse antes de tossi novamente colocando a mao sobre o abdomem. ----E vc nao acreditou que de qualquer jeito iriamos nos encontrar. ----disse erguendo o rosto dela com a mao livre, os outros haviam acabado com os capangas e agora se entendiam.

--Eu acho que vc tem razao. ----Kagome disse com os olhos lacrimejados.

--E melhor irmos. ----Inu no Taisho disse pegando o filho no braco.

--Hai. ----todos disseram.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Kagome estava encostada na varanda de seu quarto da republica com o ombro enfaixado enquanto em sua cama o hanyou dormia tranquilo ela olhava a joia em suas maos e via que esta tinha as cores do pigente do seu colar.

--Kagome. ----ouviu um sussurro e soube que este pertencia a Inuyasha ao entra no quarto ele ja estava sentado. ----Acho que precisamos conversa.

--Hai... ----disse ela.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Entao comece. ----Sesshoumaru disse para Rin estavam na sala ja que nenhum dos dois estavam muito feridos.

--Nao considero e nunca considerei ele meu tio mesmo em segundo grau e quando ele fez tudo que fez preferimos nunca mais falar sobre ele... ----Rin comecou.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Entao Rin, Ayame e Kagome resolveram esquecer esse parentesco? ----Miroku perguntou estava tambem de cama apesar de nao ter ferimentos tao graves na verdade estava fazendo charme.

--Isso e por isso acho que todas nos esquecemos de mencionar isso e tambem mesmo se nos nos lembracemos nao sabiamos que isso ia afetar tanto vcs como afetou, com sinceridade nao era nossa intensao omitir nada de vcs tanto que vcs ja sabem tudo sobre nos... ----Sango disse estava meio cansada e temia a reacao dos meninos.

--Eu acredito em tudo meu amor, nao tema nao estou zangado. ----disse lhe dando um leve beijo nos labios.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Acho que nao tenho porque nao acreditar, certo? ----Sesshoumaru disse abrindo os bracos recebendo Rin entre eles lhe dando um abraco apertado e cuidadoso para nao machuca-la.

--Arigatou Sesshy. ----disse se aconchegado mais a ele.

--Nao a de que minha pequena. ----disse rocando seus labios sobre o dela em uma leve caricia.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Entao vc e o filho mais velho dele? ----Inu no Taisho perguntou estavam na cozinha conversando qualquer coisa.

--Hai, sou eu. ----Bankutso respondeu.

--Nossas familias decididamente estao entrelacadas nao e mesmo? ----Naoto comentou divertido.

--Ho isso e verdade. ----Inu no Taisho comentou do mesmo modo, Bankutso via aquilo surpreso quem visse nao pensaria que eles passaram anos presos e que hoje quase foram morto, sorriu e balancou a cabeca negativamente antes de entrar na conversa animada deles.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Inuyasha obsevou a mao de Kagome fechada e a segurou vendo-a relaxar e abri-la revelando a joia, subiu uma mao para o rosto dela acariciando-a levemente.

--Nao vejo motivo para brigarmos. ----Inuyasha disse aproximando as faces.

--Se vc diz. ----Kagome sussurrou antes de ter seus labios tomados pelos dele em um beijo apaixonado.

_So queria que vampiros nunca tivessem existido. _pensaram os dois juntos e a joia em suas maos entrelacadas brilhou e a luz ficou mais intensa fazendo-os se separar olhando a joia que somente brilhou mais ainda segando-os.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

Oi pessoal espero que tenham gostado desse cap. estamos na reta final e dependendo da criatividade da autora o proximo cap. pode ser o ultimo entao e isso.

**2101tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


	12. O que importa e o presente

**Paty-yumi** _Oi aqui esta o proximo cap. e bom realmente e o ultimo, mais logo estarei com outra historia e espero que goste do fim que bolei para essa fic. bjs_

**Lory Higurashi** _Pois e nao tive ideia para fazer mais um cap. ta acabando hoje e espero que seja um bom final espero realmente que goste. Kissus_

**gabi** _Oi moca essa fic ta no fim e outras fics minhas vc pode encontrar no meu perfil e espero que goste do que coloquei nesse cap. espero que esteja de seu agrado e tambem logo estarei com outra fic. espero que goste bjs ja ne._

**O ultimo hentai da fic**

boa leitura

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Acordou exasperado sua franja atrapalhava sua vista, pois se encontrava molhada gracas ao suor de seu corpo, olhou em volta se assegurando esta em seu quarto sabia que tinha tido um pesadelo, mais quando acordara sua mente se encarregou de faze-lo esquecer tudo se espreguicou ao sentir o cheiro de comida se levantou e foi para o banheiro que havia em seu quarto onde tomou um banho e se vestiu para a escola com um uniforme que consistia de uma calca negra e uma camisa social branca com uma gravata verde ao qual ele nao fazia muita questao de usar, sem abotoar a blusa ou amarrar a gravata desceu as escadas.

--SEU HENTAI SAIA DE PERTO DA MINHA NAMORADA. ----ouviu a voz de seu meio irmao e balancou a cabeca negativamente e deu um suspiro tedioso era sempre a mesma coisa.

--Calma Sesshy. ----ouviu a voz doce e feminina pedir e riu levemente com o apelido.

--O que esta havendo aqui _Sesshy_? ----perguntou entrando na cozinha vendo o meio irmao olhando para a namorada e um humano caido no chao com um galo na cabeca.

--Esse seu amigo passou a mao na Rin _de novo_. ----o youkai respondeu parecendo nao se importa com o apelido. ----e nao me chame assim irmaozinho. ----completou apontando um dedo para o hanyou que se encontrava na porta.

--Feh! Ele precisa e de uma namorada. ----disse vendo o amigo levantar lentamente do chao.

--Acho que quando isso acontecer vai chover. ----Sesshoumaru disse abracado a namorada.

--Eu nao apostaria nisso. ----Rin sussurrou para si.

--Como? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou.

--Iie nao e nada, mais que tal irmos para a escola? ----disse ja indo para a porta.

--Mais eu nem tomei cafe. ----o hanyou disse pesaroso.

--Acorde mais cedo da proxima vez Inuyasha. ----um mulher disse entrando na sala, esta tinha olhos violetas e cabelos longos negros.

--Mais mae... ----comecou Inuyasha.

--Ninguem mandou vc ir dormi tao tarde. ----a mae o cortou. ----E va logo antes que seu pai o veja ainda aqui. ----disse saindo novamente.

--Vamos Miroku. ----Inuyasha pegou o amigo pelo braco fazendo-o ir mais rapido.

--Ai acho que seu irmao bateu forte demais. ----Miroku falou ainda meio tonto.

--Entao e melhor que pare de passar a mao na Rin. ----Inuyasha disse zombeteiro, Rin era namorada de Sesshoumaru a um ano, Rin chegara ali a tres anos e logo conquistou o coracao do meio irmao, mais este so falara com ela a um pouco mais de um ano.

--Escute o que ele diz Miroku ou entao da proxima vez vc nao levanta. ----Sesshoumaru disse e Miroku suou frio com a ameaca.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Chegaram na escola e foram para suas respectivas sala e assim que o hanyou pos o pe na porta da sala sentiu algo bater contra si, bom para ser mais exata alguem pulara em seus braco lhe dando um beijo em seguida.

--Bom dia amor. ----a mulher disse ainda em seus bracos.

--Bom dia. ---ele respondeu ainda com as maos no bolso onde estavam antes de ser beijado e onde permaneceram, algo havia mudado desde que acordou.

--Bom dia Kikyo. ----Miroku falou e viu a morena olhar para ele e Rin simplesmente os despresando e saindo de perto.

--Nossa Inuyasha como vc tem mal gosto pra mulher. ----Rin comentou passando por ele _Vamos ver se isso muda hoje_ pensou sorrindo.

--Ora Rin ela e uma gata. ----Miroku falou malicioso.

--Mais nao tem alma e duvido que tenha coracao. ----respondeu se sentando e a sua frente sentou Miroku e atras de si sentou Inuyasha na ultima cadeira.

--Bom alunos hoje temos duas novas alunas. ----disse e duas jovens surgiram pela porta e as duas eram muito belas, as duas olharam para pontos especificos da sala e sorriram, Inuyasha teve certeza que a de olhos claros olhava diretamente para ele enquato a de olhos chocolates olhava para Miroku e teve uma estranha sensacao de preenchimento. ----Bom essa sao Kagome Higurashi e Sango Takashi nossas novas alunas sejam bem vindas e podem se sentar nos lugares vagos. ----disse e elas foram para os lugares vagos e por grande coinscidencia os lugares eram ao lado de Miroku e Inuyasha e assim elas sentaram e antes de voltar a prestar atencao na aula Inuyasha pode notar um leve sorriso na direcao de Kagome que sorriu e piscou rapidamente voltando sua atencao para a aula, mais tiraria suas satisfacoes mais tarde.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Bateu o sinal para o intervalo e todos sairam para aproveitar este Inuyasha viu Rin sair com as duas novas alunas conversando sobre varias coisas como se fossem velhas amigas para surpresa dele e de seu amigo e logo Sesshoumaru apareceu.

--Quem sao elas? ----perguntou olhando para as tres conversando de forma animada.

--Sao as alunas novas chegaram hoje. ----Inuyasha disse ainda abobalhado.

--Vcs conhecem? ----perguntou novamente.

--Iie so sabemos os nomes a gatinha de olhos claros se chama Kagome e a deusa de olhos chocolates e a Sango e sabe o mais impressionante? ----Miroku falava agora ganhando a atencao dos outros dois.

--Iie. ----os dois responderam juntos.

--E que elas sao extremamente familiares assim como Rin quando chegou. ----completou.

--Verdade. ----os dois novamente disseram.

--Oi Sesshy. ----Rin disse pulando nos bracos do namorado que agradeceu por ser youkai se nao os dois cairiam.

--Oi. ----disse ainda meio atordoado.

--Ele agora permite ela de chama-lo assim em publico? ----ouviu a humana chamada Sango para a outra.

--Ela teve muita sorte. ----a outra respondeu sussurrando mais emburrada.

--Nao nos apresenta? ----Miroku perguntou.

--Nao precisa. ----Kagome respondeu e saiu dali, sim ela e as outras se lebravam de tudo, assim como Naoto e Bankutso os garotos elas tinham certeza terem se esquecido assim como Kikyo. Kagome ainda tinha seus poderes de bruxa assim como as outras, mais Kikyo nao era mais sua prima assim como Ayame e Naraku e Kagura nunca existiram, fora a primeira coisa que ela pesquisou, suspirou pesadamente acabara de se mudar e novamente era vizinha de Inuyasha so que agora sua mae estava viva assim como seu avo que agora implicava com seu pai por ele ser humano. Pensara em voltar para perto dele ja sabia do relacionamento dele com Kikyo, mais nao imaginou que doeria tanto sentiu uma leve lagrima cruzar seu rosto e se encostou em uma arvore escorregando ate o chao, sentindo raiva de si por ser idiota e tristeza como se pudesse resolver tudo, como se pudesse fazer tudo continuar de onde pararam da noite em que desejou aquilo nao imaginava que o que pensara fosse mudar tudo, agora tinha toda a sua familia, mais perdera o seu amado hanyou, abaixou a cabeca cobrindo o rosto com a franja sentindo as lagrimas virem livremente por seu rosto.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Se ao menos... ----ouviu Sango sussurrar apos a outra ter saido correndo. ----... talvez realmente nao fosse amor de verdade, nao fosse o amor que eu imaginei. ----disse ainda sussurrando olhando para o ponto que a tempo vira sua amiga correr. ----Ela esta chorando. ----disse quase inautivel.

--Eu sei. ----Rin sussurrou se soltando de Sesshoumaru.

--INU. ----ouviram um grito e viram o hanyou da um passo para tras vendo a mulher cair com tudo no chao.

Inuyasha ainda pensava na menina sentia algo dentro de si, uma grande dor, Sesshoumaru olhou para o meio irmao, na verdade quando pedira Rin em namoro ja havia se lembrado de tudo, mais nao sabia se acontecia o mesmo com ela, mais com o tempo de namoro viu que ela tambem se lembrava e ficou surpreso ao ver Sango e Kagome ali e pela reacao delas sabia que tambem se lembravam de tudo.

--Va atras dela. ----Sesshoumaru pediu para o irmao em um sussurro que se passara despercebido por todos, viu o irmao o olhar e simplesmente fez um leve aceno para que ele obedecesse, este concordou e sem dizer nada se retirou nao se importando com os gritos da mulher que comecava a se levantar agora.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Ja havia parado de chorar nunca fez seu estilo chorar, agora acariciava levemente o pingente de sua correntinha, ainda tinha a corretinha que Inuyasha lhe dera quando a pedira em namoro, sorriu trite com a lembraca. Soube de Ayame esta morava em outro pais e namorava a cinco anos com Kouga que era perdidamente apaixonado por ela ah todos puderam ter seus amores junto a si, queria isso para si mesma.

--O que e isso? ----ouviu a voz grave e se assustou e ao olhar para cima pode ver Inuyasha que se sentou a sua frente.

--Algo que o meu grande e unico amor me deu. ----disse naturalmente olhando-o nos olhos.

--Posso ver? ----perguntou estendendo a mao.

--Hai. ----Kagome respondeu sussurrando e lhe entregando o objeto, ele pegou este e por acidente tocou no centro fazendo este se abri em sua mao como se tivesse quebrado o que assustou os dois, mais pode-se ver algo escrito na abertura.

--Kagome Higurashi e... ----Inuyasha comecou a ler. ----... Inuyasha Taisho amor eterno. ----sussurrou a ultima parte sentindo um cheiro que nao o agradou, eram lagrimas olhou para cima e encarou olhos marejados e mao na boca em sinal de supresa.

--Eu nao sabia que tinha isso ai. ----Kagome disse com voz chorosa, mais Inuyasha nada respondeu estava perdido em uma viagem para a verdade, estava em uma especie de transe o que foi notado por Kagome. ----Inuyasha vc esta bem? ----Kagome perguntou quando o viu balancar a cabeca em sinal de que estava despertando do transe.

--Hai eu estou. ----disse simplesmente, vendo Kagome levantar e limpar a poeira da roupa seguiu o gesto dela.

--Que bom. ----disse suspirando levemente e indo na direcao da sala, na verdade ia se Inuyasha nao a tivesse segurando e feito com que o encarasse.

--Mais eu to melhor agora. ----sussurrou antes de puxa-la para um beijo arrebatador ao qual Kagome nao fez a minima questao de resistir enlacando o pescoco dele aprofundando o beijo, sentiu ele a empurrando contra a mesma arvore em que estivera encostada antes colando os corpos deixando o beijo mais ardente, sabe eles meio que haviam voltado no tempo estavam entre 16 e 17 anos e os corpos voltaram a ser puros, Inuyasha como de comum levantou-a e esta enlacou sua cintura. ----Nao... sei... quanto... tempo... ficamos... longe... mais garanto... que no... momento minha saudade e... maior que o mundo. ----disse apos o beijo distribuindo varios beijos por sobre o pescoco dela.

--Tambem senti saudade. ----Kagome falou quando finalmente seus olhos se encontraram e iam se beijar novamente.

--MAIS O QUE ESTA HAVENDO AQUI? ----ouviram uma voz esganicada gritar e se separaram.

--O que quer aqui Kikyo? ----Inuyasha perguntou limpando levemente os labios, mais mordendo-o levemente ainda sentindo o gosto dos labios de Kagome sobre os seus, esta estava ao seu lado, ele sorriu e abracou-a pela cintura puxando-a para mais perto.

--O que vc esta fazendo com essazinha? ----Kikyo perguntou se mordendo de odio com a cena a sua frente.

--Nao lhe parece obvio. ----Inuyasha disse zombeteiro.

--Inuyasha Taisho eu exijo uma explicacao. ----disse ameacando se aproximar.

--A explicacao e simples Kikyo e espero que preste muita atencao, eu cansei de ser seu brinquedinho entao vc nao vai ter mais com que brincar, ficou triste? Pena pra vc. ----terminou puxando Kagome pela cintura deixando uma Kikyo estupefada para tras.

--O que foi aquilo? ----perguntou Kagome apos um tempo caminhando ao lado de Inuyasha enquanto sorria.

--O que eu tenho vc nao preciso de mais nada e nem ninguem. ----disse antes de se enconstar em uma parede a puxando junto, ergueu a mao mostrando o colar. ----Eu ainda tenho o meu. ----disse mostrando o seu que ainda permanecia em seu pescoco.

--Coloque para mim. ----Kagome pediu virando-se de costas para ele que de boa vontade colocou o objeto em seu pescoco abracando-a em seguida puxando-a contra si. ----Vc nunca me disse nada sobre essa pequena mensagem no cola. ----Kagome se lembrou acariciando a mao forte sobre seu estomago.

--Vc e esperta K-chan iria descobri mais cedo ou mais tarde. ----disse soprando contra seu pescoco vendo-a se arrepiar.

--Entao? Ainda acha que nosso destino e ficar juntos? ----perguntou relaxada contra ele.

--Agora mais do que nunca. ----sussurrou sorrindo.

--Que bom. ----disse se virando para beija-lo novamente.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

10 anos depois

Apos aquele dia nunca mais se ouviu falar de Kikyo, Ayame e Kouga ja tinham uma familia formada e Kagome e as outras podiam-se manter informadas sobre eles ja que eram bruxas, a tres anos atras Sesshoumaru e Rin se casaram e agora Rin se encontrava gravida de seis meses de seu primeiro filho, que seria um menino e se chamaria Rhitory, Miroku recuperou a memoria alguns dias depois de Inuyasha e ja fazia um ano de casado com Sango e hoje bem...

--Eu os declaro marido e mulher pode beijar a noiva. ----o padre disse e o hanyou beijou a bela jovem vestida de branco.

--Eu te amo sabia baka? ----Kagome disse sussurrando com as testas unidas.

--Sabia, pois tambem te amo bruxa. ----disse no mesmo tom que ela, antes de se afastar e lhe oferecer o braco caminharam ate a saida da igreja recebendo uma chuva de arroz e logo em seguida entraram na limosine **[nao sei como se escreve** que os levaria para o local da festa, entraram nessa e logo o hanyou subiu a tela escura que os separava do motorista.

--O que planeja hum? ----Kagome perguntou vendo-o super proximo de si.

--Aproveita um pouco meu amor nao custa nada. ----disse malicioso.

--Hum concordo, afinal sao mais de dez anos ne? ----disse enlacando-lhe o pescoco.

--Hai. ----sussurrou rouco antes de beija-la.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

A festa para ambos pareceu durar uma etenidade e quando chegaram ao local de sua lua de mel Inuyasha viu Kagome se jogar na cama e fechar os olhos.

--Hei mocinha o que pensa que esta fazendo? ----perguntou ja desabotuando a blusa social vendo-a abrir os olhos e se sentar na cama de joelhos.

--Nada demais eu diria. ----falou sorrindo enquanto ia ate a beira da cama e se virava de costas para ele. ----Abri pra mim. ----pediu olhando-o por sobre o ombro.

--Claro. ----disse apos deixar a camisa de lado ja completamente aberta e desceu o ziper do vestido longo e os ombros nus por causa dos longos cabelos negros que se encontravam presos em um coque bem feito. ----Pensei que aquela festa nunca iria acabar. ----confessou comecando a descer o vestido pelos bracos da moca que se arrepiava ao toque das maos masculas.

**[Hentai**

--Confesso que pensei o mesmo. ----disse sorrindo sentindo-o comecar a beijar seu pescoco e ombro enquanto seu vestido se encontrava caido ate sua cintura revelando a parte de cima de uma lingeri vermelha sensual, Inuyasha a fez ficar de pe o que fez seu vestido cair ate os pes revelando a parte de baixo deste completando o visual semi nu de sua agora esposa.

--K-chan. ----disse levemente a puxando fazendo enlacar sua cintura com as pernas beijando-a com luxuria e indo se ajoelhou na cama ainda com ela em seus bracos apertando levemente suas nadegas prensando-a mais contra si.

--Inu. ----Kagome sussurrou estasiada enquanto lhe oferecia o pescoco sentindo ele dar beijos, mordidinhas e ate chupoes que com certeza deixariam marcas depois, sentiu ela soltar sua cintura enquanto tirava sua camisa com a ajuda dele ela massageou levemente as ondas que os musculos faziam enquanto ele sentia arrepios com as maos leves passeando por seu corpo, sentiu as maos dela pararem sobre sua calca indo beija-lo no pescoco fazendo o mesmo que ele fizera com ela sentiu quando ela comecou a massagea-lo mais intimamente fazendo-o sentir a respiracao falhar enquanto soltava um leve gemido, ajudou-a a tirar sua calca e roupa intima logo apos Kagome o fez deitar. ----Deite e aproveite Inu, pois essa noite e so nossa. ----disse sobre sua orelha mordendo-a levemente ouvindo-o gemer novamente, deu um leve beijo sobre seus labios, descendo pelo seu pescoco, ombro, peitoral, abdomem ate a virilha, nesse ponto Inuyasha ja estava enlouquecendo, Kagome pegou-o na mao e massageou com a lingua toda a sua extensao antes de coloca-lo em sua boca masturbando-o fazendo quase gritar em prazer.

--Ka eu... hum... ----nao pode terminar a frase, pois ja era tarde havia atingido o orgasmo, Kagome subiu para seus labios lhe dado um beijo calmo enquanto ele invertia as posicoes comecando a percorrer o mesmo caminho que ela e lhe causando o mesmo prazer que ela havia lhe causado ouvindo seu nome no momento final, voltou a acariciar um dos seios dela com a boca e o outro com a mao sentindo-a arquear o corpo contra o seu, subiu novamente para aos labios enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas dela que em nenhum momento se mostrou nervosa, afinal sabia que ele nao a machucaria, penetrou lentamente sem liberar seus labios sentindo-a dar um leve grito mudo cobre seus labios quando a penetrou por completo, separou seus labios e ficou imovel olhando-a nos olhos, esta subiu uma das maos e lhe acariciou a face fazendo-o fechar os olhos com o toque, sentiu as maos dela subindo por seu cabelo fazendo leves caricias, o que nao combinava nada com as respiracoes ofegantes dos dois, continuou assim ate chegar em suas orelha caninas massageando-as fazendo-o soltar um baixo gemido comecando a se movimentar lentamente fazendo movimentos de vem e vai enquanto os dois gemiam baixo apreciando a sensacao de pertecerem um ao outro.

--Inu... mais... rapido. ----pediu ofegante, logo sentindo-o comecar a se movimentar mais rapido acomodando-a melhor para seguisse ele tornando tudo mais prazeroso para ambos fazendo os gemidos se intesificarem, Inuyasha se movimentava com um das maos em seu quadril e a outra acariciava o resto de seu corpo, enquanto ela acariciava suas costas, sentiu quando ela comecou a se apertar para ele e com mais forca a penetrou novamente sentindo-a extremecer anuciando que havia atingindo o climax e logo em seguida atingiu o seu proprio caindo sobre ela e ao se retirar deitou-se ao lado dela. ----Senti falta disso. ----Kagome sussurrou de costas para ele.**[espero que tenha gostado gabi.**

--Hai. ----ouviu Inuyasha dizer antes de puxa-la contra si. ----Mais quem disse qua acabou? ----sussurrou em seu ouvido comecando a beijar seu pescoco e ao chegar a base deste cravou os caninos na pele macia vendo-a exclamar supresa sentindo uma pequena dor no local, apos tirar o caninos da pele dela lavou o local com a lingua. ----Gomen amor mais era... ----comecou.

--Nao precisa explicar Inu. ----Kagome disse se virando para ficar de frente para ele, logo ficando por cima do proprio colocando um braco em cada lado da cabeca dele deixando os longos cabelos que se soltaram no processo de tudo que houve a pouco cascateasse ao lado dela enquanto seu rosto estava proximo ao dela sentindo sua respiracao se acelerar e bater levemente contra sua face. ----Mais vc havia dito que nao havia acabado. ----sussurrou sex causando arrepios no hanyou.

--Hum mais estou afim de te deixar trabalhar um pouquinho. ----Inuyasha disse manhoso puxando-a para um beijo calmo ao qual ela logo transformou em um mais exigente.

--Entao aproveite. ----murmurou descendo ao longo do corpo dele comecando pelo pescoco onde por instinto mordeu na base deste sentindo Inuyasha apertar sua cintura enquanto gemia levemente satisfeito oh aquela noite ia ser longa...

**[Fim de Hentai **

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Acorda bela adormecida. ----sussurrou no ouvido dela, havia acabado de acorda e se vira entrelacado com a mulher de sua vida, uma mao dela se encontrava sobre seu peito e uma das pernas dela encontrava-se dobrada sobre seu corpo e sua cabeca estava sobre seu ombro a respiracao era calma apesar de a pouco esta bem acelerada.

--Hum... so mais um pouco. ----murmurou se aconchegando mais a ele passando o braco do seu peito para sua cintura fazendo sua respiraca bater sobre o pescoco dele.

--Nao, eu nao mandei vc ir dormir tao tarde ontem. ----falou zombeteiro acariciando a face dela que abriu os olhos e encara-lo seria.

--Na hora vc nao reclamou. ----disse zombeteira enquanto se ajoelhava na cama revelando seu corpo, olhou para o relogio vendo que eram sete da manha. ----Por que me acordou tao cedo? ----perguntou se espreguicando.

--Humm por nada. ----respondeu cinico olhando pela franja ela ficar emburrada. ----Na verdade queria admira-la acordada, ja fiz isso enquanto dormia. ----disse puxando-a fazendo com que caisse em cima dele. ----Fica tao fofinha emburrada. ----sussurrou em seu ouvido logo invertendo as posicoes.

--Cachorro. ----ela sussurrou sorrindo.

--Brigado. ----respondeu antes de beija-la.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ai ele e tao fofinho. ----Sango disse enquanto admirava a crianca de dois aninhos que ja comecava a correr pela casa.

--Sim Rhitory ja esta bem grande, mais logo vamos ter outra mae por aqui. ----Rin respondeu olhando para Kagome que estava sentada com um barrigao de mais o menos uns oito meses e meio, enquanto Sango tinha um pequena menina chamada Nazhya e tinha uns nove meses agora.

--Hai, mais um bruxinho ou uma bruxinha. ----disse Kagome acariciando sua barriga.

--Ja falou sobre isso com Inuyasha? ----Sango perguntou olhando a amiga.

--Iie pensei que fosse obvio, e vcs falaram? ----Kagome perguntou ainda com a mao sobre a barriga.

--Iie. ----as duas responderam junto.

--E vc nao quis saber o sexo e nem nada, por que? ----Rin perguntou levemente curiosa.

--Eu so queria saber se estava tudo bem e porque Inuyasha insistiu tanto que nao pude negar mais. ----Kagome disse antes de suspirar.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Acredita eu pedi para ela ir ao medico ver se estava tudo bem e saber o sexo ai quando eu perguntei a segunda parte ela respondeu que nao sabia e que queria surpresa. ----Inuyasha disse emburrado, havia brigado com Kagome fazia quatro dias e o clima em casa estava insurpotavel, nao tinha como negar que a situacao so estava assim porque os dois eram orgulhosos demais, mais sabia que ele era quem deveria pedir desculpas e conhecia bem a esposa para saber que ela nao daria mole para ele a nao ser que fosse bem convisente.

--Vc tambem e muito cabeca dura. ----Inu no Taisho falou para o filho.

--Conheco ela o suficiente para saber que quanto mais tempo vc ficar assim mais ela vai guarda rancor e vai ser mais dificil pedir desculpa. ----Naoto falou dessa vez estavam homens de um lado e mulheres de outro em pleno natal conversando sobre varias coisas.

--Eu sei. ----foi tudo que Inuyasha disse ao observa Kagome levantar lentamente indo na direcao da varanda. ----Com licenca. ----disse se retirando.

--Espero que ele nao faca nenhuma besteira. ----Sesshoumaru falou antes de se levantar e ir para junto da esposa e filho.

--Ele nao pode ser tao estupido assim. ----Miroku disse o acompanhando.

--Eu espero que nao. ----Finalizou Naoto indo com Inu no Tasiho enquanto conversavam banalidades.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Ai eu vou respirar um pouquinho. ----Kagome disse se levantando calmamente e indo para a varanda.

--Acho que lhe devo desculpas. ----ouviu a tao conhecida voz e nao fez nenhuma questao de se virar.

--Vc acha? ----perguntou divertida vendo-o ficar ao seu lado.

--Temos humores pessimos ne? ----falou suspirando antes de pegar a mao dela fazendo-a finalmente encara-lo.

--Ora Inuyasha isso nao e novidade para ninguem. ----disse ainda divertida.

--Vc aceita minhas desculpas? ----perguntou se aproximando.

--Tem sorte por ser natal. ----disse sorrindo.

--Nao tenho sorte de ter uma mulher como vc. ----disse puxando-a para um beijo.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

--FELIZ NATAL. ----todos falaram e trocaram abracos e presentes.

--Inuyasha eu acho que vai nascer. ----Kagome sussurrou para Inuyasha enquanto comiam a ceia.

--Vai nasce? ----Inuyasha perguntou ficando meio exaltado e ja se levantando comecando a ajudar Kagome a se levantar.

--Hum doi. ----ela sussurrou fazendo Inuyasha ficar mais preocupado pegando-a no colo e comecando a sair.

--Nos vamos ficar aqui qualquer coisa nos ligue e avise quando meu neto ou neta nascer. ----Izayoi disse levemente.

--Hai. ----Inuyasha disse antes de fechar a porta.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Apos um bom tempo de agonia para Inuyasha e Kagome o parto foi natural e ela acabou tendo um casal de gemeos para a felicidade e supresa de ambos.

--Eles sao lindos. ----Kagome disse vendo os dois, a menina tinha cabelos negros com mechas prateadas e olhos dourados do pai assim como as orelhas do mesmo e a chamaram de Sakura e o menino tinha cabelos completamente prateados e olhos como os da mae e nao tinha orelha como o pai.

--Hai e sao nossos. ----Inuyasha disse ao lado dela vendo os dois dormindo nos bracos da mae.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

--Nossa nasceram na vespera de natal. ----Sango dizia vendo os dois nos seus respectivos bercos.

--Hai. ----Kagome respondeu simplesmente.

--Mais que tal irmos, afinal e ano novo. ----Rin disse sendo acompanhada pelas outras.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

--FELIZ ANO NOVO.

--Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com vc. ----Inuyasha disse para Kagome enquanto todos admiravam os fogos de artificil pelas janelas e varandas.

--Assim como eu. ----Kagome respondeu sendo abracada pelo marido.

--Eu sei. ----sussurrou amavel.

**0000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000**

Nao sabiam o que veria pelo futuro deles, mais sabiam o que haviam passado para chegar ali todos eles amigos, parentes e ate inimigos haviam passado por problemas, mais tambem por muitas felicidades e todos agora estavam ali comemorando sem ao menos pensar no futuro, mais simplesmente queriam aproveitar o momento que tinham juntos sem felizes para sempre e nem um conto de fada bobos para fazer criancas dormi, se bem que as historias deles fariam criacas ficarem bem dispertas e ate assustadas. Mais o mais importante era que o amor deles todos era forte o suficiente para superar tudo e em tudo isso eles descobriram o qual bom era amar e ser amado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

Oi pessoal mais uma fic acabada e espero que todos que leram tenham gostado ta, qualquer coisa estarei lendo os reviews para esclarecer duvidas ou aceitar opinioes boas ou ruins, talvez faca um cap. so de respostas para isso.

Kissus

**2101tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


End file.
